


We're so NOT ready for a wedding

by Jaywalker



Series: We're so NOT ready for... [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Possessive Derek, Wedding Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine waschechte Werwolf-Hochzeit... Was kann da schon schief gehen? Noch dazu, wenn man sich die Winchesterbrüder als Überraschungsgäste einlädt und die Trauzeugen eher Augen füreinander als für die eigentliche Hochzeit haben! // Fortsetzung zu "We're so NOT ready for take-off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Von hinterhältigen Grumpy-Wölfen und heiklen Zimmeraufteilungen...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 1:  
Von hinterhältigen Grumpy-Wölfen und heiklen Zimmeraufteilungen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~   

 

Langsam bog der silberne SUV in die gepflasterte Einfahrt ab und hielt schließlich ein kleines Stück von der Eingangstüre entfernt an.  
Im Rückspiegel konnte Chris das Taxi erkennen, das ihm vom Pariser Flughafen aus hinterher gefahren war und nun auch in der Einfahrt angehalten hatte.  
Ein lautloses Seufzen kam über die Lippen des Mannes, als er seine Hände von dem ledernen Lenkrad nahm und die letzten Sekunden der Ruhe genoss, bevor sein Leben für die nächsten Tage im Chaos versinken würde.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
  
Die Beifahrertüre sprang mit einem lauten Geräusch auf, als Derek ihm einen letzten Blick zuwarf, bevor der Werwolf schließlich ausstieg. Chris hätte schwören können, dass so etwas wie Mitleid in den graugrünen Augen des jüngeren Mannes gelegen hatte, aber... Mitleid war definitiv das Letzte was Chris gerade gebrauchen konnte!  
Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte dem ehemaligen Werwolfjäger Cora und Isaac, die sich gerade flüsternd unterhielten.   
Neben den beiden am Fenster saß Stiles...  
Wobei... Um genau zu sein, hing der junge Mann eher in dem Sicherheitsgurt, als dass er aufrecht saß. Sein Kopf war gegen das Fenster gelehnt, sein Mund stand leicht offen und er schien sich dank eines ordentlichen Jetlags ins Land der Träume verabschiedet zu haben.  
  
Chris verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er die feine und äußerst unschöne Sabberspur erkennen konnte, die Stiles an der Fensterscheibe seines Autos hinterlassen hatte.  
Na klasse...  
Bevor sich der ehemalige Jäger jedoch Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie er den jungen Mann möglichst unsanft aus seiner Traumwelt heraus reißen konnte, wurde ihm jegliche Form von Rache leider verwehrt.  
Mit Schwung wurde die hintere Autotüre aufgerissen, so dass Stiles gefährlich zur Seite kippte.   
Augenblicklich riss der junge Mann die Augen auf, die sich auch sofort panisch weitete und er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum.  
Chris machte sich schon darauf gefasst, dass Stiles einfach aus dem Auto fallen würde und nicht einmal die Reflexe von Cora schienen ihn davor bewahren zu können, da die Dunkelhaarige ein wenig zu spät reagiert hatte.   
Sie bekam den Ärmel des roten Kapuzenpullis von Stiles nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu fassen.  
Bevor der Sicherheitsgurt den jungen Mann vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte, prallte er schließlich mit einem gedämpften „Uff“ gegen einen breiten Oberkörper.  
  
Derek verdrehte leicht die Augen, als Stiles sich regelrecht an ihn fest klammerte und mittlerweile mit dem Oberkörper halb aus dem Auto heraushing.  
Die großen, braunen Augen des Jüngeren starrten ihm geweitete entgegen, wobei immer noch ein leicht verträumter Ausdruck darin zu erkennen war.   
So als wäre Stiles noch nicht ganz wach...  
Die verwuschelten Haare und die feucht glänzenden Lippen des Jüngeren unterstrichen diesen Eindruck noch und sorgten dafür, dass der Werwolf einmal trocken schlucken musste.  
Schließlich verwandelte sich der panische Gesichtsausdruck von Stiles in einen genervten als ihm endlich bewusst zu werden schien, was genau passiert war.  
Derek hatte ihm mal wieder die A-Karte zugeschoben und unter Beweis gestellt was für ein hinterhältiger Grumpy-Wolf er doch wirklich war.  
  
„Ich hasse dich!“, murrte Stiles leise, jedoch machte er trotz dieser Aussage keine Anstalten sich von dem größeren Mann zu lösen.   
Im Gegenteil...   
Er lehnte sich sogar noch ein wenig mehr gegen den Werwolf. Derek konnte das zusätzliche Gewicht definitiv tragen und die Wärme, die von dem Dunkelhaarigen ausging war einfach zu verlockend.  
Von dem Werwolf kam als Antwort nur ein leises Schnauben, ehe er sich ein wenig über den jüngeren Mann beugte, um den Sicherheitsgurt für Stiles zu lösen, nachdem dieser ja keine Anstalten machte sich in nächster Zeit zu bewegen.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde Derek dadurch an die peinliche Situation im Flugzeug erinnert, als Stiles alles versucht hatte um ihm dabei behilflich zu sein, seinen Gurt zu schließen. Alleine wenn er daran zurück dachte – an das Gefühl von Stiles Körper, der sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und die langen Finger, die seiner Lendengegend so gefährlich nahe gekommen waren – überkam Derek ein leichter Schauer und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.  
Oh Gott...  
Er sollte wirklich an etwas anderes denken, bevor es hier zu einer noch viel peinlicheren Situation kam.  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung öffnete Derek den Verschluss für den Gurt und unweigerlich fiel sein Blick dabei auf Cora und Isaac.  
Die beiden hatten die Szene anfangs mit einem breiten Grinsen mitverfolgt. Nun allerdings waren Coras Augenbrauen ein Stück nach oben gewandert und seine jüngere Schwester warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Ohne Zweifel hatte sie dank ihres Werwolfsgehör natürlich seinen unregelmäßigen Herzschlag gehört... genauso wie Isaac, der mindestens genauso irritiert aussah wie seine Verlobte.  
  
Augenblicklich setzte Derek sein übliches Grumpy-Cat Gesicht auf, noch zusätzlich unterstützt von einem missbilligenden Grummeln, was auch sofort Wirkung zeigte.  
Isaac fummelte hektisch an dem Türgriff herum und verhedderte sich beinahe in seinem eigenen Sicherheitsgurt, als er versuchte so schnell wie möglich von der Rückbank zu rutschen.  
Cora hingegen zögerte noch einen Moment.  
Ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die graugrünen Augen ihres Bruders, ehe sie sich schlussendlich mit einem leisen Seufzen abwandte.  
Sie war zwar auch stur, aber sich mit den älteren Mann anzulegen war schon früher eine schlechte Idee gewesen...  
  
Derek atmete erleichtert durch, als die beiden anderen Werwölfe endlich ausgestiegen waren und ihn somit alleine mit Stiles zurück ließen.  
Der junge Mann hatte natürlich nichts von alledem mitbekommen. Sein Gesicht presste sich mittlerweile fest gegen Dereks Bauch und wenn der Dunkelhaarige genau darauf achtete, konnte er sogar den heißen Atem des Jüngeren durch sein dünnes T-Shirt hindurch auf seinen Bauchmuskeln spüren.  
Okay...  
Das trug wirklich nicht zu einer Beruhigung seiner eh schon aufgewühlten Gefühle bei.  
Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb Derek etwas grober als beabsichtigt den jüngeren Mann aus dem Auto zerrte.   
„Woah...!“  
Stiles hatte Schwierigkeiten den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu finden und es war nur Dereks festem Griff an seinen Schultern zu verdanken, dass er nicht doch noch unsanft aus dem Auto fiel.  
„Bist du bescheuert?“  
Stiles verzog schmollend seinen Mund zu einer Schnute, während er dem Größeren leicht in den Oberkörper boxte.  
Bevor Derek zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Isaac wieder neben ihnen auf und ließ einen großen Koffer direkt vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Sag mal Stilinski, hast du Steine mitgenommen? Das Ding wiegt ja mindestens eine Tonne!“  
Augenblicklich trat Stiles einen Schritt von Derek zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Schmollmund wurde sogar noch eine Spur größer.  
„So ein Schwachsinn... Ich habe nur das Wichtigste mitgenommen!“  
„Ach ja?“  
Cora stellte das Handgepäck von Stiles neben den großen Koffer und sofort verzogen sich Isaacs Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Lydia! Also wenn du jetzt in dem Koffer genauso viel Kosmetik eingepackt hast, wie unsere unangefochtene Diva, dann muss ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machen, oder?“  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auf Stiles Wangen eine gesunde Röte ausgebreitet, während er Isaac beleidigt die Zunge heraus streckte.  
„Ich sage nur ein Wort: Bücher... aber du weißt ja wahrscheinlich nicht einmal was das ist, Lahey!“  
Augenblicklich verblasste das Grinsen auf den Lippen des größeren Werwolfs und wurde stattdessen von einem seiner Hundeblicke abgelöst.  
„Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass du hier lernen willst... Dafür bist du ja wohl definitiv nicht bis nach Paris geflogen, oder?“  
„Das Jurastudium macht sich ja wohl schlecht von alleine!“  
  
Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt griff Stiles nach seinem Handgepäck und dem größeren Koffer, bereit für einen dramatischen Abgang, jedoch schaffte er es auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster nicht, das schwere Gewicht des Gepäckstücks hinter sich herzuziehen.  
Nach einem kräftigen Ruck schwankte der Koffer schließlich gefährlich in Stiles Richtung und der junge Mann hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um nicht unter dem tonnenschweren Gewicht von Gesetzesbüchern begraben zu werden.  
Isaac konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, da der Kleinere einige ziemlich komische Verrenkungen veranstaltete, ehe ausgerechnet Derek mit dem jungen Mann Mitleid zu haben schien.  
Seufzend griff der Dunkelhaarige nach dem Gepäckstück und hob es mit Leichtigkeit an, so dass Stiles erleichtert aufatmete.  
Mit einem letzten Augenverdrehen trug schließlich Derek den schweren Koffer bis zu der Eingangstüre, dicht gefolgt von einem grummelnden Stiles, der sich an seinem Handgepäck festzuklammern schien und insgeheim alle Werwölfe auf dieser Welt verfluchte...  
Na ja... alle... außer Scott vielleicht...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dean folgte mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen seinem Bruder die wenigen Stufen bis zu der großen Eingangstüre hinauf.  
Sich hier bei Argent einzunisten war mit Abstand die dümmste Entscheidung, die sie seit langem getroffen hatten. Das würde doch nur in einem riesigen Streit enden!  
Noch dazu, wenn es in dem Haus in ein paar Tagen nur so von Werwölfen wimmeln würde. Was zum Henker hatte sich Sam nur dabei gedacht, als er auf die Hochzeitseinladung von Cora mit einem 'Ja' geantwortet hatte.  
Manchmal war sein Bruder ein echter Hornochse!  
  
Trotzdem hatte sich Dean bereitwillig in das Taxi gesetzt und sie waren hinter Argents großem SUV durch halb Paris hinterher gefahren, bis sie schließlich in einer netten, idyllischen Gegend angehalten hatten.  
Hier sah alles nach einem perfekten Bilderbuchleben aus.  
Die großen Häuser, die breite Allee gesäumt von hohen Bäumen und schließlich der gepflegte Vorgarten, an dem sie von dem Taxifahrer abgesetzt worden waren.  
Bei dem Anblick stellten sich bei Dean die Nackenhaare auf und er konnte noch nicht einmal genau sagen woran es lag.  
Vielleicht erinnerte ihn das hier alles an Lisa und Ben und an das gemeinsame Jahr mit den beiden.  
Eine Erinnerung, die er sich nur äußerst selten wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, da es ihm jedes Mal einen Stich ins Herz versetzte...  
Entweder spürte Cas etwas von Deans Unwohlsein, oder aber der Engel hatte mal wieder keinen Sinn für persönlichen Freiraum.  
Plötzlich streifte die Hand von Castiel beruhigend über seine Schulter, ehe der Engel dicht neben ihm stehen blieb und einen Blick durch den kleinen Eingangsbereich warf.  
  
„Also irgendwie hatte ich mir das hier größer vorgestellt! Sicher, dass wir hier alle Platz haben?“  
Dean konnte Stiles innerlich nur zustimmen.  
Hier sollten sie ernsthaft alle unterkommen? Wie... sollte das denn funktionieren?  
Chris schien von der Aussage des jüngeren Mannes alles andere als begeistert zu sein, da er sich mit einem Schnauben an Derek und Isaac vorbei drängte um schließlich am Fuße einer engen Treppe stehen zu bleiben.  
„Ich war nicht derjenige, der einfach fremde Häuser für andere zur Verfügung stellt, Stilinski!“  
Sofort hob Stiles beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Schon gut... Ich wollte ja nur nett sein! Elender Spielverderber...“, murmelte er und konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass Chris ihn nicht verstand, da er sich am anderen Ende des Flurs befand.  
  
Sam schien mittlerweile seine Entscheidung genauso zu bereuen, wie Dean...  
Zumindest hatte sein jüngerer Bruder einen unsicheren Blick aufgesetzt, ehe er sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Wir sind wirklich dankbar für die Einladung, aber... Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir uns eine andere Unterkunft suchen würden. Wir wollen ja auch niemandem zur Last...“  
„So ein Schwachsinn...“  
Noch bevor Sam seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde er von Cora unterbrochen.  
„Ich habe euch schließlich eingeladen! Und wir haben genug Platz für alle hier, nicht wahr Chris?“  
Cora warf dem älteren Mann einen bestimmenden Blick zu unter dem wahrscheinlich sogar Derek zusammengesunken wäre. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde Chris schmerzlich an seine Tochter Allison erinnert, die ihn manchmal auch so feurig angestarrt hatte... vor allem wenn er mal wieder ein schlechtes Wort über Scott oder Werwölfe im Allgemeinen von sich gegeben hatte.  
Jedoch war das Bild vor seinen Augen genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war.  
Cora musterte ihn immer noch abwartend und schließlich seufzte der ältere Mann ergeben.  
„Ja... natürlich!“  
Obwohl er sich seinem Schicksal ergab, konnte er trotzdem nicht den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme verbannen.  
Isaac räusperte sich leise und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Ich zeig euch einfach mal die Zimmer, okay? Zwar müssen wir ein bisschen umdisponieren, aber ich denke, dass das kein Problem sein dürfte!“  
Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete der Werwolf den anderen Männern an ihm zu folgen um Chris wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Gemeinsam erklommen sie die enge Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte.  
  
Hier oben war der Gang zwar genauso eng, wie im Erdgeschoss, jedoch hatten sie einen freien Blick auf das erste Zimmer, da die Türe offen stand.  
Es sah ziemlich geräumig aus... ganz anders als der enge Eingangsbereich.  
Ein großes Doppelbett stand unter einem Fenster und ein riesiger Schrank nahm die komplette Wand für sich in Anspruch. Trotzdem hatte noch locker ein kleiner Sessel mit Tisch in der Ecke Platz ohne dass das Zimmer zu voll gestellt wirkte.  
„Hier schlafen Cora und ich für die nächsten Tage...“  
Isaac marschierte an der offenstehenden Zimmertüre vorbei, wobei ihm die anderen im Entenmarsch folgen mussten, um nicht gegeneinander zu stoßen.  
  
Schließlich öffnete Isaac zwei weitere Türen, hinter denen sich zu Deans Erstaunen mindestens genauso geräumige Zimmer befanden.   
Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Sam und er hatten definitiv in einigen Hotels und Absteigen schon weitaus schlechter eine Nacht verbracht!  
„Eigentlich wären das eure Zimmer gewesen...“  
Isaacs Blick wanderte unsicher von Stiles zu Derek.  
„Aber... ich fürchte wir müssen diese Aufteilung nochmal überdenken, da wir nicht mit so vielen Übernachtungsgästen gerechnet hatten. Noch dazu, wenn Scott in ein paar Tagen mit seiner Familie ankommt und morgen auch noch Lydia hier eintrudeln wird... Sie kommt viel früher als geplant, aber sie hat Cora so lange bearbeitet, bis sie schließlich eingewilligt hat, Lydia als Hochzeitsplanerin zu engagieren... Ihr kennt sie ja...“  
Stiles grinste breit, da er sich ganz genau vorstellen konnte, wie Lydia ihre Hilfe regelrecht aufgedrängt hatte. Wenn es um die Planung von Partys ging, dann kannte die erdbeerblonde Frau kein Halten mehr... Noch dazu wenn es um eine Hochzeitsparty ging...  
Isaacs Stimme riss Stiles wieder aus seinen Gedanken, jedoch bekam er nur noch den letzten Rest mit.  
„... fürchte ihr müsst euch das Zimmer teilen.“  
What the... fuck?!  
Teilen?  
Oh Gott...   
Bitte... alles nur keine heiklen Zimmeraufteilungen!  
  
Noch bevor Stiles nachhaken konnte, gab Derek ein leises Brummen von sich.  
„Wenn es nicht anders geht... Von mir aus...“  
Isaacs Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, da er mit deutlich mehr Widerstand gerechnet hatte. Noch dazu seitens Derek!  
Aber der Werwolf schien sich ziemlich schnell seinem Schicksal zu ergeben, weshalb Isaac auch kurz stockte bevor er sich an Dean, Sam und Cas wandte.  
„Ähm... okay... Also... Das rechte Zimmer ist ein wenig größer. Sogar mit einer kleinen Schlafcouch. Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig eng für drei, aber...“  
„Schon okay!“  
Sam winkte schnell ab.  
Für ein paar Tage würde das definitiv seinen Zweck erfüllen... und es war eh fraglich, ob sie wirklich bis zur Hochzeit hier bleiben würden!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	2. Von vernünftigen Erwachsenen und einem herzerweichenden Anblick...

** Kapitel 2:  
Von vernünftigen Erwachsenen und einem herzerweichenden Anblick... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Und er hat einfach so 'ja' gesagt?“  
Coras Stimme war nur ein kaum hörbares, fassungsloses Flüstern, als sie vorsichtig die heiße Tasse Tee vor Isaac auf den Küchentisch abstellte und sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte.  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage!“  
Ihr Verlobter starrte sie mit großen, blauen Augen an, während er die dampfende Tasse näher zu sich heran zog. Er hatte darauf geachtete, dass er mindestens genauso leise sprach, wie die junge Frau.  
Das war die einzige Möglichkeit um nicht belauscht zu werden, wenn man vorübergehend unter einem Dach mit anderen Werwölfen hauste.  
„Er benimmt sich irgendwie... komisch...“  
Cora seufzte leise und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was mit ihrem Bruder los war, aber seit sie Derek und Stiles vom Flughafen abgeholt hatten, benahm sich der ältere Werwolf anders...  
Er war fast schon... umgänglich...   
Und das sollte was heißen!  
Zumindest hatte er laut Isaac nicht einmal den kleinsten Ansatz eines Aufstandes gemacht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich mit der Nervensäge höchstpersönlich a.k.a. Stiles ein Zimmer teilen musste.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er einfach nur Jetlag...“, murmelte Isaac schließlich und riss somit seine Verlobte aus ihren verworrenen Gedanken.  
Augenblicklich wanderte eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue der jungen Frau nach oben und sie musterte den Lockenkopf neben sich mit einem skeptischen Blick.  
Ja klar... Als ob Werwölfe tatsächlich unter den Folgen von einem Jetlag leiden würden...  
„Oder aber, er ist einfach einer der Wenigen hier, der sich wie ein richtiger Erwachsener benimmt und etwas Vernunft zeigt!“, drang plötzlich eine laute Stimme durch die Küche.  
Verschreckt zuckten sowohl Isaac als auch Cora zusammen, so als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt, ehe sie sich blitzschnell auf den alten Holzstühlen herum drehten.  
„Oh Mann... Chris!“, zischte Cora schließlich verärgert, jedoch hatte sich in ihrem Inneren Erleichterung breit gemacht. Sie waren so vertieft in ihr Gespräch gewesen, dass sie den ruhigen Herzschlag des älteren Mannes gar nicht bemerkt hatten und sie konnten nur von Glück reden, dass nicht ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Werwolf hinter ihnen stand.  
  
Chris lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und hatte eine offene Bierflasche in der Hand.  
„Was denn? Ihr wolltet doch wissen, wieso Derek sich...“  
„Pscht! Nicht so laut!“  
Augenblicklich hatte Isaac seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen gelegt und den älteren Mann mit einem empörten Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Mit einem Seufzen verdrehte der ehemalige Jäger seine Augen, nachdem ihm in seinem eigenen Haus buchstäblich der Mund verboten worden war und führte stattdessen die Bierflasche an seine Lippen. Nach einem kräftigen Schluck schüttelte er schlussendlich den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem gemurmelten „... wie im Kindergarten...“ von den beiden jungen Werwölfen ab.  
  
Cora drehte sich fast schon beleidigt wieder um, nachdem Chris aus der Küche marschiert war.  
„Tss... Ich lasse es mir trotzdem nicht nehmen, dass da was im Busch ist!“  
Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich die Dunkelhaarige ein wenig nach hinten und wippte auf dem Stuhl zurück.  
Chris konnte ja viel behaupten... aber... Derek und vernünftiger Erwachsener? Niemals!  
Derek war eher ein elender Starrkopf, der sofort zu Mr. Obergriesgram mutierte, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verlief...  
Und eine Zimmerteilung mit Stiles? Das war ja wohl alles andere als geplant gewesen...  
Isaac schenkte seiner Verlobten nur ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er die Tasse an seine Lippen führte und einen Schluck von dem Früchtetee nahm.  
Schließlich stellte er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und schob sie in Richtung Cora.  
  
Die Dunkelhaarige schenkte dem dargebotenen Getränk jedoch keine Beachtung. Sie war schon wieder so sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie um sich herum gar nichts mehr mitbekam.  
Erst als Isaac sie mit seiner Hand an der Wange berührte und ihr Gesicht zur Seite drehte, blinzelte sie irritiert.  
„Schatz... Ich krieg ja schon Kopfweh, alleine vom Zusehen, wie sehr du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen über Dereks komisches Verhalten zerbrichst...“  
Cora verdrehte nur die Augen, jedoch schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht unbewusst näher an Isaacs warme Hand.  
„Egal wie sehr du jetzt auch darüber nachdenkst... Dein Bruder ist ein wandelndes Kreuzworträtsel! Und sei mir nicht böse, aber... Das Lösen von Kreuzworträtseln ist echt nicht deine Stärke.“  
Die Dunkelhaarige konnte ein empörtes Schnauben über diese freche Behauptung von Isaac nicht rechtzeitig zurück halten.  
„Ha ha... Sehr witzig...“  
Ihr Verlobter grinste nur breit und beugte sich schließlich nach vorne, um die Lippen der kleineren Frau mit einem hauchzarten Kuss zu verschließen, bevor sie erneut zu Wort kommen konnte.  
Augenblicklich lehnte sich Cora dem anderen Werwolf entgegen, was den Kuss um einiges intensiver werden ließ.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, leckte sich Cora genüsslich einmal über die Lippen.  
Hmm... lecker...  
Waldfrüchtetee gehörte eindeutig zu ihren Lieblingssorten.  
Isaacs Arme hatten sich fest um die schmale Taille der Dunkelhaarigen geschlungen, so dass Cora mittlerweile eher auf dem Schoß ihres Verlobten saß, als auf dem Holzstuhl.  
„Na... willst du immer noch Kreuzworträtsel lösen?“  
Cora versank regelrecht in die funkelnden, blauen Augen des Werwolfs, der sie fast schon mit einem hungrigen Blick anstarrte.  
„Ich hätte da nämlich eine viel bessere Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können...“  
„Ach ja? Und mit was?“  
Cora wusste die Antwort eigentlich schon, aber sie liebte es, wenn Isaacs Stimme plötzlich diesen tiefen, grollenden Ton annahm, der ihr Innerstes erzittern ließ.  
„Generalprobe für die Hochzeitsnacht!“, knurrte der Werwolf schließlich, was dafür sorgte, dass Dereks komisches Verhalten komplett aus den Gedanken der dunkelhaarigen Frau verbannt wurde.  
Hey... Ihr Bruder war laut Chris immerhin ein vernünftiger Erwachsener...   
Er würde schon keine Dummheiten machen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Seufzend zog Derek die Badezimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss. Er konnte von unten ein leises Kichern hören, das eindeutig zu seiner Schwester gehörte und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich um viele Jahre zurück in seine Jugend versetzt. Früher hatte Cora oft und gerne herzhaft gelacht.   
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatten sie alle viel gelacht, bis...  
Mit einem leisen Schnauben vergrub Derek das Gesicht in dem kleinen Handtuch, das er sich aus dem Badezimmer mitgenommen hatte.   
Seine Haare waren noch ganz feucht, weshalb er sich einmal mit dem weichen Frotteestoff fahrig über den Kopf fuhr, um die erdrückenden Erinnerungen an früher damit einfach wegzuwischen.  
  
Als er plötzlich leise Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte und das Kichern immer näher kam, überlegte Derek kurz, ob er den Rückzug ins Badezimmer antreten sollte.   
„Isaac, lass mich runter... Was machst du denn... ah!“  
Das Kichern hatte sich auf einmal in ein leises Stöhnen verwandelt, weshalb Derek leicht das Gesicht verzog und sich eine unangenehme Hitze in seinen Wangen anstaute.  
Oh Gott...  
Wenn es etwas gab, was er definitiv NICHT hören wollte, dann war das seine kleine Schwester, wie sie irgendwelche leidenschaftliche Laute von sich gab.  
So schnell wie möglich huschte Derek den Gang entlang und trat viel lieber den Rückzug in das Zimmer an, das er sich für die nächsten Tage mit Stiles teilen würde...  
Im Badezimmer fühlte er sich nicht ganz so sicher!  
Nicht, dass die beiden Turteltauben sich zu einer gemeinsamen Dusche oder dergleichen entschieden...  
  
Nachdem Derek die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich erleichtert gegen das kühle Holz. Sein Blick schweifte dabei unweigerlich durch das geräumige Zimmer.  
Er hatte Stiles vorhin den Vortritt im Badezimmer gelassen, da der Jüngere ihm regelrecht ein Ohr abgekaut hatte, dass er zuerst duschen wollte.  
Jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte Stiles die Zeit alleine, als Derek duschen war, genutzt um seinen halben Kofferinhalt in dem Zimmer auf dem Boden zu verteilen.  
Überall lagen Bücher herum, dicke Wälzer teilweise aufeinander gestapelt und einige Schnellhefter... Scheinbar hatte Stiles wirklich seine halbe Bibliothek mitgenommen...  
  
Inmitten von diesem ganzen Chaos stand das – für Dereks Geschmack ein wenig zu kleine – Doppelbett, auf dem Stiles ausgestreckt lag.  
Er hatte seinen roten Kapuzenpulli gegen ein T-Shirt getauscht auf dem irgendwelche Comicfiguren aufgedruckt waren und so wie es aussah hatte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sich irgendetwas über die dunklen Boxershorts anzuziehen.  
Seine nackten Beine hingen von der Matratze, so dass er nur halb auf dem Bett lag, ganz so als wäre er einfach zur Seite hin umgekippt.  
Das Gesicht hatte er zur Türe hin gewendet und in den Armen hielt er ein dickes Strafgesetzbuch, das ihm momentan scheinbar als Kuscheltier diente.  
Die warme Dusche und der Jetlag hatten nun endgültig ihren Tribut gefordert. Stiles schnarchte nämlich ganz leise vor sich hin...  
  
Derek schüttelte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot den Kopf, stockte dann jedoch in der Bewegung als er bemerkte, dass sich auf seinen Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln ausgebreitet hatte.   
Augenblicklich zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, aber was sollte er machen...?  
Stiles gab gerade ein absolut herzerweichendes Bild ab, so dass sich nicht einmal der Grumpy-Wolf dieser Wirkung widersetzen konnte.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen stieß sich der Werwolf von der Türe ab und trat auf den Eckschreibtisch zu, der neben dem Kleiderschrank stand. Das Handtuch, das er immer noch in Händen hielt, hing er über den Stuhl und schließlich machte er sich daran die ganzen Bücher vom Boden aufzusammeln und sie fein säuberlich auf dem Schreibtisch aufzustapeln.  
Derek hatte Unordnung noch nie sonderlich gemocht...   
  
Als er die letzten beiden Bücher vom Bett aufgesammelt hatte, griff er vorsichtig nach dem dicken Wälzer, an den sich Stiles immer noch fest klammerte.  
Nur mühsam schaffte er es das Gesetzesbuch aus den Fängen des Jüngeren zu befreien, was auch unweigerlich ein leises Murren seitens Stiles nach sich zog.   
Derek hielt kurz den Atem an, da er fürchtete er hätte den Dunkelhaarigen geweckt, jedoch zog der Jüngere nur seine Nase kraus, ehe er sich wieder entspannte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Derek wie nahe er Stiles Gesicht plötzlich wieder war, da er sich nach unten gebeugt hatte um besser an das Buch heranzukommen.  
Der warme Atem des Jüngeren streifte über seine Haut und sorgte dafür dass ein angenehmer Schauer durch seinen Körper lief.  
Sein Blick wanderte von den geschlossenen Augen, über die langen, feinen Wimpern, die fast schon auf den blassen Wangen des Jüngeren auflagen, bis hin zu dem sinnlichen Mund, der leicht geöffnet war.  
Es war so, als wurde er plötzlich magisch von den geschwungenen Lippen angezogen werden.  
Er wollte sie einfach wieder auf seinen Eigenen spüren...  
Er wollte noch einmal... nur einmal...  
  
Bevor Derek darüber nachdenken konnte, lehnte er sich noch ein Stück weiter nach unten, bis seine Lippen endlich wieder die des Jüngeren berührten.  
Es war genauso berauschend wie bei den Küssen im Flugzeug, jedoch war dieser Kuss hier um einiges einseitiger... Derek blinzelte kurz und richtete sich dann abrupt wieder auf.  
Scheiße...  
Was machte er denn nur?  
Er legte das Gesetzesbuch auf dem Nachttisch ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen fahrig über das Gesicht und durch die dunklen Haare.  
Verdammt...  
Er wusste noch nicht einmal woran er bei Stiles eigentlich war... und...  
Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sich definitiv über das unterhalten mussten, was im Flugzeug passiert war, was auch hieß, dass sie DEFINITIV über Gefühle sprechen mussten...  
Wenn es etwas gab, worin Derek ein absoluter Versager war, dann war das wohl über diese ganze Gefühlsduselei zu sprechen!  
  
Seufzend griff Derek schließlich nach den Füßen des Jüngeren und sorgte zumindest dafür, dass Stiles komplett auf der Matratze lag, ehe er einmal um das Bett herum ging und sich auf die Kante setzte.  
Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter, knipste der Werwolf die helle Deckenbeleuchtung aus und legte sich der Länge nach hin.  
Er drehte dem jüngeren Mann bewusst den Rücken zu, da er leider trotz der Dunkelheit immer noch viel zu viel erkennen konnte und er konnte sich gerade nicht darauf verlassen, dass er sich zurück halten konnte!  
  
Kurz nachdem Derek seine Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte er hinter sich ein leises Rascheln hören.  
Stiles hatte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite gedreht, was ihn unweigerlich in die Reichweite des warmen Körper von Derek gebracht hatte.  
Augenblicklich schien sich der junge Mann noch näher an die plötzliche Wärmequelle zu schmiegen, so dass er regelrecht an dem breiten Rücken des Älteren klebte.  
Der Werwolf riss die Augen wieder auf und verspannte sich ein wenig, als sich auch noch ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und Stiles Atem ihm im Nacken streifte.  
Derek hielt die Luft an und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.  
  
„Stiles... hey... Stiles!“, zischte er schließlich leise, allerdings bekam er keine Antwort, da sich der Jüngere immer noch im Land der Träume befand.  
Oh... Gott...  
Na das konnten ja tolle Nächte werden...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	3. Von selbsternannten Wächtern und nächtlichen Beschäftigungen...

** Kapitel 3:  
Von selbsternannten Wächtern und nächtlichen Beschäftigungen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Es musste bestimmt schon 20 Jahre her sein, dass Dean sich ein Bett mit seinem jüngeren Bruder geteilt hatte... und das auch aus einem sehr guten Grund!  
Mit einem leisen Murren drehte er sich zur Seite, wobei er die Bettdecke unweigerlich mit sich zerrte und sie somit seinem Bruder klaute.  
Sam schien das jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu stören, was Dean leider nicht die Genugtuung einbrachte, die er sich von dieser Aktion gewünscht hätte.  
Das Bett war definitiv nicht dafür gedacht, dass zwei erwachsene Männer – wobei einer davon eher ein verdammter Riese war – bequem darin Platz finden konnten.  
Das musste Dean gerade ziemlich schmerzhaft feststellen, als ihm sein Bruder erst einen Ellbogen in den Rücken rammte, nur um dann auch noch mit einem leisen 'Platsch' seine Hand auf Deans Gesicht fallen zu lassen.  
Dieser elende Mistkerl!  
  
Dean richtete sich so abrupt auf, dass Sams Hand von seinem Gesicht glitt und dumpf auf die Matratze zurück fiel. In dem spärlichen Licht, das durch das große Fenster hereinfiel konnte er gerade noch so erkennen, dass der jüngere Mann fast das ganze Bett für sich beansprucht hatte und Dean mittlerweile am äußersten Rand lag.  
Pah... Dabei war er doch der Ältere, verdammt nochmal...  
Eigentlich hätte er das alleinige Recht auf das Bett gehabt, aber Sam hatte ihn mit diesem verdammten Hundeblick angesehen und...   
Wer konnte bei diesem Anblick seinem kleinen Bruder schon etwas abschlagen, wenn besagter 'kleiner' Bruder einen halben Kopf größer als man selbst war und somit der Eindruck eines zu groß geratenen Welpen noch unterstützt wurde.  
Verdammt aber auch... Wieso  ließ er sich nur immer wieder so einlullen?  
Aber zumindest hatte sich Dean nicht gänzlich aus dem Bett vertreiben lassen, weshalb er sich nun allerdings auch in dieser misslichen Lage befand.  
Ein zu kleines Bett und ein Halbriese als Bruder, der besagtes Bett fast vollkommen ausfüllte...  
Was will man mehr?  
  
„Dean?“  
  
Ein verschrecktes Keuchen kam über die Lippen des Jägers, als er herumwirbelte und beinahe kopfüber von der Matratze gekippt wäre.  
Die tiefe Stimme war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht und hatte ihn somit aus seinem Selbstmitleid herausgerissen. In letzter Sekunde konnte sich Dean gerade noch an dem Erstbesten festklammern, was ihm unter die Finger kam...  
Trotzdem wäre er beinahe vorn übergekippt, wenn er nicht auf einmal an der Schulter gepackt worden wäre.  
„Alles okay?“  
Dean zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein warmer Atem im Gesicht streifte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Stimme plötzlich so nahe bei ihm sein würde.   
In dieser verfluchten Dunkelheit konnte er nicht viel sehen, aber diese Grabesstimme würde er unter abertausenden wiedererkennen.  
„Cas?!“  
  
Der Engel ging neben dem Bett in die Knie, so dass er sich nicht mehr so weit nach unten beugen musste. Erst jetzt wurde Dean bewusst, dass das Erstbeste, an dem er sich vorhin festgeklammert hatte, Castiels Hemd gewesen war.  
Nur widerwillig entließ er den hellen Stoff aus seinem Griff, jedoch wusste er nicht, was er sonst mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte, weshalb er stattdessen die Bettdecke packte und sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich zog.  
„Verdammt... Willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme, oder was ist los mit dir?“  
Das Herz schlug dem Jäger gerade bis zum Hals.   
Er war nicht auf solch eine nächtliche Störung gefasst gewesen, allerdings wusste er nicht einmal, ob sein Herz gerade wirklich wegen dem Schrecken Amok lief, oder aber, weil sich Cas ihm noch weiter entgegen beugte, so dass sie sich fast schon mit den Oberkörpern berührten.  
  
„Du schläfst nicht...“  
Dean konnte ein ungläubiges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.  
„Was zum...?“  
Scheinbar hatte er ein wenig lauter gesprochen, als beabsichtigt, da sich Sam mit einem unwilligen Murren auf die Seite drehte und den beiden älteren Männern so den Rücken zuwandte.  
Dean verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, jedoch senkte er trotzdem seine Stimme zu einem leisen Flüstern, um seinen Bruder nicht nochmals zu stören.  
„Da wäre ich ja niemals selbst drauf gekommen, Sherlock...“  
Castiel neigte nur irritiert den Kopf zur Seite, so als würde er kurz überlegen, ob er Dean darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sein Name NICHT Sherlock war, allerdings schien er es sich im letzten Moment anders zu überlegen...  
„Du solltest aber schlafen!“, murmelte er stattdessen, weshalb Dean nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
Was lief bei diesen Engeln schief?   
Manchmal waren die einfach nur suspekt...  
„Was glaubst du, was ich hier versuche?“, zischte der Jäger schließlich als Antwort. „Ich teste gerade bestimmt nicht, wie oft man sich in einer Stunde von einer Seite auf die andere drehen kann...“  
„Es sind schon zwei Stunden und zehn Minuten...“  
  
Dean starrte Castiel an, so als wäre dem Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Zwar konnte er nur wage die Umrisse des Engels erkennen, aber vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte er ein ganz klares Bild. Castiels blaue Augen, die ihn gerade eindringlich musterten, die Augenbrauen, die sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammen gezogen hatten und die vollen Lippen, die er ein wenig zusammengekniffen hatte, da ihm die letzten Worte herausgerutscht waren.  
„Hast du mich etwa die ganze Zeit über beobachtet?“  
Ertappt lehnte sich Cas ein Stück zurück, jedoch ließ er seine Hand auf Deans Schulter liegen.  
Dean war noch nicht einmal überrascht darüber, dass der Engel ihn beobachtet hatte...   
Das war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal gewesen, aber... trotzdem... hier ging es ums Prinzip!  
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass das einfach nur gruselig ist! Man beobachtet keine Leute im Schlaf, Cas!“  
„Du hast doch gar nicht geschlafen...“  
Argh...!   
Am liebsten hätte sich Dean die Haare gerauft, allerdings seufzte er einfach nur ergeben.  
Das hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn...  
  
Cas schien es jedoch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen zu können.  
„Außerdem habe ich dich nicht beobachtet... Ich habe über dich gewacht!“  
Ungläubig zog Dean die Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte den Engel mit offenem Mund an, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort durchringen können.  
„Cas... Egal ob bewachen oder beobachten... Spanner bleibt Spanner... Das macht keinen Unterschied...“  
„Natürlich macht es das...“  
Castiels Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst, was daran liegen könnte, dass er versuchte zu flüstern, um Sam in seinem Schlaf nicht zu stören.  
„Die Aufgabe eines Beobachters ist es, nur tatenlos zuzusehen... Ein Wächter hingegen hat die Verantwortung für seinen Schützling und greift im Notfall ein, wenn...“  
„Was zum...?! Ich bin doch nicht dein Schützling!“  
Dean richtete sich ein wenig weiter auf und schob die Hand des Engels bestimmend von seiner Schulter.  
„Und ich brauche auch bestimmt keinen selbsternannten Wächter, Beschützer oder gruseligen Spanner, der mir nicht mehr von der Seite weicht...“, setzte der Jäger energisch hinterher.  
  
Okay...   
Das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu hart gewesen und Dean bereute die Worte auch sofort wieder.  
Es war zu dunkel, um die genaue Reaktion des Engels erkennen zu können, jedoch reichte das es aus, um einen schemenhaften Schatten ausmachen zu können, der sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.  
Bevor sich der Engel von ihm abwenden konnte, griff Dean blind nach der Hand des kleineren Mannes, jedoch bekam er nur den Ellbogen zu fassen.  
„Cas... das war nicht so...“  
„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen!“  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung hatte der Engel Deans Hand von sich abgeschüttelt, jedoch konnte der Jäger stattdessen eine zarte Berührung in seinem Gesicht spüren.  
„Warte... Cas!“  
Castiels Finger streiften sanft über seine Wange und augenblicklich wurden Deans Augen schwer.   
Seufzend ließ er sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen und versuchte verzweifelt nach der Hand des Engels zu greifen...  
Er hatte das doch gar nicht so gemeint!  
Er wollte doch nicht, dass Cas... dass er...  
Er durfte nicht gehen...   
Bevor Dean den Engel jedoch zu fassen bekommen konnte, verschluckte ihn schließlich die Dunkelheit und sein letzter Gedanke schien zu verblassen...  
Cas durfte nicht gehen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen richtete sich Dean ruckartig in dem Bett auf. Sein T-Shirt klebte ihm unangenehm am Rücken, das Leintuch war ganz klamm und verheddert und die Bettdecke hatte er von sich gestrampelt.  
Oh Mann...  
Was für ein Traum...  
Zittrig fuhr sich Dean über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, ehe er mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck seine Hände wieder sinken ließ und an seinem T-Shirt abstreifte.  
Bah...   
Sogar seine Haare waren ganz feucht...  
Sam lag nach wie vor neben ihm, zusammengefaltet wie ein Origami, so dass seine langen Beine wie durch ein Wunder auch noch Platz in dem kleinen Bett fanden und schien nach wie vor friedlich vor sich hin zu schnarchen.  
  
Seufzend zog Dean seine Beine an und schwang sie schließlich über den Rand der Matratze. Seine nackten Füße berührten den Parkettboden und sofort breitete sich eine angenehme Kühle in seinen erhitzten Fußsohlen aus.   
Unbewusst hatte er sich an seinen Unterarm gegriffen.   
Das verdammte Mal schickte heiße Wellen durch seinen gesamten Körper und hatte ihn somit wahrscheinlich auch aus seinem Schlaf gerissen...   
Wobei das bei dem Traum, den er gehabt hatte gar nicht mal so schlecht gewesen war.  
Dean ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, wobei er leider nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte, also erhob er sich schließlich von dem Bett.  
Er musste einfach sicher gehen...  
  
Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zu der Schlafcouch, jedoch blieb Dean auf der Hälfte der Strecke wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„C... Cas?!“  
Sein Blick huschte über die zusammengefaltete, unangetastete Decke, die über der Armlehne des Sofas gelegt worden war und über die Polster und Kissen, die an der Rückenlehne aufgereiht worden waren...   
Von dem Engel fehlte allerdings jede Spur...  
„Cas?“, zischte Dean leise, in der Hoffnung der Engel würde gleich aus irgendeinem Eck auftauchen und ihn erschrecken.  
Nichts...  
„Verdammt... Cas!“  
Dean war selbst überrascht wie schnell sich die Panik in seine Stimme eingeschlichen hatte.   
  
Sam regte sich in dem Bett und richtete sich schließlich auf, so dass er auf den Ellbogen abgestützt Dean verschlafen mustern konnte.  
Durch das Licht, das durch das Fenster hereinfiel konnte Sam erkenne, wie sein Bruder auf die Knie ging und einen Blick unter das Bett warf.  
„Dean... Was machst du da?“, fragte er schlaftrunken und glaubte für einen Moment, dass er sich vielleicht immer noch in einem Traum befand.  
Er bekam keine Antwort von dem älteren Mann, stattdessen richtete sich Dean nur abrupt wieder auf und war auch schon dabei die beiden Schranktüren zu öffnen.  
Okay...   
Jetzt war es wohl wirklich soweit...   
Sein Bruder war ganz offiziell durchgedreht!  
  
„Dean? Hey... Dean!“  
Sam richtete sich soweit auf, dass er sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte und beobachtete seinen Bruder dabei, wie er die Schranktüren mit einem Schnauben wieder schloss.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du?“  
„Ich... Cas... Er ist weg...“  
Sams Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben und er musste ein leises Seufzen unterdrücken.  
„Er wird sich wohl kaum im Schrank verstecken...“  
Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wieso seinem Bruder mitten in der Nacht auffiel, dass ihr gefiederter Freund ausgeflogen war.   
Das war ja wohl auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Cas auf einmal die Fliege machte...  
„Vielleicht ist er nur frische Luft schnappen... Wo ist das Problem?“  
  
Dean warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der zum Glück seine Wirkung verfehlte, da Sam ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ich meine... Er ist ein Engel, er braucht keinen Schlaf... Wieso sollte er also die ganze Nacht hier bei uns...“  
„Ich muss ihn finden!“, wurde Sam von seinem Bruder vehement unterbrochen und er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war Dean auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Reisende sollte man bekanntlich ja nicht aufhalten...   
Und wenn Dean es sich zu seiner nächtlichen Beschäftigung machte einen ausgeflogenen Engel zu suchen, dann würde Sam ihn bestimmt nicht davon abhalten!  
Er starrte lediglich noch ein paar Minuten irritiert hinter seinem durchgedrehten Bruder hinterher, ehe er mit einem Schultern zucken wieder nach unten rutschte, so dass er sich auf der Matratze ausstrecken konnte...   
Was für ein verrückter Traum...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Die Treppenstufen gaben ein leises Knarren von sich, als Dean in das Erdgeschoss herunterstieg. Er hatte sich kein Licht gemacht, jedoch war es hier nicht so dunkel wie in dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Sam und Cas teilte.  
Vorsichtig stieg er die letzte Stufe hinunter.   
Es war mucksmäuschenstill hier unten, nicht einmal die typischen Stadtgeräusche waren von draußen zu hören, aber die Gegend hier war wahrscheinlich auch viel zu abgelegen vom Stadtzentrum.  
Die Küche war komplett verlassen, genauso wie das Wohnzimmer, jedoch konnte Dean erkennen, dass die Terrassentüre nur angelehnt war.  
Vielleicht hatte Sam ja recht und Cas war tatsächlich nur frische Luft schnappen... oder aber... Er hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht!  
Dean war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er nur geträumt hatte, dass er Cas so angeschnauzt hatte, oder ob er es wirklich getan hatte...  
Mit einem entschlossenen Blick ging er auf die Terrassentüre zu und zog sie so weit auf, dass er über die Schwelle nach draußen treten konnte...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	4. Von einem schönen Sternenhimmel und einer Schlechten-Laune-Zone...

** Kapitel 4:  
Von einem schönen Sternenhimmel und einer Schlechten-Laune-Zone... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Deans Blick fiel sofort auf den Rücken des Engels, der auf den Steinstufen der Terrasse saß und in den schwarzen Nachthimmel starrte.  
Entweder Castiel hatte seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt, oder er ignorierte ihn gekonnt.  
Der Engel zeigte nämlich noch nicht einmal eine Reaktion, als die Terrassentüre hinter Dean mit einem viel zu lauten Geräusch zuschnappte.  
Die Erleichterung darüber dass Cas immer noch hier war, war ziemlich schnell wieder verflogen und machte stattdessen genügend Platz für eine Nervosität, die Dean so schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
Er trat einen Schritt auf den Engel zu, blieb dann aber wieder unschlüssig stehen.  
Zum Glück hatte er die dumme Angewohnheit in seiner Jeans zu schlafen, weshalb er nun seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben konnte.  
Sein Blick hing wie gebannt auf Castiels Rücken, während er auf irgendeine Reaktion des Engels wartete...  
Egal ob nun ein 'Hau ab!' oder ein 'Komm her!'... wobei ihm die letztere Variante deutlich lieber war.  
  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, jemanden zu beobachten wäre gruselig!“, brach Castiel schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen und wandte sich von dem Nachthimmel ab, um den größeren Mann mit einem seiner bohrenden Blicke festzunageln.  
Dean war ein wenig überrascht, dass der Satz mit solch einer unterschwelligen Angriffslustigkeit ausgesprochen worden war.  
So wie das klang hatte er vorhin tatsächlich nicht nur geträumt, sondern Cas wirklich vor den Kopf gestoßen...  
Klasse gemacht, Winchester...  
Der Jäger verlagerte das Gewicht unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er nach einer passenden Antwort suchte.  
„Ja, das stimmt, aber... mir hat jemand gesagt, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob man jemanden beobachtet oder über ihn wacht...“  
Castiels Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, weshalb Dean dem Blick des Engels schließlich auswich und stattdessen über seinen Kopf hinweg in den dunklen Garten starrte.  
Oh Mann...  
Er konnte sich nie richtig konzentrieren, wenn diese strahlenden, blauen Augen sich tief in seine Seele zu bohren schienen.  
  
Cas gab nur ein leises Schnauben von sich.  
„Und was machst du im Moment? Bist du gerade ein Beobachter oder ein Wächter? ...Oder doch nur ein gruseliger Spanner?“  
Dean seufzte leise und wandte sich bei diesen Worten wieder an den Engel.  
Er stockte kurz und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er sehen konnte, wie verletzt Castiel für einen kurzen Moment aussah, ehe sich der ältere Mann scheinbar wieder gefangen hatte.  
Ohne auf eine Einladung des Engels zu warten, setzte sich Dean schließlich in Bewegung und ließ sich ein wenig ungelenk auf die Steinstufe neben Castiel nieder.  
Er konnte genau spüren, dass er dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurde, aber er vermied es gekonnt einen weiteren Blick auf den Engel zu riskieren.  
Stattdessen war er es nun, der wie gebannt in den schwarzen Nachthimmel blickte.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich wäre ein Freund... aber... ich glaube, dass ich dabei gerade keinen sonderlich guten Job mache...“  
Castiel holte einmal Luft, so als wollte er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, jedoch schienen ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen kommen zu wollen, da er schließlich einfach nur laut ausatmete.  
Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, jedoch war es dieses Mal ein erdrückendes Schweigen, das deutlich länger anhielt.  
Wenn Dean etwas hasste, dann war das diese sogenannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm... Genau so fühlte sich das nämlich gerade an!  
  
„Wahnsinn... mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön so ein Sternenhimmel sein kann...“  
Ein kläglicher Versuch die Stille zu beenden...  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cas ihn dafür gerade ungläubig anstarrte, aber das war ihm egal, solange dieses unangenehme Schweigen dadurch endlich gebrochen wurde.  
Sein Blick wanderte über den klaren Nachthimmel.  
Die einzelnen Sterne gehörten bestimmt alle zu einem großen Ganzen, waren Teil von einem Bild, aber Dean kannte noch nicht einmal eines von diesen Sternenbildern...  
„Ja... er ist... wunderschön...“, kam es schließlich leise von dem Engel, und Dean zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er bemerkte wie nah Castiel seinem Gesicht gekommen war.  
Statt so wie der Jäger in den Nachthimmel zu blicken, starrte der Engel wie gebannt auf Deans Seitenprofil.  
  
Der Herzschlag des größeren Mannes setzte kurz aus und schien sich dann schier zu überschlagen, als er den Blick des Engels erwiderte.  
Er räusperte sich leise.  
„Cas... hör mal... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe, aber... Ich... habe das wirklich so gemeint...“  
Castiel wollte den Jäger schon unterbrechen...  
Die Enttäuschung stand ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, jedoch ließ Dean ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
„Nein... Warte... Ich habe damit bestimmt nicht gemeint, dass du gehen sollst, oder dass ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben möchte... Aber ich brauche einfach keinen Beschützer!“  
Die Augenbrauen des Engels zogen sich noch weiter zusammen und er legte den Kopf schief, allerdings hörte er weiter aufmerksam zu, ohne Dean noch einmal unterbrechen zu wollen.  
„Es spielt auch gar keine Rolle ob Sam nun den Beschützer heraushängen lassen will, oder du... Es hat einfach keinen Sinn mich beschützen zu wollen, weil... weil...“  
Deans Blick senkte sich, so dass er eher auf Castiels Oberkörper schaute.  
Seine linke Hand hatte ganz automatisch nach seinem rechten Unterarm gegriffen, wo das Mal von Kain ein beständiges, nervtötendes Pochen durch seinen Körper sendete.  
„Ich bin eh schon verloren... Ich bin es einfach nicht Wert beschützt zu werden und ich will euch ersparen, dass ihr...“  
Zum Ende hin war Dean immer leiser geworden, und schließlich brach er verschreckt komplett ab, als Cas ihn grob an den Schultern packte.  
  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte sich der Engel auch schon zu ihm herüber gebeugt und seine Lippen fest auf Deans eigene Lippen gepresst, ganz so als wollte er ihn daran hindern, den Rest des Satzes laut auszusprechen.  
Und zugegeben...  
Das war eine ziemlich erfolgreiche Methode um Dean zum Schweigen zu bringen. Lediglich ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen ehe er sich näher an den warmen Körper ihm gegenüber presste und seine Arme um den breiten Rücken des Engels schlang.  
Augenblicklich rutschten Castiels Hände von Deans Schultern nach oben, bis eine in dem Nacken des Jägers liegen blieb und die andere sanft über dessen Wange streichelte.  
Dean wollte den Kuss nur allzu gerne noch weiter vertiefen, jedoch rückte Cas viel zu schnell wieder ein Stück von ihm ab, so dass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten.  
Castiels Hand, die er in den Nacken des größeren Mannes gelegt hatte, gesellte sich zu der anderen Hand, so dass er Deans Gesicht festhalten konnte.  
Der Jäger war dadurch gezwungen dem Blick des Engels standzuhalten...  
  
Cas fühlte sich um Jahre zurück versetzt, als er Dean damals aus der Hölle befreit hatte. Damals hatte der Jäger auf ihn genau den gleichen Eindruck gemacht, wie jetzt...  
Dieser Gedanke, es nicht verdient zu haben, gerettet zu werden, schien immer noch in den tiefen des Mannes verwurzelt zu sein.  
„Du wirst es immer Wert sein, beschützt zu werden...“  
Als Dean zu einer Widerrede ansetzen wollte, verstärkte Cas lediglich den Druck seiner Hände, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Egal ob von Sam... oder von mir! Du verdienst es beschützt zu werden, hörst du...?“  
„Aber ihr...“  
„Und wenn wir alle dabei untergehen, dann ist es eben so...“, wurde Dean von dem Engel unterbrochen.  
„Du bist es trotzdem Wert!“  
  
Sie starrten sich ein paar Minuten an, bevor Dean ergeben seufzte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Oh Mann... Du hast in letzter Zeit echt zu viele Teenieschnulzen angeschaut, oder?“  
Irritiert zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Engels zusammen, was dazu führte, dass sich auf Deans Lippen ein Lächeln ausbreitete.  
Schließlich beugte sich der Jäger so weit nach vorne, bis seine er seine Stirn gegen die des Engels lehnen konnte.  
Dean konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, weshalb er auch die letzten Zentimeter, die noch zwischen ihnen lagen überbrückte, und mit seinem Lippen hauchzart über die des Engels streifte.  
Cas schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, da er den Kuss auch gleich erwiderte und endlich auch intensivierte, indem er mit seiner Zunge herausfordernd gegen Deans Unterlippe stieß.  
  
Dean war so sehr von dem heißen Zungenspiel, das daraufhin zwischen ihnen entbrannte abgelenkt, dass er überrascht keuchte, als Castiel sich plötzlich regelrecht gegen ihn warf, so dass Dean nach hinten kippte und mit dem Rücken gegen den Holzpfosten neben den Treppenstufen stieß.  
Einen kurzen Moment jagte eine Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper, aber das war sehr schnell wieder vergessen, als Castiel sich über Deans Kinn, bis hin zu dem Hals des Größeren küsste. Castiels Hand streichelte dabei über Deans Oberkörper, bis er schließlich der Lendengegend des Jägers gefährlich nahe kam, so dass diesem ein lauteres Stöhnen entwich.  
  
„C... Cas...“  
Dean konnte genau spüren, wie sich die Lippen des Engels zu einem kleinen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Ich habe in letzter Zeit etwas ganz anderes als Teenieschnulzen angeschaut...“  
„Hmm...?“  
Dean blinzelte irritiert, da er seine rhetorische Frage von vorher schon wieder vergessen hatte. Außerdem knabberte Castiel ihm gerade an seinem Ohrläppchen herum und sorgte so dafür, dass irgendwelche Teenieschnulzen das Allerletzte waren, an das er gerade dachte.  
„Eigentlich habe ich in letzter Zeit viel mehr-“  
Castiel beugte sich noch näher an das Ohr des Jägers und hauchte ihm den Rest des Satzes leise entgegen. Seine Stimme war dabei so tief, dass sich Deans Nackenhaare aufstellten und eine Hitzewelle ihm sowohl in südliche Regionen seines Körpers, als auch in seine Wangen schoss, was vielleicht auch an den Worten des Engels liegen könnte.  
Oh... Gott...  
  
Dean legte den Kopf weiter nach hinten, bis er gegen den Holzpfosten stieß und somit dem Engel mehr Spielraum geben konnte.  
Schließlich erhob sich Castiel ein wenig von der Steinstufe, ohne den Kontakt zu Deans Hals zu verlieren.  
Der Jäger nutzte diese Gelegenheit sofort um sich seitlicher hinzusetzen, so dass Castiel zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine rutschen und Dean den Engel wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte.  
Das war um einiges besser, da sie sich jetzt nicht mehr so verrenken mussten, um ihre Körper aneinander zu schmiegen...  
Schließlich rutschte Cas ein Stück nach unten, so dass er seinen Kopf gegen Deans Schulter lehnen konnte, während er mit der Hand sanft über Deans Oberarm, bis hin zu seinem rechten Unterarm streichelte. Als er bei dem Mal von Kain angekommen war, legte er seine Hand über die rote Fluchnarbe, so als würde sie verschwinden, wenn er sie einfach nur lange genug abdeckte.  
  
Die Stille, die sich nun zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war um einiges angenehmer, als das Schweigen von vorher.  
Es war eine versöhnliche Stille...  
Dean musterte Castiels Hand eindringlich, die auf seinem Unterarm lag, während er mit der anderen Hand sanft durch die dunklen Haare des Engels streichelte.  
Wenn dieses beschissene Mal nicht wäre, dann...  
Seufzend wandte Dean den Blick ab, und besah sich lieber wieder den klaren Sternenhimmel, der sich immer noch über ihren Köpfen erstreckte.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er die Sterne angeschaut hatte, aber seine linke Körperhälfte schien langsam unter dem Gewicht des Engels einzuschlafen.  
  
„Cas...?“  
Als er keine Antwort erhielt, beugte sich Dean ein wenig nach vorne um einen Blick auf das Gesicht des kleineren Mannes erhaschen zu können.  
Er war überrascht, als er sehen konnte, dass Castiel tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.  
Zumindest waren die Augen des Engels geschlossen und seine Atmung war ganz ruhig und tief.  
Was zum...  
Dean wusste, dass Engel nicht schliefen, also konnte das nichts Gutes verheißen... Trotzdem hatte der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, etwas Friedliches an sich.  
Seufzend zog der Jäger den anderen Mann fester in seine Arme, ohne ihn zu wecken.  
Er würde sich morgen darüber Gedanken machen, wieso Cas als Engel plötzlich Schlaf zu brauchen schien...  
  
Solange würde er über den Engel wachen.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Derek starrte mit einem griesgrämigen Gesicht in die Kaffeetasse, ganz so als wäre das dunkle Gebräu daran Schuld, dass er in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte.  
Aber WIE hätte er bitteschön schlafen können, wenn sich Stiles die ganze beschissene Nacht wie eine Klette an seinen Rücken klammerte und ihn damit schier um den Verstand brachte.  
Er hatte ja wirklich eine gute Selbstbeherrschung, aber das... das war selbst für ihn zu viel des Guten!  
  
„Wow... Wer hat dir denn so früh am Morgen schon in den Kaffee gespuckt?“  
Cora musterte ihren Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie hatte sich an den Türstock gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Ihre langen braunen Haare waren zu einem unsauberen Dutt hochgebunden, so dass ihr einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen.  
„Hmm...“  
Das war alles, was sie von Derek zu hören bekam.  
Ein tiefes Grummeln und ein finsterer Blick... Ihr Bruder war über die Nacht hinweg wohl wieder ganz der Alte geworden.  
„Hat Stiles so laut geschnarcht, oder wieso hast du so schlechte Laune?“  
  
Cora stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und machte sich daran aus dem oberen Küchenschrank ihren heiß geliebten Waldfruchttee hervorzuholen.  
„Hmm...“  
Wieder nur ein Grummeln als Antwort...  
„Da ist heute aber wieder jemand gesprächig...“, murmelte die Dunkelhaarige vor sich hin, während sie zwei Tassen auf der Theke abstellte.  
Eigentlich sollte sie ja froh sein, dass Derek scheinbar wieder er selbst war... aber...  
Insgeheim hatte ihr der umgänglichere Derek tausendmal besser gefallen, auch wenn es für ihren Bruder ein komisches Verhalten gewesen war.  
  
Zum Glück wurde sie von dem lauten Läuten an der Türe aus der Schlechten-Laune-Zone a.k.a der Küche gerettet. Seufzend warf sie ihrem Bruder noch einen Blick zu, ehe sie sich daran machte die Eingangstüre zu öffnen, da ein weiteres ungeduldiges Klingeln durch das Haus hallte.  
„Mann... ich komm doch schon...“, murrte Cora genervt.  
Na klasse... Dereks Laune hatte eindeutig schon auf sie abgefärbt.  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die große Eingangstüre und wurde auch sofort von einem weiteren mies gelaunten Gesicht begrüßt...  
Was für ein Morgen!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	5. Von heißen Strippern und einem unbefriedigten Sauren Drop...

** Kapitel 5:  
Von heißen Strippern und einem unbefriedigten Sauren Drop... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Lydia?“  
Cora starrte die kleinere Frau mit großen Augen an. Ihre erdbeerblonden Haare waren nicht so schick frisiert wie sonst, sondern nur zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.  
Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Lydia!  
Ihre Schminke war auffallend dezent, was eigentlich in sich ein Widerspruch hätte sein sollen, aber wenn es um Lydia ging, traf das durchaus zu...  
Der Lidstrich saß bei ihr nicht ganz so perfekt, wie er es hätte sein sollen und es waren leichte, dunkle Schatten unter ihren hellbraunen Augen zu erkennen. Nicht einmal der Lippenstift glänzte Cora in dem typischen Rotton entgegen, sondern war schon verblasst.  
  
„Nein... der Kanima von nebenan... Natürlich Lydia... Wer denn sonst?“, zickte Lydia ihr entgegen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, wobei ihr rotblonder Pferdeschwanz wild hin und her schwang.  
Cora zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben, während sie die Eingangstüre ein Stück weiter aufmachte, so dass Lydia an ihr vorbei schreiten konnte.  
Erst jetzt fiel der Dunkelhaarigen auf, dass Lydia nicht einmal High Heels trug, was auch der Grund war, dass sie mit der eigentlich kleineren Frau zur Abwechslung einmal fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe war.  
  
„Mann... Ich sags dir... Ich fliege NIE wieder Economy... Das ist doch wohl eine Frechheit! Hast du dir schon einmal angesehen, was die für unzumutbare Sitzplätze und Toiletten haben? Wie soll man denn da...“  
Bla Bla Bla...  
Cora hatte nur die ersten paar Sekunden zugehört und dann auf Durchzug geschaltet, da Lydia jetzt bestimmt die nächste halbe Stunde nur ein einziges Thema hatte, nämlich ihren Horrorflug und die fehlende Möglichkeit sich zu kultivieren.   
Aber Lydia war selbst Schuld... Hätte sie ihren Flug nicht so kurzfristig umgebucht, um möglichst früh für die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen in Paris zu sein, dann wären auch noch genügend Sitzplätze in der First Class übrig gewesen.  
So hatte Cora nun definitiv kein Mitleid mit der anderen Frau...  
  
Schließlich beugte sich Lydia ein Stück nach vorne, weshalb Cora im ersten Moment dachte, dass die Rothaarige sie endlich zur Begrüßung umarmen wollte, allerdings drückte Lydia ihr lediglich das riesige Handgepäck entgegen.  
Na... danke auch...  
Coras Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich mit Lydia nicht anlegen sollte, vor allem, weil die Ältere viel zu sehr in die Hochzeitsplanungen mit involviert war.  
Das würde nur böse enden!  
„... und überhaupt... Wie siehst du eigentlich aus?“  
Lydia schien zum ersten Mal richtig Kenntnis von Cora genommen zu haben. Der Blick der erdbeerblonden Frau huschte über Coras unschönen, zerzausten Dutt, der etwas schief gebunden worden war, über das blasse, ungeschminkte Gesicht, bis hin zu den legeren, weiten Klamotten, die nicht gerade schmeichelnd für ihre Figur waren.  
„Süße... Die bevorstehende Hochzeit tut dir wirklich nicht gut. Nur weil du jetzt einen Mann an der Angel hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich so gehen lassen solltest!“  
Lydia schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
  
„Ich... Aber... W... Was?“  
Cora starrte nur mit großen Augen Lydia hinterher, als sie nun tatsächlich an ihr vorbeimarschierte und zielstrebig die Treppe zum ersten Stock ansteuerte.  
„Ich geh mich nur eben frisch machen, und danach kümmern wir uns um dich. Das geht ja gar nicht... Wie willst du denn so heiraten?“  
„Warte mal... Lydia... Du kannst nicht...“  
„Ich kann sehr wohl! Bringst du solange meine anderen Sachen rein?“  
Und mit dieser Frage war Lydia auch schon im oberen Stockwerk verschwunden.  
Wobei... es war nicht einmal eine Frage gewesen, sondern der Tonfall der Älteren hatte es eher wie eine Anweisung klingen lassen.  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Cora um und hätte am liebsten die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen als sie die 'anderen Sachen' von Lydia zu Gesicht bekam.  
Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel die selbsternannte Diva für das Übergepäck bezahlt hatte, aber auf den Treppenstufen standen doch tatsächlich sage und schreibe drei riesige Koffer und ein etwas entnervt dreinschauender Taxifahrer, der ihr auch gleich ungeduldig einen Beleg entgegen streckte.  
„Und was ist mit meiner Bezahlung?“  
  
Cora hätte am liebsten einfach die Eingangstüre wieder zugeschlagen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lydia war zum Glück schon einmal bei Chris beziehungsweise Isaac zu Besuch gewesen, weshalb sie sich alleine in dem Haus zurecht finden konnte. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie sofort das Badezimmer ansteuerte.   
Sie fühlte sich selbst nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut und das erste was sie brauchte, war eine ordentliche, heiße Dusche und ein aufgefrischtes Make Up, dann sah die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus!  
Sie wusste gar nicht, wie so viele Leute sich einen Economy-Flug antun konnten. Das waren doch wirklich unmenschliche Bedingungen, denen man da ausgesetzt wurde...  
  
Seufzend blieb Lydia vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertüre stehen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auf das Wendeschild zu achten auf dem groß und breit 'Besetzt' stand.  
Sie riss die Türe regelrecht auf und stockte erst in ihrer Bewegung als ihr Wasserdampf entgegen kam.  
Die Luft war feucht und viel zu warm und der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war ganz angelaufen.  
Ihr Blick blieb jedoch an etwas ganz anderem hängen.  
Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf den Mann, der gerade dabei war nach einem Handtuch zu greifen und sie mindestens genauso schockiert zurück anstarrte.  
Es kam ja selten vor, dass Lydia einmal sprachlos war... aber das hier war ein ziemlich unerwarteter, wenn auch sehr erfreulicher Anblick!  
  
Der Duschvorhang war zur Seite gezogen worden, so dass ihr wirklich kein Detail erspart blieb und sie die ganze, nackte Wahrheit vor sich hatte... Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Ungeniert ließ Lydia ihren Blick über den breiten Oberkörper, auf dem ein Tattoo prangte, die gestählten Bauchmuskeln, bis hin zu den tieferen Körperregionen gleiten, was ihr schließlich ein kleines Grinsen auf die vollen Lippen zauberte.  
Na... aber hallo...!  
Leider wurde ihr jeder weitere Blick verweigert als der Mann das Handtuch endlich zu fassen bekommen hatte und sich auch sofort um die Hüften schlang.  
  
„Ähm... Hallo? Wer... bist du denn?“  
Die Stimme des Mannes war ein tiefer Bass, was Lydia ein angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.  
Stopp... Warte mal...   
Hätte sie nicht diese Frage stellen sollen?   
Wer zum Henker war dieser Kerl?  
Immerhin hatte sie hier nur mit Chris, Isaac, Stiles oder Derek gerechnet...  
  
„Cora?!“, brüllte sie schließlich, ohne auf die Frage des Mannes einzugehen. Sie musste erst einmal etwas ganz anderes klarstellen!  
Auch wenn sie von der dunkelhaarigen Werwölfin keine Antwort bekam, wusste sie, dass Cora sie gehört haben musste.  
„Ist dir klar, dass gerade einer von den Chippendales bei dir im Badezimmer ist? Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du einen Stripper für den Junggesellenabschied gebucht hast? Ich dachte, ich wäre für die Planung zuständig...“  
Lydia hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, als Cora plötzlich wieder neben ihr auftauchte und einen verwirrten Blick ins Badezimmer warf.  
Sofort verfärbten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, die Wangen der Dunkelhaarigen in einen zarten Rotton und sie wich augenblicklich wieder einen Schritt zurück, so dass ihr jeder weitere Blick ins Badezimmer verwehrt wurde.  
„Oh mein Gott... Sam! Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einfach so...“  
  
Sam stand nur etwas unschlüssig in der Dusche und klammerte sich an dem viel zu kleinen Handtuch fest, das er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte.   
Was... ging denn hier ab?  
Und wer zum Teufel war diese rothaarige Frau, die ihn gerade anstarrte, als wäre er ein besonders leckeres Dessert...  
„Lydia...“, zischte Cora schließlich, als die erdbeerblonde Frau keine Anstalten machte, das Badezimmer zu verlassen, um Sam ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen.  
„Nun komm schon...“  
Bestimmend griff die Dunkelhaarige nach Lydias Ellbogen, um die Frau mit sich zu zerren.  
„Hey... möchtest du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?!“, protestierte Lydia , weshalb Cora nur fassungslos die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
„Ich glaube das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt die beste Gelegenheit um euch einander vorzustellen!“  
Mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick auf Sam, wobei Cora eher den Duschvorhang als den älteren Mann anschaute, schloss sie die Badezimmer hinter sich und schob Lydia den Gang entlang.  
„Du hättest mir trotzdem sagen könne, dass du so einen heißen Stripper bestellt hast!“, murmelte die Ältere beleidigt.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Derek hatte sich ziemlich schnell aus der Küche zurück gezogen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Lydia sehen konnte, die in ihrer typisch alles einnehmenden Art an der Türe vorbei schritt.   
Es war nicht so, dass er Lydia nicht mochte... Ganz im Gegenteil... Er hatte die jüngere Frau mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen, war sie doch ein festes Bestandsteil des Rudels, aber...   
Bei seiner momentanen Laune und so wie es schien, war Lydia ja auch nicht gerade besser drauf, war es wohl besser ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Mit seiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand, huschte er von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, bis er schließlich im Studienzimmer angekommen war.  
Hier war es ruhig und er war ungestört...  
Na ja... FAST ungestört...  
Chris saß in einem der großen Ledersessel und blätterte gerade in einer Zeitung. Er schenkte dem Werwolf nur einen kurzen Blick, ehe er sich wieder hinter der französischen Tageszeitung versteckte.  
Derek wusste, dass es eine stumme Einladung war, sich zu dem älteren Mann zu gesellen und wenn er zwischen Lydia, seiner Schwester und Chris wählen konnte, dann würde er momentan definitiv die ruhige Gesellschaft des ehemaligen Jägers vorziehen.  
  
Wer hätte das gedacht, dass er sich einmal mit so vielen Jägern umgeben würde. Immerhin hauste er mit Argent und jetzt sogar mit den Winchestern für die nächsten Tage unter einem Dach.  
Seufzend ließ sich Derek in den zweiten Ledersessel fallen, darauf achtend den Kaffee nicht zu verschütten.   
Nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Tasse genommen hatte, drehte er sie in seinen Händen hin und her, während ein weiteres Seufzen über seine Lippen kam.  
„Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“  
Chris warf dem dunkelhaarigen Mann einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, während er eine Seite weiter blätterte.  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, aber das schien Chris als Antwort schon zu genügen, da sich ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Älteren ausbreitete.  
„Wahnsinn, was man so alles verpasst, wenn man nicht mehr so oft in Beacon Hills ist...“  
  
Derek schenkte Chris für diese Aussage einen fragenden Blick. Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was der ehemalige Jäger hinauswollte.  
Und er hatte gerade auch gar keine Lust, sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, weshalb er sich lieber wieder in seine Kaffeetasse stürzte und versuchte sich in dem bitteren Gebräu zu ertränken.  
„Ich hätte zum Beispiel niemals gedacht, dass Scott so schnell seine Familienplanung in die Tat umsetzen würde...“  
Wieder eine Seite, die umgeblättert wurde.  
„...oder, dass Isaac Cora einen Heiratsantrag machen würde und du ihm dafür nicht den Kopf abgerissen hast...“  
Nochmal eine Seite...  
„...oder.... dass du irgendwann mal so auf Stiles abfahren würdest!“  
Dereks Augen weiteten sich zu Suppentellern und eine regelrechte Kaffeefontäne schoss ihm aus dem Mund und der Nase, als er laut hustete und versuchte gleichzeitig einzuatmen und zu schlucken.  
What... the...  
WHAT THE FUCK!  
Wieso hatte er sich gleich nochmal zu dem älteren Mann gesellt?  
Er wollte sein Ruhe haben? Was für eine beschissene Idee!  
  
Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck versuchte Derek sich den Kaffee mit seinem Oberteil aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Das Shirt war sowieso ruiniert und etwas Besseres war gerade leider nicht greifbar.  
Chris beobachtete den Werwolf dabei ungeniert und ein schelmisches Funkeln lag in den hellen, blauen Augen.   
„Das fasse ich mal als eine eindeutige Zustimmung auf!“  
„W... Warte mal... Wie kommst du darauf?“, krächzte Derek ihm schließlich fassungslos entgegen und musste sich laut räuspern, da ihn der Kaffee immer noch in der Kehle kratzte.  
Der Älteren schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Hale...“  
  
Derek rutschte ein wenig tiefer in den Ledersessel und lauschte gebannt, ob er einen der anderen Werwölfe in der Nähe hören konnte, da er keine Lust auf ungewollte Zuhörer hatte.  
Cora hatte scheinbar alle Hände voll zu tun mit Lydia und irgendwelchen Strippern und Isaac schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen.   
Na wenigstens etwas...  
Schließlich wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder Chris zu, der mittlerweile sogar seine Zeitung beiseite gelegt hatte.  
Scheinbar interessierte ihn das Privatleben des Werwolfs um einiges mehr, als die Machenschaften des französischen Premierministers.  
Na wunderbar...  
„Nachdem du hier nicht mit einem befriedigten Grinsen neben mir sitzt, sondern eher wie ein unbefriedigter Saurer Drop aussiehst, gehe ich mal stark davon aus, dass Stiles noch nichts von seinem Glück weiß...“  
  
Derek schnaubte leise.  
„Nein... eigentlich weiß er...“  
Die Augen des älteren Mannes weiteten sich ein wenig und er richtete sich weiter in seinem Sessel auf.  
„Stiles hat dir einen Korb gegeben? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht...“  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Derek Chris an, ehe er vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Was...? Nein! Stiles hat mir keinen Korb gegeben!“  
„Wo ist dann das Problem?“, fragte Chris verwirrt.  
Wo das...  
Wo das Problem war?   
Na hallo?   
Das war ja wohl klar ersichtlich!  
Er... konnte doch nicht....   
Er konnte...  
Warte mal...  
Wo war eigentlich das Problem?  
  
Chris starrte den Werwolf abwartend an, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Derek schien zur Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein, weshalb Chris seufzend wieder nach seiner Zeitung griff.  
„Und ich habe dich ernsthaft vor deiner Schwester in Schutz genommen. Von wegen vernünftiger Erwachsener...“, murmelte der ehemalige Jäger und schlug wieder den Politikteil der Zeitung auf.

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	6. Von lästigen Schlafstörern und dem 'Ich bin gerade geil' Parfüm...

** Kapitel 6:  
Von lästigen Schlafstörern und dem 'Ich bin gerade geil' Parfüm... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

 __Stiles gab ein leises Murren von sich, als sich die Matratze ein Stück weit nach unten senkte und dabei die Bettdecke von seinem Oberkörper rutschte.  
Es war noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen, aber scheinbar schien der Störenfried, der sich neben ihm auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, anderer Meinung zu sein, da die Bettdecke plötzlich komplett zur Seite aufgeschlagen wurde.  
„Noch fünf Minuten...“, grummelte Stiles vor sich hin und versuchte sich möglichst klein zu machen, indem er seine Beine anzog und sein Gesicht fest in die Kissen presste.  
Pah...   
Sehe ich dich nicht, siehst du mich auch nicht!  
Wenn er diesen lästigen Schlafstörer nur lange genug ignorierte, dann würde er bestimmt aufgeben und wieder verschwinden.  
Er musste sich einfach nur schlafend stellen!  
Das war doch ein grandioser Plan!  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst!“  
Stiles riss die Augen auf, als er die dunkle Stimme hören konnte. Sein Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er sich nicht mit einem Ruck aufrichtete.  
Stattdessen drehte er langsam sein Gesicht so weit zur Seite, dass den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der neben ihm saß sehen konnte.  
Okay... Stiles hatte mit allen gerechnet, aber dass Derek sein Schlafstörer war... das war dann doch etwas unerwartet!  
Der Werwolf starrte ihn mit seinem üblichen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an. Er hielt die Bettdecke, die er dem Jüngeren geklaut hatte, immer noch in den Händen, zog sie dann jedoch noch ein Stück weiter weg, bis er sie neben das Bett auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
„Wir sollten reden...“  
  
Stiles starrte den Dunkelhaarigen nur mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an.   
Bitte was?  
Entweder er war gerade in einer Twilightzone geraten, oder er hatte sich mächtig verhört.  
Derek wollte reden?   
Freiwillig?   
Und dann auch noch mit Stiles?  
Irgendetwas war doch hier oberfaul!  
Obwohl Stiles dem Braten nicht so ganz traute, stemmte er seine Hände neben seinem Körper ab, um sich so weit aufzurichten, dass er vor Derek saß und somit auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dem Älteren war.  
Schon viel besser...  
Zwar waren Derek und er ungefähr gleich groß, aber Stiles fühlte sich neben dem Werwolf trotzdem meistens um einiges kleiner.   
Das lag entweder daran, dass der Ältere insgeheim ein Superheld namens Mr. Muskelmasse war, oder aber daran, dass er mit seiner düsteren Aura, die ihn immer umgab, gerne mal den ganzen Raum für sich einnahm.  
  
Abwartend musterte Stiles den Dunkelhaarigen, der keine Anstalten machte irgendetwas zu sagen.  
So viel zu dem Thema 'Lass uns reden...'  
Derek ließ seinen Blick lediglich über Stiles Gesicht huschen, über seinen Oberkörper, bis hin zu seinen Beinen...  
Plötzlich fühlte sich Stiles unangenehm nackt... Und das obwohl er sehr wohl ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts trug, aber Derek schien ihn mit seinem bohrenden Blick regelrecht auszuziehen...  
Ein komischer Gedanke, den der junge Mann auch gleich wieder verwarf.  
Trotzdem zog er räuspernd seine Beine näher an seinen Oberkörper, was dazu führte dass Dereks Blick sofort wieder nach oben schnellte und er dem Jüngeren wieder in die Augen sah.  
Lediglich die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zogen sich aussagekräftig zusammen.  
Stiles seufzte leise.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir reden...“  
Die rechte Augenbraue des Werwolfs zuckte leicht.  
„Derek... Tut mir ja echt leid, aber ich spreche kein Augenbrauisch!“  
Als würden sie eine Antwort darauf geben, zogen sich die dunklen Augenbrauen noch weiter zusammen.  
„Okay, das wird langsam lächerlich... Entweder du sprichst jetzt wie ein Normalsterblicher mit mir und benutzt zur Abwechslung mal Wörter, oder wir lassen das mit dem Reden!“  
  
Als nun auch noch eine Augenbraue ein Stück weit nach oben wanderte, gab Stiles ein entnervtes Schnauben von sich und wollte gerade mit einem dramatischen Augenverdrehen von dem Bett aufstehen, als Derek ihn am Handgelenk packte und zurückhielt.  
„Stiles, warte...“  
Langsam ließ sich der jüngere Mann zurück auf die Matratze sinken und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Derek endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.  
„Ich glaube, dass ich...“  
Und wieder stockte der Werwolf, weshalb Stiles schließlich ungeduldig nachhakte.  
„Dass du was...?“  
„Ich... glaube, dass ich...“  
Stiles beugte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Er war kurz davor den Älteren an dem Kragen seines dunkelroten Henley-Shirts zu packen und die Worte aus ihm herauszuschütteln.  
  
Schließlich kam nur ein frustriertes Seufzen über die Lippen des Werwolfs und sein Blick wurde um einiges finsterer.  
Stiles lehnte sich sofort wieder zurück. Zwar konnte er ja wohl nichts dafür, dass der Ältere es einfach nicht schaffte seinen Mund aufzubringen, aber Derek neigte oft dazu seinen Ärger an anderen auszulassen.  
Wenn Stiles so darüber nachdachte, dann vorzugsweise an ihm... Stand auf seiner Stirn 'Dereks persönlicher Sündenbock' ?  
  
Woah...  
Stiles war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Derek scheinbar seine Taktik geändert hatte.  
Wenn er mit Worten nicht weiter kam, dann halfen nur noch Taten!  
Der Werwolf hatte Stiles am T-Shirt gepackt und ihn nach hinten gestoßen.  
Die Matratze federte den Aufprall ab, so dass Stiles ein Stück nach oben hüpfte, ehe er zum Liegen kam. Augenblicklich schob sich der breite Körper von Derek über ihn und drückte ihn noch fester in die weichen Kissen.  
„Was zum... Derek?! Was soll-“  
Stiles kam leider nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, da ihm die restlichen Wörter regelrecht im Halse stecken blieben, als Derek mit seinen Beinen zwischen die nackten Beine von Stiles rutschte.  
Mit einem leisen Knurren lehnte sich der Ältere noch weiter nach unten, bis er die Lippen von Stiles mit seinen eigenen verschließen konnte.  
Stiles blieb die Luft weg.  
Was ging denn jetzt ab?  
Nicht, dass er sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschweren würde, aber...  
Oh mein Gott...!  
  
Als sich Dereks Hände plötzlich ziemlich forsch unter das T-Shirt von Stiles schoben, war der Kopf des jungen Mannes auf einmal wie leer gefegt... und das sollte bei ihm wirklich etwas heißen!  
Stiles zuckte zusammen, als die großen Hände des Werwolfs über seinen flachen Bauch streichelten und sich sofort eine Gänsehaut an seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Das T-Shirt wurde immer weiter nach oben geschoben, während Derek den Kuss noch um einiges intensivierte.   
Die Zunge des Werwolfs schob sich zwischen Stiles Lippen und ein Stöhnen war von dem Jüngeren zu hören, das allerdings in Dereks Mund unterging.  
Unbewusst drückte Stiles seinen Rücken ein wenig durch, so dass er sich den warmen Händen, die immer noch über seinen Oberkörper streichelten entgegen bog.  
Er wollte diese Berührungen noch viel intensiver spüren.  
  
Leider ging dem jungen Mann ziemlich schnell die Luft aus, weshalb er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte und somit dem Kuss ein jähes Ende setzte.  
Derek schien das jedoch nicht weiter zu stören.  
Er küsste sich stattdessen über Stiles Wange bis hin zu seinem Hals. Sein Dreitagebart streifte dabei fast schon ein wenig schmerzhaft über die feine, blasse Haut des Jüngeren.  
Stiles Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, immer wieder kam ein leises Keuchen oder Stöhnen über seine Lippen.  
Wahnsinn...  
Das fühlte sich ja fast so an, als würde man von 0 auf 100 beschleunigen...In weniger als 2 Sekunden!  
  
Als Dereks rechte Hand plötzlich um einiges weiter nach unten rutschte, als zuvor, krallte sich Stiles mit seinen Händen in das weiße Leintuch fest.  
Die Finger des Werwolfs schoben sich langsam unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts, während er mit seinem Mund und seinen Zähnen weiter Stiles Hals bearbeitete.  
„D...Derek...“  
Stiles erschreckte sich selbst über seine Stimme.  
Sie klang ganz heiser und tiefer als sonst.   
Derek schien auch ein wenig überrascht zu sein, da er kurz inne hielt, ehe er plötzlich in die Schulter des Jüngeren biss.  
Es reichte nicht aus um sich mit seinen Zähnen durch die feine Haut zu bohren, jedoch war es genug, um eine heiße Schmerzenswelle durch Stiles Körper zu jagen.  
Obwohl...  
Eigentlich war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich Schmerzen waren...  
Viel eher war es eine alles verzehrende Lust, die von seinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen schien!  
  
Dieses Mal war das Stöhnen, das Stiles entkam, um einiges lauter.  
Er gab es auf, sich an das Bettlaken zu klammern, sondern schlang stattdessen seine Arme um den breiten Rücken des dunkelhaarigen Werwolf, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.  
Dadurch war Derek gezwungen seine Hände von Stiles Körper zu nehmen und sich auf der Matratze abzustützen um den Jüngeren nicht unter sich zu erdrücken.  
Der Verlust von den warmen Händen wurde jedoch sehr schnell ersetzt.  
Derek schob seinen Unterkörper noch weiter zwischen Stiles Beine, so dass er sich regelrecht an dem Jüngeren reiben konnte.  
Lustblitze schienen durch Stiles Körper zu schießen, während er versuchte sich Derek noch weiter entgegen zu pressen.  
Heilige Sch...  
Das fühlte sich verdammt nochmal an, als würde er gleich vor lauter Empfindungen, die gleichzeitig auf ihn einprasselten, zerbersten.  
  
„Stiles...“  
Er hielt den Atem an, als er das erste Mal ein leises Stöhnen von dem Werwolf hören konnte. Und dann... hatte er doch tatsächlich seinen Namen gestöhnt.  
Derek Hale hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt!!!  
Das war das Erregendste, was Stiles jemals gehört hatte.  
Er schob seine Arme ein wenig höher über Dereks Rücken, so dass er sie um den Nacken des Älteren schlingen konnte, während er versuchte sich den Bewegungen von Dereks Hüften anzupassen, um noch mehr Reibung zwischen ihnen zu erzeugen.  
„Hah... Stiles!“  
Fuck... fuck... fuck...  
Wieso war Derek nur so... so... SO!  
Stiles konnte nicht anders, als mit einer Reihe von lauten Stöhngeräuschen, die wahrscheinlich jeden Pornostar neidisch gemacht hätten, zu antworten.  
Eine unangenehme Röte breitete sich daraufhin von seinem Oberkörper bis hin zu seinen Wangen aus.   
Wie peinlich war das denn bitteschön...  
Zum Glück presste Derek sein Gesicht immer noch in die Halsbeuge von Stiles, weshalb er hoffentlich nichts von der plötzlichen Tomatenfärbung des Jüngeren mitbekam.  
  
Plötzlich richtete sich der Werwolf wieder ein Stück auf und packte den Jüngeren an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn leicht.  
Mit großen Augen starrte Stiles den Älteren an.  
Was war denn jetzt los?  
„Stiles... Stiles...“  
Der Griff an seinen Schultern verstärkte sich nochmal. Dereks Stimme klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach dem tiefen, lustvollen Stöhnen. Stiles konnte stattdessen einen genervten Unterton in der Stimme des Werwolfs ausmachen.  
Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht?  
„Stiles... Hey... Stiles! STILES!“  
  
Mit einem verschreckten Aufschrei richtete sich der junge Mann in dem Bett auf und stieß auch sofort unsanft mit einer harten Wand zusammen.  
Zumindest dachte er im ersten Moment, dass es eine Wand wäre.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte es sich eher als Derek heraus, der ziemlich genervt aussah und Stiles immer noch an den Schultern festhielt.  
„D... Derek!“  
Stiles blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert.  
Ihm war verdammt heiß, sein Shirt klebte ihm unangenehm am Rücken, seine Beine hatten sich mit der heruntergestrampelten Bettdecke verheddert und er... er...  
OH FUCK!  
Er saß hier bitte nicht allen ernstes mit einer verdammten Morgenlatte vor dem älteren Werwolf...  
Und dann auch noch eine Morgenlatte, wegen eines feuchten Traumes in dem der besagte Werwolf eine Hauptrolle gespielt hatte.   
Das durfte jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!  
  
Panisch versuchte Stiles sich dazu zu zwingen seinen Blick auch ja nicht in südlichere Regionen seines Körpers wandern zu lassen.  
Bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken... Bloß nicht...  
„Alles okay?“  
Der Werwolf musterte den jüngeren Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er mit seinen Händen langsam über die Schultern von Stiles streichelte.  
„Hng...“  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Stiles ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, indem er sich fest auf die Zunge biss.   
„K... klar... alles bestens... Besser als bestens... Grandios sogar... Wieso sollte nicht alles okay sein?“, sprudelte es schließlich aus dem jungen Mann hervor, während er sich unauffällig zur Seite lehnte, so dass Dereks Hände von seinen Schultern rutschten.  
Stiles Stimme klang immer noch heiser und wackelig.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Misstrauisch lehnte sich der Werwolf ein Stück nach vorne.  
„Es klang fast so als hättest du einen Alptraum. Du hast gestöhnt... und meinen Namen gesagt und...“  
  
Plötzlich hielt Derek in seiner Bewegung inne.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er sich noch weiter nach vorne beugte und einmal tief einatmete.  
Oh Scheiße...  
Wie hatte er das nur für einen Moment vergessen können?  
Werwölfe und ihre beschissenen ausgeprägten Sinne...  
Derek konnte bestimmt seine Erregung riechen.  
Verdammt...   
Sogar Stiles selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich mit einem Parfüm namens 'Achtung... Ich bin gerade geil' von oben bis unten eingesprüht hatte...  
„Alptraum? Haha... Ja... Genau... Vielleicht sollte ich... Badezimmer...“  
Klasse... Jetzt schaffte er es nicht einmal mehr einen ganzen Satz von sich zu geben.  
  
Stiles sprang so schnell von dem Bett auf, dass er sich in der eh schon verdrehten Zudecke komplett verhedderte und mit einem Aufschrei kopfüber von der Matratze kippte.  
Unsanft landete er auf dem Teppichboden und war kurz überrascht, als er seine Bücher, die er gestern hier aufgestapelt hatte, gar nicht sehen konnte.  
Zum Glück...  
Sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich eine ordentliche Platzwunde geholt, wenn er mit dem Kopf Bekanntschaft mit einem der Strafgesetzbücher gemacht hätte.  
So allerdings ging es für ihn glimpflich aus.  
Seine Beine hingen immer noch auf der Matratze in der Bettdecke fest, während sein Oberkörper schon auf dem Boden lag und sein Gesicht presste sich in den Teppich.  
Augenblicklich rutschte Stiles weiter nach vorne, so dass seine Beine auch von der Matratze fielen und er sich wieder in eine sitzende Position aufrichten konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick über die Bettkante.  
Derek starrte ihn immer noch an, als hätte Stiles ihm gerade gebeichtet, er wäre in Wirklichkeit ein Alien...  
Wahrscheinlich wäre das auch besser gewesen, als von dem Älteren aus einem erotischen Derek-Hale-vernascht-mich-Traum geweckt zu werden. Die Krönung war natürlich, dass die Superspürnase auch noch seine Erregung erschnüffelte...  
Wo war ein Erdloch in dem man sich verstecken konnte, wenn man mal eins brauchte?  
Nirgends natürlich... Also musste Plan B her!  
Stiles schnappte sich die Bettdecke und befreite seine Beine endlich von dem störenden dicken Stoff, ehe er sich aufrichtete und die Decke um die Hüften schlang.  
„Stiles... warte...“  
Derek hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt und hielt ihn so erfolgreich von seiner Flucht ins Badezimmer ab.  
„Wir... sollten reden...“  
„WAS?“  
Stiles wirbelte herum, so dass er den Werwolf anstarren konnte.  
Er war ein wenig lauter geworden als beabsichtigt, aber wer konnte ihm das schon verdenken...  
Derek hatte sich gerade verdammt nochmal sehr nach dem Traumderek angehört!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	7. Von einem frechen Fräulein und schädlichen Adoniskörpern...

** Kapitel 7:   
Von einem frechen Fräulein und schädlichen Adoniskörpern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Schon viel besser!“  
Lydia trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte die dunkelhaarig Frau eingehend, ehe sie selbstzufrieden mit dem Kopf nickte.  
Cora saß vor ihr auf dem Bett und hatte in der letzten halben Stunde die ganze Prozedur mit einem gelegentlichen Seufzen über sich ergehen lassen.  
Ihre braunen, langen Haare waren seit langem mal wieder offen und fielen ihr in lockeren Wellen über die Schultern. Ihre Augen wurden von dunklen Wimpern umrahmt, die Lydia getuscht hatte, ein fein gezogener Lidstrich sorgte dafür, dass Coras Augen noch größer wirkten, als sonst und ein dezenter Lippenstift – Cora hatte laut protestiert, als Lydia nach einem knalligen Roten gegriffen hatte – rundete das Make Up perfekt ab.  
„So kannst du auch wieder unter die Leute gehen...“  
Murrend stand Cora von dem Bett auf.   
Lydia übertrieb mal wieder maßlos!   
Wollte sie ihr etwa unterstellen, dass sie vorher nicht tageslichttauglich gewesen wäre...  
Pah! So ein Schwachsinn!  
  
Cora zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als sie einen Blick in den hohen Spiegel warf, der neben dem Kleiderschrank an der Wand hing.   
Was zum... Henker?!  
Lydia hatte sie in ein viel zu enges, viel zu KURZES Sommerkleid gesteckt.   
Noch dazu war es geblümt... GEBLÜMT!  
Die knalligen, pinken Blüten schlängelten sich vom Saum des Kleides bis zu Coras Hüfte, ehe sie langsam verblassten, so dass das Kleid am Dekolleté, das für Coras Geschmack ein wenig zu tiefe Einblicke gewährte, einen strahlenden Weißton annahm.  
Oh Gott... Das sollte wirklich der normale Alltagslook sein?  
  
„Ähm... Lydia...“  
Die erdbeerblonde Frau trat neben Cora und musterte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen das Spiegelbild der Werwölfin.  
„Ich weiß, Süße... Ich bin ein Genie!“  
Lydia hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
Sie trug selbst ein Kleid, das dem von Cora gar nicht einmal so unähnlich war, aber bei Lydia wirkte es komischerweise nicht einmal halb so aufgesetzt wie bei der dunkelhaarigen Frau.  
Cora fühlte sich einfach nur verkleidet und hätte sich am liebsten wieder ihre bequeme, nicht ganz so farbenfrohe Trainingshose und ein schwarzes Top angezogen.  
Aber solange Lydia in ihrem Schönheitswahn war, konnte man sich schlecht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen!  
„Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt das, was ich sagen wollte, aber wenn du meinst...“, murmelte Cora schließlich, während sie sich die Haare wieder hinter die Schultern schieben und zusammenbinden wollte.  
Lydia klopfte ihr dafür aber nur mit einem empörten Zungenschnalzen auf die Finger.  
„Na na... Hände weg!“  
  
Mit einem Augenrollen wandte sich Cora von dem Spiegel ab, hielt jedoch sofort wieder inne, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen breit grinsenden Isaac fiel.  
Der große Mann hatte sich an den Türstock gelehnt und schien die beiden Frauen schon seit einer geraumen Zeit zu beobachten.  
Seine Haare waren ganz verwuschelt, so als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen, was wahrscheinlich gar nicht so abwegig war.  
Isaac war in letzter Zeit zu einem elenden Langschläfer mutiert...   
Cora hatte jedoch nichts dagegen, da sie gelegentlich auch gerne mal an ihren Verlobten gekuschelt liegen blieb, obwohl sie schon lange wach war.  
  
Lydia rümpfte ein wenig die Nase, als sie den verschlafenen Wuschelkopf eingehend beäugte.  
„Ihr seid mir vielleicht ein Pärchen! Du lässt dich aber auch ganz schön gehen, Lahey!“  
Isaac schnaubte leise, wobei man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er nicht wirklich beleidigt war.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Lydia!“  
Die beiden starrten sich kurz an, ehe sich Lydias volle Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, das auch sofort von Isaac erwidert wurde.  
„Wie war denn dein...“  
Cora machte hinter Lydia einige fahrige Bewegungen, um Isaac daran zu hindern die Frage zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn er jetzt wieder nach dem Flug fragen würde, dann müssten sie sich die nächste Stunde schon wieder die ganzen Nachteile von so einem Economyflug anhören und darauf hatte die Dunkelhaarige nun wirklich keine Lust!  
Isaac schien auch sehr schnell zu verstehen, dass das eine verdammt schlechte Idee war, sich nach dem Flug zu erkundigen, weshalb er schnell das Thema wechselte.  
  
„Ähm... Und wer ist diese unbekannte Schönheit?“, fragte der Werwolf stattdessen und wandte sich komplett seiner Verlobten zu.  
Coras Blick wurde auch sofort eine ganze Spur finsterer.  
Wahnsinn... Welch grandioser Themawechsel....  
„Vollidiot!“, grummelte sie schließlich und kam näher auf den anderen Werwolf zu.  
„Sie sind aber ganz schön frech, mein Fräulein!“  
Isaac stieß sich von dem Türstock ab und breitete seine Arme einladend aus, um die dunkelhaarig Frau in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Zwar ließ sich Cora bereitwillig darauf ein, jedoch verpasste sie ihrem Verlobten trotzdem für seine Aussage einen leichten Schlag gegen seinen Oberkörper.  
„Hey... bekomme ich heute gar keinen Guten Morgen Kuss?“  
Isaac schielte auf die kleine Frau herunter, woraufhin Cora sich tatsächlich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, um dem Wunsch ihres Verlobten nachzukommen.  
Bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch berühren konnte, hielt die Dunkelhaarige plötzlich inne.  
„Was denken Sie denn nur von mir? Ich küsse doch keine Fremden!“  
Mit diesen Worten kniff sie dem Werwolf schmerzhaft in die Wange und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Isaac sie mit einem Schmollmund anstarrte.  
  
„Okay, ihr Turteltauben... Das reicht jetzt erst einmal! Die Rollenspiele könnt ihr definitiv auf später verschieben... Damit will ich nämlich gar nichts zu tun haben!“  
Lydia griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die neben einem der leeren Koffer auf dem Boden stand. Sie hatte sich sogar schon so weit häuslich in dem Zimmer eingerichtet, dass ihre ganze Kleidung fein säuberlich in den Schrank eingeräumt war.  
„Wir beide haben heute erst einmal ein straffes Programm, meine Süße! Erst die Arbeit... dann das Vergnügen!“  
Cora seufzte leise und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die breite Schulter von Isaac. Jedoch kannte Lydia kein Erbarmen. Sie zog die jüngerer Frau am Ellbogen zu sich und sorgte so dafür, dass Isaac seine feste Umarmung lösen musste.  
„Ich muss unbedingt zu dem Blumenladen, der für die ganze Dekoration zuständig ist, das Catering müssen wir nochmal abchecken, und die Location sollten wir uns auch nochmal ansehen und...“  
Cora hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu.  
Lydia hatte in den letzten Wochen ihre Telefonrechnung ins Unermessliche getrieben, da sie die ganze Zeit Auslandstelefonate geführt hatte.  
Cora hätte niemals gedacht, dass Lydia fast die ganze Hochzeit alleine über das Telefon durchorganisieren würde, aber... Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
  
„Dann viel Spaß, ihr beiden!“  
Isaac warf seiner Verlobten einen zugegeben ziemlich schadenfrohen Blick zu, jedoch bereute er das sofort wieder, als Lydia plötzlich vor ihm Halt machte.  
„Du mein Lieber hast hier gar nichts zu lachen!“  
Der große Mann gab ein leises Keuchen von sich, als Lydia ihn am Ohr packte und zu sich herunter zog bis die beiden auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.  
„Du wirst heute mit Stiles eure Anzüge abholen, die ich in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Dein Trauzeuge kann sich ruhig auch mal ein bisschen nützlich machen. Und vergesst ja nicht, sie nochmal zu probieren. Ich habe extra einen Termin um 14 Uhr vereinbart. Verstanden?“  
Hastig nickte Isaac mit dem Kopf und rieb sich über sein pochendes Ohr, in das ihn Lydia gekniffen hatte. Er atmete erst wieder erleichtert aus, als die beiden Frauen durch die Türe verschwunden waren.  
Manchmal war Lydia wirklich gruselig!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Seit wann stehst du denn freiwillig so früh auf?“   
Sam musterte seinen Bruder misstrauisch, der sich gerade seufzend auf die Schlafcouch fallen ließ. Dunkle Augenringe waren auf Deans blasser Haut zu erkennen und er wirkte ziemlich abgekämpft, so als hätte er die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan.  
Okay...  
Vielleicht sollte Sam seine Frage nochmal überdenken.  
Sein Bruder war nicht ungewöhnlich früh auf, er hatte vielmehr einfach gar nicht erst geschlafen.  
„Seit wann läufst du halb nackt durch fremde Häuser?“, murrte Dean ihm schließlich entgegen.  
Sam verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, während er das kleine Handtuch noch fester um seine Hüften schlang.  
Er hatte vollkommen vergessen Wechselklamotten mit in das Badezimmer zu nehmen...  
Überhaupt hatten sie leider nicht sonderlich viel Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei.  
Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass es sie bis nach Frankreich verschlagen würde?  
Und dass sie auch noch gezwungen waren hier einige Tage zu bleiben...  
  
Sam beugte sich über die kleine Reisetasche und kramte nach einem Hemd, das ziemlich zerknittert aussah.   
Naja...   
Besser als nichts...  
Während er das Handtuch fallen ließ, kam von Dean nur ein ungläubiges Murren.  
„Alter... ernsthaft? Willst du, dass ich Augenkrebs bekomme?“  
„Dean... Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du durch diesen Anblick tatsächlich Augenkrebs bekommen könntest, liegt bei gerade mal 0,01%...“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrten die beiden Winchesterbrüder auf den Engel, der neben Dean auf der Couch saß und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte bei dieser Aussage von dem französischen Modemagazin aufzuschauen.  
Wo auch immer er das Modemagazin her hatte...  
„Deine nächtliche Suchaktion war ja scheinbar erfolgreich...“, murmelte Sam, wohingegen Deans Augen sich eine Spur weiteten.  
„Warte mal... 0,01%? Heißt das, dass tatsächlich die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sich durch die Nacktheit meines Bruders ein bösartiger Tumor in meinem Auge entwickeln könnte?“  
Sam schnaubte leise, während er den Verschluss seiner Jeans schloss und sich sein Hemd über die breiten Schultern streifte.  
Castiels Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, jedoch schien Dean das gar nicht zu bemerken, da er sich fassungslos eine Hand vor die Augen schlug.  
„Oh Gott... Ich wusste schon immer, dass dein Adoniskörper nicht normal sein kann und mir irgendwann einmal Schaden zufügen wird!“  
„Dean... du bist ein Idiot!“  
„Und du eine Augenkrebs verursachende Schlampe!“  
  
Dean hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sich Sam wieder zu den beiden anderen Männern umdrehte und Kopfschüttelnd den letzten Knopf von seinem Hemd zuknöpfte.  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst.“  
Sam warf seine getragenen Klamotten, die er aus dem Badezimmer mitgebracht hatte in die Reisetasche und ließ sich schließlich auf dem Bett nieder um Dean eingehend zu mustern.  
„Was war in der Nacht los mit dir?“  
Dean zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ließ seine Hand wieder nach unten sinken um den Blick seines Bruders zu erwidern.  
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst...“  
„Na... mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn du einen verdammten Suchtrupp alarmiert hättest, so panisch wie du gewesen bist. Hast du so eine Sehnsucht nach-“  
„Sei nicht albern!“, unterbrach Dean seinen Bruder vehement, der nur beschwichtigend die Hände hob. Jedoch schien er trotzdem auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
„Dean wollte sich mit mir nur den Sternenhimmel ansehen.“, meldete sich schließlich Cas wieder zu Wort und klappte das Modemagazin zu.  
Die Stille, die sich daraufhin in dem Zimmer ausbreitete war fast greifbar.  
Deans Wangen nahmen einen ungesunden Rotton an, während er Castiel einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf und es vehement vermied seinen jüngeren Bruder anzusehen.  
„Ja... klar... Sehr witzig...“, murmelte Sam schließlich.  
„Cas du gibst dich viel zu sehr mit Dean ab. Dieser bescheuerte Humor von ihm, der es wohlgemerkt nicht einmal Wert ist überhaupt Humor genannt zu werden, färbt langsam aber sicher auf dich ab...“  
Dean plusterte empört die Backen auf, während die Augenbrauen des Engels sich irritiert zusammenzogen.  
„Aber... Ich verbringe wirklich gerne Zeit mit Dean, vor allem weil wir jetzt...“  
Dean hatte sich blitzschnell so weit zur Seite gelehnt, dass er seine Hand auf Castiels Mund pressen konnte und ihn somit zum Schweigen brachte.  
Sam wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde misstrauischer.  
Okay...   
Zwar war er mittlerweile verdammt neugierig, was in der Nacht wirklich passiert war, aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, wenn er es nicht wusste.  
Manchmal war Unwissenheit ein wahrer Segen!  
  
„Wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem als den angeblich schlechten Humor von Cas!“  
Vorsichtig nahm Dean die Hand wieder von dem Mund des Engels, bereit sie wenn nötig sofort wieder zurück auf die weichen Lippen zu pressen.  
„Wenn es irgendetwas mit eurem gemeinsamen nächtlichen Ausflug zu tun hat, dann ist es nicht mein Problem!“  
Deans Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig.  
„Nein... es hat nichts damit zu tun. Es geht vielmehr darum, dass Cas heute Nacht einen Abstecher ins Land der Träume gemacht hat...“  
Irritiert lehnte sich Sam nach vorne, so dass er sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien abstützen konnte.  
„Aha... und... jetzt?"  
Dean gab ein genervtes Schnauben von sich.  
Manchmal war sein Bruder echt schwer von Begriff.  
„Cas hat geschlafen... tief und fest... wie ein Baby... oder sollte ich eher sagen, wie ein Mensch?“  
Endlich schien auch bei Sam der Groschen zu fallen, da sein Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Engel neben Dean schnellte und für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Besorgnis in den Augen des Jägers aufblitzte.  
„Das ist... nicht gut...“  
Und das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts... Das war verdammt nochmal GAR NICHT gut!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	8. Von amoklaufenden Hormonen und einer simplen Berührung...

** Kapitel 8:  
Von amoklaufenden Hormonen und einer simplen Berührung... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Wir sollten reden... Wir sollten REDEN!  
Stiles konnte Derek immer noch nur anstarren, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihm sein Gehirn gerade einen Streich spielte, oder ob der Werwolf tatsächlich mit ihm reden wollte.  
Scheinbar hatte er sich jedoch nicht verhört, da der ältere Mann ihn abwartend, fast schon ein wenig lauernd ansah.  
„Reden?“, krächzte Stiles schließlich und musste sich einmal räuspern.  
„Reden ist gerade eine schlechte Idee!“  
Jap... GANZ schlechte Idee...  
Obwohl Stiles wahrscheinlich der Letzte war, der im Normalfall etwas gegen REDEN hatte, so war seine Priorität gerade eher diese beschissene Morgenlatte loszuwerden.  
Und REDEN würde ihm da gerade absolut nicht dabei helfen!  
  
Unbewusst krallte sich Stiles mit seiner freien Hand fester an die Bettdecke, die andere Hand wurde immer noch von Derek festgehalten, was zu einer Besserung der Lage nicht beitrug.  
Natürlich hatte es keinen Sinn sich aus diesem Werwolfgriff befreien zu wollen.  
Genauso wenig Sinn hatte es seine Erregung hinter einer Zudecke verstecken zu wollen, obwohl der Werwolf sie nur allzu deutlich wittern konnte... Trotzdem versuchte Stiles verzweifelt beides in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Nach einem kräftigen Ruck wollte er sein Handgelenk aus Dereks Griff befreien, aber der Dunkelhaarige musste natürlich wieder unter Beweis stellen, was für ein sturer Bock so ein Werwolf sein konnte.  
Anstatt sich wie erhofft zu befreien, wurde Stiles nach hinten gerissen, sodass er zurück auf die Matratze fiel und in einem Haufen aus Bettdecke, Armen und Beinen liegen blieb.  
Blinzelnd starrte er in das Grumpygesicht des Älteren, das er in dieser neuen Position auf dem Kopf stehend betrachten musste, was allerdings nichts an dem drohenden Gesichtsausdruck änderte.  
Stiles würde sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal ergeben müssen, wenn er in einem Stück aus dieser misslichen Lage herauskommen wollte.  
  
„Okay, okay... du hast gewonnen. Derek Hale, der große, böse Wolf will reden... also reden wir...“, murmelte Stiles genervt, was ihm ein bedrohliches Knurren des Werwolfs einbrachte.  
Früher hätte ihn das vielleicht eingeschüchtert, seit einiger Zeit konnte er darüber nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln... aber heute... heute jagte ihm dieses Knurren einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper.  
„Hey... du musst schon Worte benutzen, sonst wird das nichts mit dem Reden!“  
Augenblicklich bereute Stiles diesen Satz wieder.  
Hatte er in seinem Traum nicht auch etwas ähnliches gesagt, bevor Derek... ihn...  
Er wagte es nicht einmal den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.  
Stiles Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um dann scheinbar mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit diesen verpassten Schlag wieder aufholen zu wollen.  
Seine Wangen fingen an unangenehm zu glühen und er presste unbewusst die Bettdecke fester auf seinen Unterleib...  
Verdammt...  
Er sollte wirklich versuchen seine Gedanken ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vor allem, wenn er unter einem griesgrämigen Werwolf lag, der jeden Moment seinen Unmut an ihm auslassen könnte.  
  
Der erwartete Ausraster seitens Dereks blieb jedoch aus, stattdessen schien er einfach nur überrumpelt zu sein.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten und versuchte nur durch den Mund zu atmen um wahrscheinlich möglichst wenig von Stiles amoklaufenden Hormonen abzubekommen.  
Wirklich Mitleid hatte Stiles allerdings nicht...  
Er hätte vorhin ja nur allzu gerne das Weite gesucht und sich in das sichere Badezimmer verkrochen, aber Mr.-Wir-Sollten-Reden war da ja anderer Meinung gewesen.  
Also würde er sich jetzt auch die volle Dröhnung von Stiles Testosteron antun müssen!  
In... your... face!  
  
„Worüber sollten wir denn reden?“, fragte der junge Mann schließlich, als Derek keine Anstalten machte endlich mal den Mund aufzumachen.  
Wenn sich der echte Derek und der Traumderek in dieser Beziehung so ähnlich waren, vielleicht galt das dann auch für alles andere?  
Nein...  
Schluss damit jetzt!  
Derek riss ihn zum Glück aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Über uns...“, murrte der Ältere und starrte Stiles ungläubig an.  
War das denn nicht klar ersichtlich?  
Wohl nicht, wenn er Stiles Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.  
„Über... uns?“  
Der Jüngere hob die Hand und zeigte erst auf Dereks Gesicht – das wohlgemerkt immer noch Kopf stand, was langsam aber sicher echt ungemütlich wurde – um dann auf sich selbst zu deuten, so als müsste er sich versichern, dass er hier das gleiche 'uns' meinte wie Derek.  
Scheinbar lag er goldrichtig, da der Werwolf nur ein Schnauben von sich gab und die Augen verdrehte.  
„Seit wann gibt es denn ein 'uns'?“, hakte Stiles auch sofort nach.  
  
Derek ging auf diese Frage gar nicht erst ein.  
„Über das, was im Flugzeug passiert ist...“, murmelte er stattdessen, wobei er Stiles nicht aus den Augen ließ, so als wollte er keine mögliche Reaktion verpassen.  
Die Stirn des jungen Mannes legte sich ein wenig in Falten.  
„Im... Flugzeug...?“  
„Sag mal... kann es sein, dass es hier ein Echo gibt?“, knurrte Derek.  
Langsam aber sicher wurde er ein wenig ungeduldig.  
Seine Hand hatte sich in das dünne T-Shirt von Stiles gekrallt, der sofort beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben riss, jedoch lag ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Wow... Hast du gerade allen Ernstes einen Witz gerissen, Hale?“  
Derek lehnte sich ein Stück nach unten, so dass er Stiles Gesicht plötzlich um einiges näher war.  
Seine Zähne blitzen bedrohlich auf, als er die nächsten Worte mit einem tiefen Grollen aussprach.  
„Darum geht es jetzt nicht...“  
  
Dereks Blick huschte von Stiles großen, braunen Augen zu den schmalen Lippen des jungen Mannes und wieder zurück.  
„Wieso hast du mich im Flugzeug beim Start geküsst?“  
„W.... Was?“  
Derek war mindestens genauso schockiert über die Frage wie Stiles. Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes fragen wollen, aber...  
Das war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht...  
Oh Gott... Vielleicht färbte Stiles mittlerweile schon auf ihn ab...  
Der Jüngere war ja auch bekannt dafür, dass manchmal die Worte nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten, ohne dass er vorher über sie nachdachte.  
Jetzt gab es wohl kein Zurück mehr.  
Deshalb wiederholte Derek die Frage auch nochmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, obwohl Stiles sie schon beim ersten Mal verstanden haben musste.  
  
Trotzdem wurde er von Stilinski angestarrt, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Der junge Mann schluckte einmal trocken und schien zum ersten Mal seit langem sprachlos zu sein.  
Oder aber... er versuchte zur Abwechslung mal sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zulegen.  
Sein Mund klappte immer wieder auf und zu, was ihn wie einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussehen ließ. Derek musste sich zusammenreißen um bei diesem Vergleich sein übliches Pokerface weiter beizubehalten.  
  
„Weil... ich...“  
Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als auf diese beiden gestammelten Worte nichts mehr folgte.  
Plötzlich schien Stiles sich jedoch wieder gefangen zu haben.  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er richtete sich soweit auf, dass er sich auf seine Ellbogen abstützen konnte. Zwar musste er so seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen, um Derek weiterhin finster anstarren zu könne, aber egal!  
Der Werwolf war hingegen gezwungen ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen, um nicht mit Stiles Gesicht zusammenzustoßen.  
„Warte mal... Ich bin dir deswegen bestimmt keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Klar... Es war bestimmt nicht die beste Lösung, aber... Ich hab dir dadurch immerhin deinen kleinen Werwolfarsch gerettet, also wenn du mir deswegen jetzt an die Kehle gehst, dann...“  
„Stiles...“  
  
Derek versuchte den plötzlichen Ausbruch von dem Kleineren zu unterbrechen, jedoch hatte dieser sich so schnell in Rage geredet, dass er nicht mehr zu bremsen war.  
„Und überhaupt... Ich kann mich nur zu gut erinnern, dass du...“  
Stiles wäre bei dem Versuch drohend vor Dereks Gesicht mit dem Zeigefinger herumzufuchteln, beinahe wieder umgekippt, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig abfangen, indem er sich schnell wieder auf den Ellbogen abstützte.  
„... dass du nicht gerade abgeneigt warst. Da gehören immer noch zwei dazu... Außerdem hast du mich doch auch geküsst... Okay... vielleicht habe ich dich als erster geküsst, aber... Das tut ja wohl nichts zur Sache...“  
„Stiles!“  
„Also wenn du jetzt meinst, du müsstest mal wieder den Oberarsch raus hängen lassen und mir daraus einen Strick drehen, dann...“  
  
So viel zu dem Thema 'Reden'...  
Derek hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass das eine schlechte Idee war...  
Er gab es auf den Monolog des Jüngeren mit Worten unterbrechen zu wollen, stattdessen krallte er seine Finger fester in das T-Shirt des Menschen und drückte ihn bestimmend zurück auf die Matratze.  
Die Position war zwar nicht optimal, da Stiles kopfüber zu ihm auf der Matratze lag, jedoch lehnte sich Derek trotzdem nach unten und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.  
Seine Lippen pressten sich auf den geöffneten Mund und verschluckten somit sofort den nicht enden wollenden Redefluss.  
Es war ein komischer Winkel in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, aber Derek hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass es einfach nur perfekt war.  
Genau das hatte er vermisst!  
Und dieses Mal wurde der Kuss auch wieder sofort erwidert, nicht so wie bei dem heimlichen, gestohlenen Kuss von gestern Abend.  
  
Stiles keuchte leise, als sich Derek wieder von ihm löste.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er leckte sich sofort über die Lippen, ganz so als wollte er auch noch den letzten Geschmack, den der Werwolf hinterlassen hatte, genüsslich zelebrieren.  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich schließlich auf Stiles Lippen aus, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und einen leicht verträumter Ausdruck darin zu sehen war.  
„Krass... ich wollte schon immer mal den Spiderman Kuss ausprobieren...“, murmelte er.  
Okay...  
Vielleicht war es nicht GANZ der Spiderman Kuss, immerhin hing Derek nicht in seiner Betaform an die Lampe geklammert von der Decke, und Stiles fühlte sich auch nicht wie Kirsten Dunst, aber hey...  
Es war echt nahe dran!  
  
Derek starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment ungläubig an, ehe ihm ein leises Lachen entkam, woraufhin sich Stiles Augen ein Stück weiteten.  
Was zur Hölle ging denn jetzt ab?  
Zum einen konnte er nicht glauben, dass Derek diese Anspielung gerade tatsächlich verstanden hatte und zum anderen...  
Stiles konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals dieses warme, tiefe Lachen von dem Werwolf gehört zu haben.  
Es war ungewohnt... fremd... und zugleich wunderschön!  
Stiles kämpfte sich so weit nach oben, dass er wieder aufrecht vor dem Älteren saß und ihn somit auch endlich wieder richtig herum betrachten konnte, was diesem einmaligen Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot keinen Abbruch tat.  
  
„Du solltest öfter lachen...“  
Augenblicklich hatte sich Derek wieder gefasst und das atemraubende Lachen verstummte wieder, jedoch blieb ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Werwolfs zurück.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach öfter reden...“  
Stiles Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, ehe er breit grinste.  
„Also, wenn bei dir reden ein Synonym für küssen ist, dann habe ich da nichts dagegen!“  
Scheinbar schien reden bei dem Werwolf tatsächlich eine andere Bedeutung zu haben, da Derek plötzlich seine Hand in den Nacken des schmächtigen Mannes legte und ihn zu sich heran zog.  
Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch erneut berühren konnten, hielt Derek nochmal inne.  
Sofort entkam Stiles ein unwilliges Grummeln, was ihm eine unangenehme Röte in die Wangen trieb.  
Verdammt...  
Da war sie wieder...  
Diese Sucht nach weiteren Küssen von Derek...  
Wie konnte so eine simple Berührung ihn nur so abhängig machen?  
  
„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?“  
Dereks Stimme war ganz leise, da er Stiles jedoch so nahe war, konnte er trotzdem jedes Wort nur allzu deutlich verstehen.  
Ein warmer Lufthauch streifte seine Wangen und sorgte für einen wohligen Schauer, der durch seinen Körper schoss.  
Aber...  
Wieso schon wieder diese verdammte Frage...?  
Hatte er nicht die letzten Minuten zu genüge darauf geantwortet?  
„Weil... ich...“  
Und schon wieder stockte Stiles unschlüssig.  
„Weil... ich... dich ablenken wollte. Immerhin warst du im Begriff das Tier in dir raus zu lassen und das hätte kein schönes Ende genommen...“  
Das war scheinbar immer noch nicht die Antwort, die Derek hören wollte, da sein übliches Gumpycat-Gesicht zum Vorschein kam.  
„Wieso hast DU mich denn geküsst?“  
Stiles fand, dass diese Gegenfrage durchaus berechtigt war! Vor allem, weil ihn die Antwort brennend interessierte.  
„Weil... ich...“  
Pah...  
Na also...  
Derek schien genauso zu hadern wie er.  
„Weil das der beste Weg war, dich ruhig zu stellen...“, kam es schließlich über die Lippen des Werwolf.  
Stiles Backen blähten sich daraufhin empört auf und er schob seine Unterlippe ein wenig nach vorne.  
Das war zugegeben auch nicht die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte.  
  
„... und weil ich süchtig nach deinen Küssen bin!“  
Stiles glaubte erst er hätte sich verhört, aber das war unmöglich!  
Derek war ihm viel zu nahe, als dass er das wirklich hätte falsch verstehen können.  
Außerdem hatte er ihn endlich in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelt...  
Wenn das mal nicht ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass das keine Halluzination war, dann wusste er auch nicht...  
Stiles schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um Dereks breiten Rücken, so dass er seine Hände auf den Schultern des Dunkelhaarigen ablegen konnte.  
Er presste sich dadurch näher an den größeren Mann, ganz so als wollte er mit ihm verschmelzen.  
Erst als ihm schier die Luft ausging löste er sich wieder von dem Werwolf.  
  
Stiles lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, so dass er seine Stirn auf Dereks Schulter ablegen konnte.  
Oh Mann...  
Diese Küsse raubten ihm irgendwann noch den Verstand!  
„Heißt das jetzt, dass es ab sofort mehr von diesen Küssen geben wird?“, murmelte er, wobei er sein Gesicht an den Hals des Werwolfs schmiegte.  
Sofort schlossen sich die Arme des anderen Mannes um Stiles und vervollständigten somit die bis jetzt einseitige Umarmung.  
Hmm... Wieso war der andere Mann nur immer so schön warm und fühlte sich so verdammt gut an?

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	9. Von verdammten Sexgöttern und wandelnden Leichen...

** Kapitel 9:   
Von verdammten Sexgöttern und wandelnden Leichen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles stützte sich seufzend auf dem Waschbecken ab und war insgeheim froh, dass er gerade nicht allzu viel von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild sehen konnte.  
Nach einer ziemliche heißen Dusche – und das war durchaus zweideutig zu verstehen – hatte sich der Wasserdampf auf der glatten Oberfläche abgesetzt und perlte nun langsam ab.  
Gebannt verfolgte Stiles einen der vielen Wassertropfen, ehe er am unteren Rand des Spiegels einen kurzen Stopp einlegte, nur um dann in das Waschbecken zu fallen.  
Mit einem weiteren leisen Seufzen drehte Stiles schließlich den Wasserhahn auf. Das kalte Wasser sammelte er in seinen Händen und spritzte es sich dann ins Gesicht.  
Verdammt...  
Vielleicht hätte er sich doch eher für eine kalte Dusche entscheiden sollen, aber nach diesen verdammt heißen Küssen mit Derek, hatte er es beim besten Willen nicht mehr ausgehalten.   
Der Werwolf hatte ihm schließlich sogar angeboten, ihm bei seinem kleinen morgendlichen Problem, das langsam aber sicher immer größer geworden war, behilflich zu sein...  
Stiles musste das nochmal in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren lassen.  
Hallo?!  
Derek Hale hatte Stiles tatsächlich angeboten ihm einen runterzuholen!  
What the fuck?!  
Was war in den letzten zwei Tagen nur passiert, dass er solch ein Angebot bekam?  
Und was zur Hölle ging bei ihm nur schief, dass er das Angebot nicht sabbernd angenommen hatte?  
  
Stiles musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als er langsam das Handtuch von seinen Schultern nahm und sich damit den Oberkörper abtrocknete.  
Fuck...  
Er hatte echt den Schwanz eingezogen – haha... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und die Flucht ergriffen.  
Aber mal ehrlich...  
Ein paar heiße Küsse waren was ganz anderes als die Aussicht auf einen Handjob von Mr. Adoniskörper höchstpersönlich.  
Stiles war sowas von überrumpelt gewesen, als er plötzlich die Hand des Älteren an seinem Schritt hatte spüren können.  
Stiles hatte sich an Dereks Schultern festgekrallt und ein leises Quieken – was er später abstreiten würde – war ihm über die Lippen gekommen, während der Werwolf seine Hand langsam über die nur allzu deutliche Beule in seiner Boxershorts hatte gleiten lassen. Plötzlich hatte Derek heiser in Stiles Ohr geraunt, dass er ihm bei seinem Problem durchaus behilflich sein könnte und dann... hatte Stiles panikartig abgelehnt!  
Er war doch ein absoluter Vollidiot!  
Aber... ganz ehrlich?  
Er hatte echt nicht gewusst, was er machen sollte. Er war jetzt nicht gerade eine Koryphä̱e, wenn es um Sex ging... und das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.  
Er war eher ein absoluter Anfänger.  
Und Derek?   
Derek war wahrscheinlich ein verdammter Sexgott auf zwei Beinen...  
Scheiße!  
Das Letzte was er wollte, war sich vor dem dunkelhaarigen Werwolf zu blamieren, wobei er das mit seiner überstürzten Flucht wahrscheinlich eh schon getan hatte.  
  
Das Handtuch streifte über seine Beine und trocknete somit die letzten Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut, ehe Stiles es schließlich in die Ecke pfefferte.  
Er würde es später aufhängen, aber jetzt musste er erst einmal den Frust über sich selbst an dem weichen Frotteestoff auslassen.  
Die Oberfläche des Spiegels war auch wieder so klar, dass er sich selbst darin sehen konnte.  
Sein Gesicht hatte eine ziemlich gesunde Färbung, genauso wie sein Oberkörper, über den sich etliche rote Flecken zogen.   
Na klasse...   
Diese beschissenen Flecken bekam er immer, wenn er aufgeregt oder erregt war und auf seiner hellen Haut zeichneten sie sich auch deutlich und unübersehbar ab. Zum Glück hatte er vorhin ein T-Shirt getragen, als Derek ihm so nahe gekommen war.  
Grummelnd griff Stiles nach seinen Klamotten, die er auf dem Wäschekorb abgelegt hatte.   
Das konnte ja heute noch ein toller Tag werden...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Isaac hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht mit diesem Anblick, der sich ihm hier bot, als er das Zimmer von Stiles und Derek betrat.  
Die Türe war nur angelehnt gewesen, weshalb er sich auch nichts weiter dabei gedacht hatte...  
Nun starrte er mit großen Augen Derek an, der gerade dabei war die Bettdecke auszuschütteln und dann auf der Matratze auszubreiten, wobei er jede Falte fein säuberlich glatt strich.  
Das war ein Anblick, der sich einem nicht jeden Morgen bot!   
Auch wenn Isaac für kurze Zeit bei Derek untergekommen war, hatte er den Älteren nie bei einer solch häusliche Tätigkeit gesehen...  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte... Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie der Werwolf einkaufen gegangen war. Der Kühlschrank hatte sich einfach magisch von selbst gefüllt... was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war!   
Aber...  
Irgendwie tat es gut, Derek einmal bei einer solch einfachen Tätigkeit wie Bettenmachen zu beobachten. Das sorgte dafür, dass der Werwolf nicht mehr ganz so unnahbar wirkte, wie sonst immer...  
  
„Wie lange willst du mich noch so anstarren?“  
Isaac zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Derek ihn plötzlich ansprach und somit aus seinen Gedanken riss.   
Augenblicklich wandte er sich von dem anderen Werwolf ab und rieb sich beschämt mit seiner Hand über den Nacken.   
Verdammt...  
Derek schaffte es immer noch, dass Isaac sich in seiner Nähe wie ein kleines Kind fühlte.  
Nach all den Jahren...!  
Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass Derek ihn zum Werwolf gemacht hatte, dass er sein erster Alpha gewesen war... Zumindest fühlte er sich immer noch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise dem älteren Werwolf untergeordnet, obwohl sie doch eigentlich mittlerweile gleichgestellte Betas in dem Rudel waren.  
Zumindest dachte Issac das...  
Ihr Verhältnis war um einiges angespannter, nachdem er Cora einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Zwar hatte Derek niemals offiziell seine Bedenken diesbezüglich geäußert, aber unterschwellig hatte Isaac eine gewisse Angespanntheit merken können.  
Klar...   
Sie waren zu jung, um zu heiraten und vielleicht war es ein wenig überstürzt...  
Aber sie hatten beide schmerzlich feststellen müssen, dass man sein Leben in vollen Zügen leben sollte, solange man noch konnte.  
  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?“  
Derek hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch die Kopfkissen aufgeschüttelt und stand nun mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett.  
Sein Blick war genauso bohrend wie eh und je, jedoch könnte Isaac schwören, dass er einen schelmischen Ausdruck in den graugrünen Augen erkennen konnte.  
Scheinbar hatte er Isaacs Unsicherheit bemerkt und kostete sie gerade ein wenig aus...  
„Ich... Also... Eigentlich wollte ich zu Stiles, aber... er ist ja nicht hier, also... sollte ich vielleicht wieder...“  
Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als Isaac trotz des Rumgestammels keine Anstalten machte wieder zu gehen.  
„Du kannst auch hier auf ihn warten...“  
Derek ignorierte den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des größeren Werwolfs gekonnt. Er griff stattdessen nach dem eingebundenen Buch, das auf dem Nachtkästchen lag und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die unter dem Fenster standen und zwischen denen ein kleiner, runder Holztisch stand.  
  
Unschlüssig verlagerte Isaac sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.  
Sollte er sich zu Derek setzen?  
Oder...  
Sein Blick schweifte einmal durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an dem Bücherberg hängen, der auf dem Schreibtisch aufgetürmt worden war.  
„Woah... Stiles hat ja wirklich seine ganze Bibliothek mitgenommen...“  
Mit großen Augen griff sich Isaac das oberste Buch von dem Stapel.  
Ihm wurde ja schon schlecht, wenn er nur den Einband las... und Stiles studierte ernsthaft diesen Kauderwelsch?  
Abgefahren!  
Isaac legte den dicken Wälzer mit einem Naserümpfen wieder auf den Stapel zurück und wandte sich wieder Derek zu.  
  
Der ältere Werwolf hatte ihn über die Seiten seines Buches hinweg beobachtet, ganz so als wollte er sichergehen, dass Isaac auch ja nicht den Bücherturm durcheinander brachte.  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich ein Stück weit zusammen und er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des zweiten Sessels.  
Eine stumme Aufforderung, die Isaac wohl schlecht ignorieren konnte...  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ergab sich der Lockenkopf schließlich seinem Schicksal.  
Wenn er hier schon auf Stiles warten würde, dann konnte er genauso gut auch in dem Sessel neben Derek warten und nicht unschlüssig mitten im Raum herumstehen.  
  
Als Isaac jedoch an dem Bett vorbeiging, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Was... zum...  
Die Nase des Werwolfs kribbelte unangenehm und kräuselte sich ein wenig.  
Irritiert atmete er einmal tief ein, was er allerdings sehr schnell wieder bereute, als er den schwachen Geruch dadurch intensiver wahrnehmen konnte.  
Oh Gott... Das waren eindeutig EINDEUTIGE Duftstoffe, die Isaac so niemals hätte riechen wollen, jedoch leider schon einmal gerochen hatte.  
Das Zimmer eines gesunden Teenagers hatte immer diesen unterschwelligen Sexgeruch, den man als Werwolf wahrnehmen konnte.  
Isaac war vor Jahren einmal in Stiles Zimmer gewesen... und... verdammt nochmal... so wie das hier gerade roch, hatte sich Stiles in der Nacht ziemlich gut amüsiert!  
  
Die Augen des Werwolfs weiteten sich zu Suppentellern, als er seinen Blick über die Matratze hinweg schweifen ließ, bis er in die graugrünen Augen von Derek starren konnte.  
Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd, ganz so als wartete er nur darauf, dass Isaac etwas dazu sagen würde, aber dem Lockenkopf blieben die Worte regelrecht im Hals stecken.  
Derek musste den Geruch doch auch wahrnehmen können...   
Er hatte doch vorhin das Bett gemacht, also...  
Warte mal...  
Derek hatte hier verdammt nochmal in dem selben Bett geschlafen!   
Während Stiles...  
  
Isaacs Mund klappte fassungslos ein wenig auf, wohingegen sich auf den Lippen des älteren Werwolfs ein kleines Lächeln ausbreitete, so als könnte er jeden Gedankengang mit Leichtigkeit von Isaacs Gesicht ablesen.  
OH MEIN GOTT...!!!  
Stiles war ein toter Mann!   
Toter als tot!  
Derek hatte Isaacs Trauzeugen gefressen... Ganz bestimmt!  
Er hatte ihm einfach so den Kopf abgerissen und alle verräterischen Spuren beseitigt. Warum hätte er sonst das Bett machen sollen...  
Stiles war... eine wandelnde Leiche?!  
  
Isaac hatte sich irritiert umgedreht, als er hinter sich leise Schritte hören konnte und doch tatsächlich Stiles in das Zimmer marschierte.  
Lebendiger denn je!  
Seine Haare waren noch ein wenig feucht, er trug seine Schlafklamotten unter dem Arm und sein Kopf saß immer noch an genau derselben Stelle wie gestern Abend!  
Was... zum...  
„Alter... wieso lebst du noch?!“  
Stiles schenkte seinem Freund nur einen verwirrten Blick, so als hätte Isaac nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, während er das T-Shirt und die Boxershorts in seinem Koffer verschwinden ließ.  
„Bist du jetzt vollkommen bescheuert, Lahey?“  
„Was...? Nein! Ich meine nur... Du müsstest eigentlich...“  
Isaac fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle um zu verdeutlichen, dass Stiles nicht mehr unter den Lebenden wandeln sollte.  
„Nachdem du...“  
Weiter traute sich Isaac nicht zu sprechen, weshalb er nur eine vage Geste machte, die Stiles jedoch nicht so ganz interpretieren konnte oder wollte.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht so ganz folgen...“  
Seufzend ließ Isaac seine Hände wieder sinken.  
„Alter! Du hast dir allen Ernstes hier neben Derek...“  
Mit einem lauten Geräusch klappte der dunkelhaarige Werwolf sein Buch zu, woraufhin Isaac augenblicklich verstummte.  
  
Ein eindeutiger Blick von Derek reichte vollkommen aus.  
Masturbation war ein Tabuthema...!  
Isaac würde seine Klappe halten, immerhin wollte er noch länger leben und er wollte auch, dass sein Freund und Trauzeuge noch ein wenig länger unter den Lebenden verweilen durfte.  
„Okay...“  
Stiles Blick huschte zwischen Derek und Isaac hin und her, während er das 'O' von dem gemurmelten 'Okay' in die Länge zog.  
„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?“  
„Nein.“  
Derek und Isaac hatten zeitgleich geantwortet, während Letzterer schließlich mit einem Grinsen seine Hand auf Stiles Schulter ablegte.  
„Außer, dass ich gute Neuigkeiten für dich habe... Wir beide haben heute nämlich ein Date!“  
Stiles Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
„Das sollen gute Neuigkeiten sein? Möchte ich wirklich mit dir ein Date, Lahey? Wohl eher nicht!“  
Isaacs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollmund.  
„Und überhaupt... was sagt denn deine Verlobte dazu, dass du mit dem Trauzeugen durchbrennen willst?“  
„Ist nur fair... Meine sogenannte Verlobte ist nämlich vorhin mit der Hochzeitsplanerin durchgebrannt...“  
  
Die braunen Augen von Stiles weiteten sich ein wenig, ehe sich ein freudiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Lydia ist schon hier?“  
Er hatte seine erdbeerblonde Freundin schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Das Studium forderte sie beide so sehr, dass sie einfach keine Zeit gefunden hatten, sich zu treffen.   
Isaac machte ihm aber leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung, seine Freundin endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.  
„Naja... Lydia WAR hier... bis sie Cora entführt hat, um wahrscheinlich ganz Paris auf den Kopf zu stellen...“  
Stiles Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht, und das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Hochzeitsfieber?“  
„Ja... sieht ganz so aus...“  
Betreten sahen sich Stiles und Isaac an, insgeheim froh darüber, dass sie dem Wahn von Lydia für heute somit entkommen waren, auch wenn Cora dabei zum Opfer gefallen war...  
  
„Was ist jetzt mit eurem Date?“  
Derek war plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und musterte die beiden jüngeren Männer mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick.  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken. Er wagte es nicht dem Werwolf in die Augen zu sehen, weshalb er sich auch fragend an Isaac wandte.  
„Naja... sieht so aus, als würden wir auch nicht ganz und gar dem Hochzeitsfieber von Lydia entkommen. Sie hat für uns heute einen Termin vereinbart, um die Anzüge abzuholen...“  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen ließ Stiles die Schultern hängen.  
Na toll...  
Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt sein Traumdate und die Befürchtung, dass das heute noch ein 'ganz toller' Tag werden würde, schien sich zu bewahrheiten...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	10. Von kleinen Wichsern und aufdringlichen Verkäufern...

** Kapitel 10:  
Von kleinen Wichsern und aufdringlichen Verkäufern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Soll das heißen, dass du einfach nur deine Batterien auflädst?“  
Ungläubig starrte Dean den Engel an, der ihm gegenüber am Küchentisch saß.  
So wirklich überzeugt war er ja nicht von der Behauptung, die Castiel da gerade in den Raum gestellt hatte und Sam schien sich mit dieser Aussage auch nicht zufrieden zu geben.  
Er hatte seinen Laptop – ohne den er den Bunker nicht verließ und den er wohlgemerkt auch auf eine Dämonenjagd in einem Flugzeug im Handgepäck mit sich schleppte, auch wenn er ihm dabei rein GAR nichts brachte – aufgeklappt vor sich stehen und warf Cas über den Rand des Bildschirms hinweg einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Cas... nichts für ungut, aber... Ich glaube kaum, dass sich deine Gnade durch ein bisschen Schlaf wieder auffüllen wird...“  
  
Die Augen des Engels verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er seine Ellbogen auf dem Küchentisch abstützte.  
Jedoch hatte er Sams berechtigtem Einwand keine Widerrede entgegen zu bringen.  
Er wusste selbst, dass sich seine Gnade nicht wieder auffüllen würde... Noch dazu, weil es nicht seine eigene Gnade war.   
Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, um sich neu aufzuladen.   
Entweder er fand endlich seine eigene Gnade wieder, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, da Metatron der Einzige war, der wusste wo sie sich befand.... oder aber... Er stahl sich die Gnade eines anderen Engels... und auch das war einfach nur abwegig!  
  
„Deine Gnade ist fast aufgebraucht, oder?“  
Dean ließ den Engel nicht aus den Augen, als Cas sich mit den Händen durch die eh schon verwuschelten Haare fuhr und seine Arme schließlich ergeben wieder auf der Tischoberfläche ablegte.  
Eine Geste, die viel zu menschlich war und eindeutig zeigte, dass Castiel nicht annähernd so gelassen war, wie er es ihnen weismachen wollte.  
„Was passiert, wenn deine Gnade vollkommen aufgebraucht ist?“  
Auch auf diese Frage gab der Engel ihnen keine Antwort, weshalb Sam und Dean sich einen kurzen beunruhigten Blick zuwarfen.  
„Wirst du wieder zum Menschen?“  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe Castiel mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte.  
Dean lehnte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, so dass er sich zu dem Engel herüberbeugen konnte und ihm dadurch auch wieder in die blauen Augen sehen konnte.  
Die Versuchung war groß über den Tisch hinweg nach den Händen des Älteren zu greifen, jedoch hielt er auf halben Weg inne.  
Sam hatte die Bewegung mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mitverfolgt, kommentierte sie aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen stellte er lieber die Frage, die den beiden Winchesterbrüdern gerade auf der Zunge brannte.  
  
„Cas... stirbst du, wenn du deine Gnade nicht wieder herstellen kannst...?“  
Dean wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen, als er auf eine Antwort wartete.  
Castiel seufzte schließlich leise und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück.  
Seine Arme rutschten dabei von der Tischplatte und Dean überkam das Gefühl, dass er doch nach den Händen des Engels hätte greifen sollen.  
Die Entfernung, die nun zwischen ihnen lag, fühlte sich nach deutlich mehr an, als nur dem knappen halben Meter.  
Er konnte in den blauen Augen die Antwort ablesen.   
Ja...   
JA verdammt... er würde sterben!  
„Aber... man muss doch irgendwas dagegen tun können! Ich meine... Wir können doch nicht zusehen wie-“  
„Dean!“  
Sam griff nach dem Arm von seinem älteren Bruder und erst jetzt bemerkte Dean, dass er tatsächlich wütend auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte, so dass eine der Kaffeetassen umgefallen war.  
Die braune Flüssigkeit breitet sich träge aus, weshalb Sam seinen Laptop schließlich anhob und neben sich auf den Stuhl abstellte, während Dean sich mit einem wütenden Schnauben abwandte und nach einem Geschirrtuch suchte.  
Sam und Cas tauschten einen kurzen Blick.  
Diese Gefühlsausbrüche waren seit neuestem an der Tagesordnung und ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Mal von Kain sich immer tiefer in Deans Bewusstsein hineinfraß.  
Schließlich tauchte der besagte Jäger mit einem frischen Tuch wieder auf und machte sich daran den Kaffee wegzuwischen.  
  
„Meine Gnade... Wenn ich meine Gnade wiederfinden würde, dann...“  
Castiel starrte wie gebannt auf das Geschirrtuch, das langsam aber sicher die braune Flüssigkeit in sich aufsog, während Dean damit die Tischplatte abwischte.  
„Wenn es weiter nichts ist... Dann müssen wir einfach nur deine verdammte Gnade wiederfinden und die Sache hat sich!“  
Sam konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die beiden noch verbliebenen Kaffeetassen in Sicherheit bringen, als Dean etwas ruppiger als beabsichtigt ein letztes Mal über den Tisch wischte und das Geschirrtuch anschließend auf den Küchentresen schmiss.  
„So einfach ist das nicht...“  
Sam musste dem Engel da leider zustimmen, auch wenn Dean das vielleicht nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
„Metatron wird niemals-“  
„Metatron ist ein kleiner Wichser... Natürlich wird er uns niemals freiwillig helfen, aber... Ich denke er bräuchte einfach nur einen gewissen Ansporn, ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit!“  
Dean konnte spüren, wie das Mal von Kain vorfreudig zu vibrieren schien.   
Die Aussicht darauf den verhassten Engel, der sie nun schon so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, foltern zu können um an Informationen zu kommen, jagte Dean einen heißen Schauer durch den Körper.  
  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Metatron ist ein Gefangener des Himmels. Selbst wenn es nur ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit bräuchte, wobei ich selbst dazu meine Bedenken äußern muss... Du würdest niemals an ihn heran kommen...“  
Sam hob seinen Laptop wieder auf den Tisch, während Dean sich mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Aber... es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben...“  
Die Stille, die sich daraufhin zwischen den drei Männern ausbreitete, war so erdrückend wie schon lange nicht mehr...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Der Laden für Brautmoden befand sich in einer ruhigen Allee, in der man mit solch einem Bekleidungsgeschäft nicht unbedingt rechnete.  
Stiles wagte es nicht den Namen des Ladens laut auszusprechen, da er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie er diese Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben aussprechen sollte, ohne sich dabei die Zunge zu brechen.  
In den großen Schaufenstern waren einige weit ausladende Brautkleider ausgestellt, die nicht prunkvoller hätten sein können und Stiles fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler.  
Das lag auch daran, dass dieses Geschäft einen verdammt gehobenen Eindruck machte, die Dekoration in den Fenstern, der blinkende, glitzernde Schmuck, der ausgestellt war und der Mann im Anzug, der ihnen gerade allen Ernstes die Türe aufhielt.  
Stiles hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so fehl am Platz gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
Sein T-Shirt mit dem lächerlichen Aufdruck, die weite, verwaschene Jeans, die er trug und die Chucks passten mal so gar nicht in das Bild hier.  
Das schien der Mann genauso zu sehen, der ihnen die Tür aufhielt. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er Stiles einmal von oben bis unten.  
Jedoch setzte er sehr schnell wieder ein professionelles Pokergesicht auf.  
  
Isaac hingegen schien sich nicht ganz so unwohl zu fühlen.  
Mit seinem Hemd, der schicken Stoffhose, dem dünnen Schal, den er um den Hals trug und der Sonnenbrille, passte er deutlich besser in das Klientel als Stiles...  
Zielsicher strebten sie gemeinsam den Empfangsbereich an.  
Ein riesiger Kronleuchter war über der Theke und dem Kassenbereich angebracht und sorgte für ein übertrieben helles Licht, das sich in dem Kristall widerspiegelte.  
Stiles wäre am liebsten rückwärts wieder geflohen!  
Oh Schande...  
Wo war er hier nur gelandet?  
  
Der junge Mann hinter dem Tresen begrüßte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf Französisch, woraufhin sich Stiles einzig auf Isaac verlassen konnte um sich zu verständigen.  
Sein Französisch reichte gerade mal für ein 'Bonjour' und ein 'Au revoir', alles weitere würde Isaac übernehmen müssen, da er ja ein gutes Jahr mit Chris zusammen in Frankreich gelebt hatte.  
Es stellte sich jedoch schnell heraus, dass der junge Verkäufer – Guillaume... wer zum Henker hieß denn so? – Englisch sprechen konnte, auch wenn er einen starken Akzent hatte.  
Seine Stimme war künstlich nasal und viel zu hoch für den gut gebauten Körper, der sich unter dem Anzug zu verbergen schien.   
Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, die ziemlich stylisch gegelt waren, ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, strahlend blaue Augen... ein ziemlich extravagantes Auftreten.  
  
„Monsieur Lahey... Wie schön Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen!“  
Stiles musste mit Entsetzen mit anschauen, wie Guillaume nach Isaacs Hand griff und ihn regelrecht über den Tresen zu sich heran zog.  
Die Sonnenbrille rutschte dem Werwolf bis auf die Nasenspitze, als er nach unten gezerrt wurde, so dass der Franzose ihm drei Küsschen auf die Wangen geben konnte.  
Isaac ließ das stumm über sich ergehen. Er kannte diese französischen Begrüßungsrituale ja schon zu genüge.  
Stiles hingegen wich verschreckt einen Schritt zurück, als sich Guillaume mit einem Lächeln ihm zuwandte.  
  
„Und Sie müssen dann Monsieur Stilinski sein...“  
Leider war eine Flucht unmöglich.  
Der junge Verkäufer war nämlich hinter dem Empfangstresen hervorgekommen und tauchte so plötzlich neben Stiles auf, dass es fast schon an Zauberei grenzen musste!  
So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da wurden ihm auch schon drei Küsschen aufgedrückt.  
Er musste wirklich der Versuchung widerstehen, sich mit der Hand über die Wangen zu wischen, jedoch wusste er, dass das wahrscheinlich eine ziemliche Beleidigung darstellen würde.  
Mit großen Augen starrte Stiles Guillaume an, als dieser nicht wirklich auf Abstand ging, sondern ihn eindringlich musterte.  
„Nun... Ich muss schon sagen, Monsieur Lahey... Sie haben hier aber einen ganz schönen Fang gemacht!“  
  
Es war nicht herauszuhören, ob der Verkäufer gerade sarkastisch, oder wirklich angetan von ihm war. Er tätschelte Stiles Hand und schenkte ihm ein raubtierartiges Lächeln, so als wollte er ihn jeden Moment auffressen, weshalb sich Stiles für die zweite Option entschied...   
Eindeutig angetan!  
Jedoch war das nicht gerade ein tröstlicher Gedanke.  
Noch dazu als Isaac schließlich vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ah nein, nein... Das ist ein Missverständnis...“  
Irritiert warf Guillaume über Stiles Schulter hinweg Isaac einen Blick zu.  
„Stiles ist nicht meiner Verlobter, sondern mein Trauzeuge!“  
„Oh non... Excusez-moi... Wie dumm von mir! Wenn das so ist...“  
Stiles zog ein wenig die Schultern nach oben, als ihn der Blick des Verkäufers erneut traf, und dieses Mal bestand gar kein Zweifel mehr, dass es hier um Option Zwei ging!  
Guillaume wirkte mehr als angetan!  
  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum Ihre Hochzeitsplanerin einen gemeinsamen Termin für die Anprobe ausgemacht hat. Das ist so ganz und gar gegen die Tradition! Aber so erklärt sich natürlich einiges...“  
Stiles nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Hand aus dem Griff des aufdringlichen Verkäufers zu befreien, was dieser in seinem Redefluss zum Glück nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Stattdessen ging Guillaume wieder hinter die Theke, wobei er seine Hüfte übertrieben von rechts nach links schwenkte. Schließlich griff er nach zwei Champagnergläsern, wovon er erst eines Isaac reichte, nur um dann wieder neben Stiles zu treten und ihm sein Glas entgegen zu strecken.  
Guillaumes Finger streiften flüchtig über die feine Haut an Stiles Handgelenk, als er den Champagner entgegen nahm und nach dem breiten Grinsen zu urteilen, war diese Berührung alles andere als ein Zufall gewesen.  
Okay... Dieser Kerl machte ihn echt nervös!  
Und das war alles andere als die gute Nervosität, die ihn heute in der Früh überrumpelt hatte, als Derek ihm plötzlich so Nahe gekommen war.   
Das war eine GANZ schlechte Nervosität!  
  
Unauffällig rückte Stiles ein wenig näher an Isaac heran, der das Ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte.  
Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, nahm Stiles einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Champagner, der angenehm in seinem Mund prickelte.   
Er hatte noch nie zuvor Champagner getrunken...   
Für seinen Geschmack vielleicht ein wenig zu trocken, aber er würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken kippte er sich den kompletten Inhalt des Glases den Rachen herunter, wofür ihm Isaac nur einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf und ihm leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.  
Guillaume schien jedoch Stiles Durst nach einem guten alkoholischen Getränk nichts auszumachen, da er ihm mit einem hellen Lachen das Champagnerglas kommentarlos sofort von neuem mit der hellen Flüssigkeit auffüllte.  
  
„Ich habe Ihre Anzüge für Sie schon bereit gelegt...“  
Der blonde Verkäufer deutete nach rechts. Ein paar Treppenstufen führten auf eine Anhöhe, auf der weitere Brautkleider ausgestellt waren und ein Stück weiter hinten hingen einige Anzüge für Männer.   
Ein weicher roter Teppich säumte den Weg zu den Umkleiden ganz am hinteren Ende des großen Raumes.  
Stiles zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er plötzlich Guillaumes Hand an seinem Rücken spüren konnte, der ihn in Richtung Umkleide schob.  
Auch Isaac entkam dem Verkäufer nicht, der sich erfolgreich zwischen die beiden Männer gedrängt hatte. Der Werwolf wurde bestimmend an der Schulter geführt, was Stiles zähneknirschend feststellen musste, wohingegen Guillaumes Hand bei ihm weiter nach unten gerutscht war, so dass sie schwer auf seinem Steißbein auflag.  
Ein Stück weiter, und er hätte gleich eine Hand auf seinem Hintern...  
Hallo?!  
Stiles räusperte sich leise, woraufhin die Hand sofort wieder ein Stück weiter nach oben wanderte.  
Oh Gott...   
Na das konnte ja was werden...  
  
Als sie vor den Umkleiden standen, wurde Isaac von einer dunkelhaarigen Verkäuferin begrüßt, die eine Kleiderstange näher heran schob.  
Ein dunkler, antrazitfarbener Anzug hing an der Stange, inklusive passender Anzughose, einem feinen weißen Hemd, einer hellen Weste und einem ganzen Korb voller Accessoires.   
Erst jetzt wurde Stiles bewusst, dass diese ganzen Kleidungsstücke, die dort hingen alleine für Isaac bestimmt waren...   
Was zum...  
Und das sollte man ernsthaft alles gleichzeitig anziehen?  
  
Stiles wurde das Champagnerglas von Isaac mit in die Hand gedrückt, während der große Lockenkopf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf und schließlich mit der Kleiderstange in der Umkleide verschwand.  
Guillaume führte Stiles unterdessen zu einem Ledersofa, das gegenüber von einer riesigen Spiegelfront stand und drückte den jüngeren Mann regelrecht in die weichen Polster.  
Stiles hatte ja gehofft, dass er nun seine Ruhe haben würde, jedoch ließ sich der Verkäufer doch tatsächlich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder.  
Er überschlug die Beine und musterte Stiles eindringlich von der Seite.  
Oh komm schon... Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein.  
Stiles Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer Fratze, als er bemerkte, wie nah der Blonde sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich, so dass er die Wärme des anderen Mannes regelrecht spüren konnte.  
Als Stiles seinen unschönen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel gegenüber sehen konnte, versuchte er sich wenigstens einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen versuchte er sich in seinem zweiten Champagnerglas zu ertrinken, was leider nicht ganz so funktionierte.  
Stattdessen leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und musste auch nicht lange warten, bis es von Guillaume wieder nachgefüllt wurde.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, dann wusste er nicht, ob er seine eigene Anzugsanprobe überhaupt noch miterleben würde, oder ob er nicht schon betrunken auf dem Sofa hier liegen würde...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	11. Von angeheiterten Trauzeugen und einem vorfreudigen Kribbeln...

** Kapitel 11:  
Von angeheiterten Trauzeugen und einem vorfreudigen Kribbeln... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„...somit muss das wohl ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen sein, dass...“  
Stiles hörte gar nicht mehr zu, was Guillaume da alles von sich gab. Und da behaupteten immer alle, er würde ohne Punkt und Komma reden, aber dieser Franzose... der war nochmal ein ganz anderes Kaliber!  
Der Kerl schien nicht einmal Luft zu holen zwischen den einzelnen Sätzen. Einzig das nasale, viel zu hohe Lachen unterbrach den Redefluss in unregelmäßigen Abständen.  
Stiles konnte langsam aber sicher die Wirkung des Champagners spüren... und das war auch gut so.  
Seine Wangen fingen an zu glühen, ihm war unangenehm warm und eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit machte sich in seinem Inneren breit und erlöste ihn endlich von der Nervosität und Anspannung, die er in der Gegenwart des blonden Verkäufers verspürt hatte.  
Ab und zu gab er ein leises, grummeliges „Hmm...“ von sich, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen an dem einseitigen Gespräch, das Guillaume da mit ihm zu führen versuchte, zu beteiligen.  
Wahnsinn...  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal Dereks perfektionierte Griesgram-Taktik anwenden würde.  
  
„... ganz wunderbar, findest du nicht auch?“  
Stiles zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spüren konnte, die langsam ein Stück weiter nach oben rutschte.  
Moment mal...  
Seit wann waren sie denn jetzt beim 'Du'?  
Und... Wo zum Teufel wollte dieser Kerl da gerade mit seiner Hand hin?  
Stiles sprang so überstürzt auf, dass er beinahe vornüber wieder umgekippt wäre.  
Der Raum drehte sich unangenehm vor seinen Augen, der Boden schien sich unter seinen Füßen zu wölben und einzig ein plötzlicher, fester Griff an seiner Schulter bewahrte ihn davor den Teppichboden zu küssen.  
Scheiße...  
Er hatte echt ein wenig zu viel von diesem Champagner gehabt...  
Das bestätigte ihm auch der Blick auf die große, leere Flasche, die neben Guillaume auf dem kleinen Glastisch stand.  
Hatte er das alles innerhalb der kurzen Zeit alleine getrunken?  
Oh nein... was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er vertrug doch so schon nicht viel Alkohol...  
  
Der blonde Verkäufer starrte ihn unterdessen mit großen Augen an, wobei er immer noch auf dem Sofa saß und seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um nach Stiles zu greifen, ihn jedoch scheinbar nicht rechtzeitig zu fassen bekommen hatte.  
Also wer hatte ihn denn dann vor dem Sturz bewahrt?  
„Stiles?! ... alles okay?“  
Augenblicklich breitete sich ein übertriebenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes aus, als er seinen Blick von Guillaume abwandte und stattdessen auf den Oberkörper von Isaac starrte.  
Erst als er seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken gelegt hatte, konnte er dem großen Werwolf in die besorgten, blauen Augen schauen.  
„Isaac... Mann... Ich hab dich echt vermisst! Wo warst du denn so lange?“  
Stiles musste sich verdammt konzentrieren, um die Worte auch wirklich über die Lippen zu bringen. In seinem Kopf hörte sich das viel einfacher an, aber als er sie aussprechen wollte, schienen die Buchstaben sich irgendwie zu vermischen.  
Egal...  
Er war einfach nur glücklich den Werwolf wieder zu sehen, weshalb er ihm auch sofort die Arme um den Oberkörper schlang und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog, die Isaac leider nicht so erwiderte, wie Stiles sich das gewünscht hätte.  
Sein Mund verzog sich deshalb zu einer beleidigten Schnute.  
  
Isaac hingegen starrte ungläubig auf den verwuschelten Haarschopf, der sich da gerade an seinen Oberkörper presste.  
Okay...  
Was zum Henker?!  
Isaac entkam ein missbilligendes Schnauben, als ihm ein unangenehmer Alkoholgeruch in die Nase stieg.  
Wie sehr er diesen Geruch doch hasste, erinnerte ihn das nur zu sehr an seinen Vater und...  
So schnell wie möglich verdrängte er diese dunklen Gedanken wieder und wandte sich stattdessen wieder seinem ziemlich angeheiterten Trauzeugen zu.  
Bestimmend schob er den kleineren Mann so weit von sich, dass er in sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Stiles gewöhnliche Blässe hatte einer gesunden Röte Platz gemacht, die sich von seinen Wangen bis über seinen Hals zu ziehen schien.  
  
„Wie viel hast du denn verdammt nochmal getrunken?“  
Erst brachte Stiles nur ein Schulterzucken zustande, ehe er endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Vielleicht ein... zwei... drei... vier...“  
Er hob die Hand und schaffte es schließlich Isaac fünf Finger entgegen zu strecken.  
„.... fünf Gläser? Keine... Ahnung...“  
Stiles Blick wanderte unterdessen fasziniert von seiner Hand zu Isaacs Oberkörper und seine braunen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
„Woah... Du siehst echt gut aus!“  
Isaac konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen, als er die Ehrlichkeit in Stiles Stimme heraushören konnte. Der Kleinere schien wirklich beeindruckt von seinem Aussehen zu sein, und insgeheim hatte auch Isaac sich schon mehrfach vor dem Spiegel in der Kabine hin und her gedreht und von allen Seiten bewundert.  
  
„Oh mon Dieu! Magnifique... Das ist perfekt!“  
Guillaume schaltete sich nun auch wieder in das Gespräch mit ein, wobei er den finsteren Blick, den Isaac ihm zuwarf gekonnt ignorierte.  
Der Werwolf war alles andere als begeistert darüber, dass der blonde Verkäufer Stiles regelrecht abgefüllt hatte...  
Und daran bestand ja wohl kein Zweifel, so schnell wie Guillaume dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Stiles Champagnerglas wieder aufgefüllt wurde!  
Trotzdem folgte Isaac bereitwillig dem Verkäufer zu der gigantische Spiegelfront.  
Stiles ließ sich währenddessen mit einem leisen 'Umpf' gefolgt von einem Kichern wieder auf das Sofa fallen, da er ohne Isaacs Hilfe scheinbar nicht allzu lange aufrecht stehen bleiben konnte.  
Na klasse...  
Der einzig tröstende Gedanke war gerade, dass sie zum Glück nicht nach Hause laufen mussten, da Chris sich bereit erklärt hatte sie abzuholen.  
Gott sei Dank...  
Stiles würde niemals auch nur geradeaus laufen können...  
  
Diese Gedanken waren jedoch schnell wieder vergessen, als Isaac sich ein weiteres Mal im Spiegel betrachtete.  
Der Anzug saß so perfekt, wie eine zweite Haut und schmeichelte seiner großen Statur.  
Das dunkle Anthrazit ließ seinem hellen Teint noch mehr leuchten, genauso wie seine blauen Augen, die dadurch noch viel mehr zur Geltung kamen.  
Das helltürkise Einstecktuch passte perfekt zu der Krawatte und jedes noch so kleine Detail war genauestens abgestimmt.  
Eines musste man Lydia lassen...  
Sie hatte einen wahnsinnig guten Geschmack... Zwar hatte Isaac natürlich den Anzug mit ausgesucht, aber letztendlich war es Lydia gewesen, die ihr okay dazu gegeben hatte...  
Verdammt...  
Er... würde echt heiraten...!  
Dieser Gedanke war auf einmal so präsent, wie noch nie und sorgte für eine kleine Panikwelle, die durch seinen Körper jagte.  
Zum Glück sorgte der blonde Verkäufer, der gerade wie ein Pfau um ihn herum stolzierte für Ablenkung.  
  
„Vortrefflich... er passt très bien! Wir müssen gar nichts mehr abändern!“  
Guillaume schien mit seiner Arbeit auch voll und ganz zufrieden zu sein, da er anerkennend nickte, nachdem er ein wenig an einigen Stellen des Anzugs herum gezupft hatte.  
Schließlich schob er den Werwolf an den Schultern zurück in die Kabine, ehe er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder Stiles zuwandte.  
„Und nun zu dir, mon chéri...“  
Der junge Mann musste trocken schlucken, als ihn der bohrende Blick des Blonden traf.  
Hoffentlich war Isaac dieses mal schneller beim Umziehen, da er nicht noch einmal so lange alleine mit Guillaume und den vielen Gläsern Champagner bleiben wollte...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Derek lenkte den silbernen SUV sicher in die Parklücke, die sich schräg gegenüber von dem Brautmodengeschäft befand.  
Chris hatte ihm vor einer guten halben Stunde den Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, da ihm selbst etwas dazwischen gekommen war und er deshalb Isaac und Stiles nicht abholen konnte.  
Ha ha...  
Derek roch eine Lüge auch kilometerweit gegen den Wind und nach dem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Jägers zu urteilen, wusste der auch genau, dass Derek ihn durchschaut hatte.  
Chris schien sich köstlich über Dereks heimliche Zuneigung, die er seit neuestem Stiles gegenüber hegte, zu amüsieren und nutzte nun jede Gelegenheit um ihn noch weiter aufzuwühlen.  
Aber den Gefallen würde er dem Jäger bestimmt nicht tun!  
Derek ließ den Autoschlüssel kommentarlos in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und schenkte dem älteren Mann schließlich sogar ein herausforderndes Grinsen.  
Wenn sich Chris mit ihm anlegen wollte, dann hatte er sich den Falschen ausgesucht!  
Das schien der Jäger auch bemerkt zu haben, da er wohl mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hatte und ein irritierter Gesichtsausdruck war alles gewesen, was Derek noch von ihm gesehen hatte, ehe er die Eingangstüre hinter sich zuzog, um die beiden jüngeren Männer abzuholen.  
  
Als er jetzt jedoch den Schlüssel abzog und das leise Motorengeräusch vollständig erstarb, zögerte er noch einen Moment.  
Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er ein komisches, vorfreudiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend spüren konnte, alleine bei dem Gedanken Stiles gleich wieder zu sehen. Dabei hatte er die kleine Nervensäge doch heute morgen erst gesehen...  
Verdammt...  
Und wie er ihn gesehen hatte... und gespürt... und geschmeckt... und...  
Hastig tastete Derek nach dem Griff der Autotüre und riss sie auf, wobei er von Glück sagen konnte, dass kein Radfahrer zu diesem Zeitpunkt an ihm vorbeifuhr.  
Der wäre sonst wohl in einem hohen Bogen auf die Straße geschleudert worden.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Derek die Fahrertüre wieder zu, während sein Blick fest auf die großen Schaufenster des Bekleidungsgeschäfts gerichtet war.  
Ganz automatisch lauschte er wie sonst auch immer nach dem beständigen Herzschlag von Stiles. Es war das Erste was er tat, wenn er in der Nähe des jungen Mannes war. Das Pochen war wie immer etwas zu schnell für einen Menschen, aber eindeutig Stiles... Das konnte Derek in jedem 'DuDumm' heraushören, allerdings...  
Moment mal...  
Irgendetwas war anders... Irgendetwas stimmte nicht...!  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hastete Derek über die Straße, wobei er nicht einmal nach rechts und links schaute, was auch zur Folge hatte, dass ein Autofahrer ihn erbost anhupte, da er zu einem abrupten Abbremsen gezwungen worden war.  
Derek ließ sich davon jedoch nicht ablenken.  
Er steuerte zielstrebig auf die Ladentüre zu und war dabei so schnell, dass der junge Mann, der ihm lächelnd die Türe aufhalten wollte, beinahe von eben dieser vor den Kopf gestoßen wurde.  
Derek hatte die Türe nämlich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aufgerissen.  
  
„Ah... Excusez-moi! Vous ne pouvez pas-“  
Mit einem einzigen finsteren Blick sorgte der dunkelhaarige Werwolf dafür, dass der Mitarbeiter des Brautmodengeschäfts augenblicklich wieder verstummte und einen kleinen Schritt zurück wich.  
Derek folgte stattdessen dem Herzschlag von Stiles, der hier deutlich lauter zu hören war, als draußen auf der Straße. Und nun wusste er auch, was ihm so anders vorgekommen war.  
Das Pochen war unregelmäßiger als sonst...  
So als könnte sich Stiles Herz nicht entscheiden, ob es jetzt zu schnell oder zu langsam schlagen sollte.  
Was war denn nur los...?  
  
Ohne dem Eingangsbereich weitere Beachtung zu schenken, wandte sich Derek gleich nach rechts zu der Empore auf der einige Brautkleider ausgestellt waren und ganz hinten konnte er die Umkleiden erkennen und... Stiles...  
Der Werwolf blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sein Blick auf den schlanken Mann fiel, der vor den großen Spiegeln stand.  
Das war ein Anblick, der sich ihm so noch nie geboten hatte!  
Stiles trug einen schlichten, dunklen Anzug, der ihn um einiges größer und zugleich erwachsener als sonst wirken ließ. Das Jackett umschlang schmeichelnd seine Taille und die Hose war um einiges enger, als all die Hosen, die Stiles sonst für gewöhnlich trug.  
Das türkise Hemd harmonierte umglaublich gut mit dem hellen Teint des Jüngeren.  
Oh Gott...  
Er sah so... anders aus... ungewohnt... und verdammt anziehend!  
  
Plötzlich schob sich ein blonder Verkäufer in Dereks Blickfeld. Der Kerl blieb direkt vor Stiles stehen – viel zu nahe! –  und rückte das Jackett ein wenig zurecht. Dabei wanderten die Hände forschend über den Oberkörper des Jüngeren, bis hin zu dem flachen Bauch.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt werden?  
Nimm deine verdammten Hände weg!  
Die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zogen sich zusammen, während er die Berührungen des Verkäufers gebannt mitverfolgte und er bemerkte selbst gar nicht, dass er leise knurrte.  
Als der Blonde seine Hände schließlich über die Hüften von Stiles zu dem Saum der Hose gleiten ließ, machte das Herz des jungen Mannes schon wieder einen dieser komischen Aussetzer, was auch dazu führte, dass sich Derek endlich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Isaac, der es sich auf der Ledercouch bequem gemacht hatte, sprang bei dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des wütenden Werwolfs erschrocken auf. Er war so sehr mit Stiles Anblick beschäftigt gewesen, dass er die Anwesenheit des Älteren zu spät bemerkt hatte.  
Derek stürmte regelrecht auf die riesige Spiegelfront und somit auch auf Stiles und den nichtsahnenden Guillaume zu.  
„Was zum... Derek?!“  
Bei Isaacs Worten drehte sich Stiles irritiert zur Seite und sofort breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht schon wieder eines dieser dümmlichen Grinsen aus.  
Der Alkohol tat dem Jungen echt nicht gut!  
Derek hingegen schien von dem Grinsen so sehr geblendet zu sein, dass sich seine Schritte deutlich verlangsamten und der wütende Gesichtsausdruck fast vollständig verschwand.  
  
„Woah... Grumpy-wolf... Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her?“  
Stiles schwankte gefährlich, als er Guillaumes Hände ein wenig unkoordiniert von sich weg schob und stattdessen auf Derek zugehen wollte.  
Jedoch schien er nicht mehr zu wissen, wie man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen musste um auch wirklich geradeaus zu laufen, da er schon nach nur einem Schritt stolperte.  
Für den Werwolf war es ein Leichtes, seine Arme rechtzeitig um Stiles Taille zu schlingen und ihn so vor einem schmerzhaften Sturz zu bewahren.  
Als der junge Mann jedoch sofort ein leises Kichern von sich gab und seine Arme wie selbstverständlich um den Nacken des Größeren legte, wanderten Dereks Augenbrauen irritiert ein Stück nach oben.  
So nah konnte er nur allzu deutlich den Alkoholgeruch wittern, der eindeutig von Stiles ausging.  
Außerdem haftete dem Jüngeren noch ein anderen Geruch an...  
Dereks Nase kräuselte sich ein wenig.  
Das roch eindeutig nach dem teuren, aufdringlichen Parfüm von dem Verkäufer, der Stiles bis gerade eben noch betatscht hatte und nun mit großen Augen seinen Blick zwischen dem jungen Mann und Derek hin und her huschen ließ...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	12. Von perfekten Patrick Swayze Imitationen und einem nervösen Magen...

** Kapitel 12:  
Von perfekten Patrick Swayze Imitationen und einem nervösen Magen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Hmm... Du riechst echt gut...“  
Moment mal...  
Hatte er das gerade laut ausgesprochen?  
Stiles war sich nicht sicher und es war ihm im Moment auch ziemlich egal! Wahrscheinlich hatte Derek ihn sowieso nicht richtig verstanden, da er so genuschelt hatte.  
Stiles hatte sich nämlich noch näher an Derek angeschmiegt und sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des Werwolfs gepresst, wobei ihm auch sofort der unverkennbare Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war.  
Das war eindeutig 'Eau de Derek'...  
Verdammt... Wenn es das zu kaufen gäbe...  
Stiles hätte mindestens 5 Fläschchen davon im Schrank!  
„Das Kompliment kann ich momentan leider nicht zurück geben...“, murmelte Derek, wobei er seine Arme trotz der harschen Worte, etwas fester um die schmale Taille des jüngeren Mannes schlang.  
Alkoholgeruch gepaart mit aufdringlichem Verkäufer... keine gute Mischung!  
  
Ach verdammt...  
Wie hatte Stiles nur die übernatürlichen Sinne eines Werwolfs vergessen können.  
Natürlich hatte Derek ihn gehört und jedes einzelne Wort verstanden...  
Aber sogar das war Stiles gerade egal, solange er nur weiterhin diese Umarmung genießen konnte.  
Natürlich musste Isaac diesen innigen Moment zunichte machen...  
„Derek, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, Chris sollte uns...“  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren wurde Isaac unterbrochen, weshalb er auch sofort beschwichtigend seine Hände hob.  
Er wusste, wann es besser war die Klappe zu halten, anders als Stiles, der ein leises Kichern von sich gab.  
„Hey Grummelwolf... Du lässt mein Innerstes erzittern...“  
Dereks Oberkörper hatte bei dem tiefen Knurren regelrecht vibriert, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass auch ein Zittern durch Stiles Körper gegangen war...  
Natürlich konnte er das nicht unkommentiert lassen...  
Leider schien Derek ihm jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu wollen.  
Pah...  
Er ignorierte Stiles komplett.  
  
„Was ICH hier mache? Ernsthaft? Was verdammt nochmal macht IHR hier?“  
Augenblicklich erstarb Stiles Gekicher, da Dereks Stimme ein wenig lauter geworden war und zugleich auch um einiges angsteinflößender...  
„Ich dachte ihr solltet hier nur eure Anzüge abholen...“  
„Derek, wir...“  
Der dunkelhaarige Werwolf ließ Isaac erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Ihr habt stattdessen nichts besseres zu tun, als euch mit Champagner zu besaufen?“  
Isaac zog schuldbewusst die Schultern nach oben und schaffte es tatsächlich trotz seiner Größe sich kleiner als Derek zu machen und dabei wie ein hilfloser Junge auszusehen.  
„Und ich dachte du wärst vernünftiger geworden, aber das...“  
„Derek! Hör auf...“  
Stiles schwankte ein wenig als er seine Hände gegen den breiten Oberkörper des Werwolfs stemmte um ihm wieder in die Augen sehen können.  
„Isaac kann gar nichts dafür... Und außerdem haben wir uns gar nicht bes... besoff... besauft?“  
Okay...  
Vielleicht war das Lallen am Ende des Satzes nicht gerade förderlich um seinen Standpunkt zu untermauern...  
Derek schien das auch so zu sehen, da er Stiles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte, aber hey... Immerhin hatte er aufgehört in dem Laden herumzubrüllen.  
Das war ja wohl ein eindeutiger Sieg.  
Und wahrscheinlich hätte Stiles trotz seiner Wortfindungsstörungen, der Hitzewelle in seinem Körper, die ihn ablenkte und der langsam aufkommenden Übelkeit den wütenden Wolf zähmen können, wenn Guillaume sich nicht plötzlich eingemischt hätte...  
  
„Hören Sie mal, Sie Wahnsinniger... Sie können hier doch nicht einfach so meine Kunden anbrüllen!“  
Oh Gott...  
Hatte der Kerl denn völlig den Verstand verloren?  
Der blonde Verkäufer hatte wahrscheinlich in den letzten Minuten all seinen Mut zusammen gekratzt um sich dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Werwolf entgegen zu stellen.  
Noch dazu streckte er doch tatsächlich seine Hand aus und griff nach Stiles Schulter um ihn aus den Fängen des besagten Wahnsinnigen zu befreien, was das Fass gänzlich zum Überlaufen brachte.  
Eigentlich war es ja wirklich lobenswert, dass sich Guillaume für ihn einsetzen wollte – Zivilcourage in aller Ehre und so – aber nicht, wenn Derek der besagte Wahnsinnige war, der gerade einen auf Alphawolf machte, obwohl er doch gar kein Alpha mehr war...  
  
„Nimm deine verdammten Finger von ihm!“  
Stiles stolperte hilflos über seine eigenen Füße, als Derek ihn plötzlich zu Seite riss, so dass Guillaumes Griff nach Stiles Schulter ins Leere ging.  
Woah...  
Plötzlich drehte sich alles... Erst sah er nur verschwommen einen Haufen Brautkleider, den roten Teppichboden und einen erstarrten Isaac, ehe er schließlich in das verschreckte Gesicht von Guillaume blicken konnte.  
Stiles klebte mittlerweile mehr schlecht als recht an Dereks Seite. Ein Arm des Werwolfs war fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen, wodurch er an den Werwolf gepresst wurde und sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren konnte.  
  
Okay...  
Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Situation gerade an eine ziemlich schmalzige Filmszene...  
Vor seinen Augen tauchte unweigerlich das Bild von Patrick Swayze auf, gekleidet in eine schwarze Lederjacke und eine enge, dunkle Hose – Derek würde dieses Outfit sowas von rocken –  wie er vor allen Versammelten klarstellte, wer hier seine Angebetete ist.  
'Mein Baby gehört zu mir, ist das klar?'  
Fehlte wirklich nur noch, dass Derek diesen Satz zum Besten gab und die Patrick Swayze Imitation war perfekt!  
Leider blieb das erwünschte Filmzitat aus...  
Derek wusste wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal was 'Dirty Dancing', geschweige denn wer Patrick Swayze war... und man konnte es dem Werwolf noch nicht einmal übel nehmen.  
Stiles hatte es auch nur einzig und alleine seiner Mutter zu verdanken, dass er bei dem besagten Tanzfilm jedes Wort mitsprechen konnte.  
  
„Ich soll deine Kunden nicht anbrüllen? Ich glaube eher, dass du deine Kunden nicht einfach so unsittlich anfassen solltest!“  
„W... Was? Das ist ja eine Frechheit... Eine Unterstellung! Ich würde niemals ohne Einverständnis...“  
Dereks Knurren wurde noch eine Spur lauter, weshalb der Blonde kurz ins Stocken geriet, sich dann jedoch trotzdem zum Weiterreden entschied.  
„... der Kleine war ja wohl alles andere als abgeneigt...“  
Stiles gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich.  
Hallo?  
Da hatte aber jemand eine ganz gestörte Wahrnehmung von seiner Umwelt...  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Dereks Körper, der dafür sorgte, dass Stiles erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.  
Guillaume schien über den plötzlichen Angriff genauso überrascht zu sein, wie Stiles... Die blauen Augen des Verkäufers waren so groß wie Suppenteller, was entweder daran lag, dass ihn das laute Knurren von Derek einschüchterte, oder aber an dem festen Griff, mit dem der Werwolf ihn auf einmal am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihm somit die Luft abschnürte.  
Scheiße... baumelte Guillaume gerade ernsthaft gute zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden?  
  
„Derek! Derek, lass ihn los!“  
Isaac schien endlich aus seiner Schreckstarre erwacht zu sein und eilte Guillaume zu Hilfe, der gerade ein paar röchelnde Geräusche von sich gab.  
Zum Glück war der Blonde so sehr damit beschäftigt nach Luft zu ringen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn zwei wütende, eisblaue Augen anstarrten, während Derek regelrecht seine Reißzähne fletschte.  
Nachdem Isaac sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste, als selbst mit leuchtenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen den wild gewordenen Werwolf anzuknurren, schien sich Derek endlich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle zu haben, dass er Guillaume aus seiner Umklammerung entließ.  
Mit einem leisen 'Uff' ging der Verkäufer zu Boden und rutschte sofort ein Stück weit nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen den großen Spiegel stieß.  
  
Das berauschende Gefühl, das der Champagner bei Stiles hinterlassen hatte, war plötzlich wie weggefegt. Das unkontrollierte Verhalten von Derek hatte besser gewirkt, als eine kalte Dusche und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles auf einmal um einiges nüchterner wurde, als ihm gerade lieb war.  
Isaac hatte sich mittlerweile schützend vor den am Boden sitzenden Guillaume gestellt, da er nicht sicher war, ob Derek sich tatsächlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und kein Risiko eingehen wollte.  
Durch diesen Blickwinkel konnte er ihm Hintergrund zwei andere Mitarbeiter des Brautmodengeschäfts sehen, die ängstlich hinter dem Tresen hervorlugten und nicht zu wissen schienen, ob sie ihrem Kollegen zu Hilfe kommen, die Polizei rufen oder doch lieber das Weite suchen sollten.  
  
„Das... das ist unerhört...“  
Guillaume hustete leise.  
Seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser und er klangt dadurch nicht mehr ganz so affektiert, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
„Sie sind verrückt! Vollkommen durchgedreht...“  
Isaac drehte sich bei dem wütenden Gezeter zu Guillaume um und bot ihm schließlich seine Hand an, um dem blonden Mann wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.  
Mit einem wütenden Schnauben griff der Verkäufer nach Isaacs Hand und richtete sich mühsam wieder auf, wobei er sich zusätzlich an dem Spiegel abstützte und einige unschöne Abdrücke hinterließ.  
„Verlassen Sie sofort meinen Laden, bevor ich die Polizei rufe...“, fauchte er Derek schlussendlich an, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
Erst als Isaac ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf, schien sich der Dunkelhaarige zu einem Rückzug überreden zu lassen.  
Das Letzte was ihnen jetzt noch fehlte, war ein unerwünschtes Zusammentreffen mit der Polizei!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Derek und Stiles warteten nun schon seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde ungeduldig vor dem Brautmodengeschäft auf Isaac, der verzweifelt mit Guillaume verhandelte.  
Es war ein Glück, dass sie für ihre Anzüge schon eine ordentliche Anzahlung geleistet hatten, weshalb die Chancen gut standen, dass sie auch nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall  – oder eher Dereks Wutattacke – die Anzüge heute mitnehmen konnten.  
Abgesehen davon hatte Stiles keine Zeit gehabt sich umzuziehen, weshalb er hier auch immer noch in voller Trauzeugenmontur stand und seine Alltagskleidung auf dem Rücksitz des silbernen SUV lag.  
  
„Mir ist schlecht...“, murmelte der Brünette schließlich und lehnte sich schwerfällig gegen die Beifahrertüre, wobei Derek ihn immer noch an der Schulter festhielt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Stiles auch weiterhin stehen blieb.  
„Das wäre auch kein Wunder... Du riechst wie eine ganze Champagnerfabrik!“  
„Hmm...“  
Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass Mitgefühl das Letzte war, was er von Derek erwarten konnte. Trotzdem zog er einen Schmollmund und starrte mit großen, mitleiderregenden Augen in das Gesicht des Werwolfs.  
Leider erwartete ihn da nur der Anblick von ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen...  
Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber wenn es jemand schaffte, dass seine Augenbrauen vorwurfsvoll aussehen konnten, dann war das Derek Hale.  
  
„Ich wollte ja gar nicht so viel trinken, aber Guillaume hat mich echt einfach so abge-“  
Stiles klappte seinen Mund verschreckt zu, als er bemerkte, was er da gerade sagen wollte.  
Okay...  
Der eingebaute Filter, der bei jedem normalen Menschen dafür sorgen sollte, auch ja nichts Falsches zu sagen, schien bei Stiles durch den Alkohol noch viel schlechter zu funktionieren, als sonst...  
Er hatte gar nicht erwähnen wollen, dass der Verkäufer ihn abgefüllt hatte... oder eher, dass er sich freiwillig von dem Verkäufer hatte abfüllen lassen!  
Aber alles war besser, als diese Annäherungsversuche nüchtern zu ertragen.  
„Dieser Kerl hat dich abgefüllt?“  
Dereks Halsschlagader schien plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, da sie wild zu pochen anfing, so dass selbst Stiles das Gefühl hatte den schnellen Herzschlag des Werwolfs hören zu können.  
„Was? Nein... ich... also ja schon, aber...“  
„Ich bring ihn um!“  
  
Stiles schwankte ein paar Schritte hinter dem größeren Mann her und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig den weichen Stoff von Dereks Oberteil zu fassen zu bekommen.  
„Warte, du kannst nicht...“  
Natürlich musste sich sein nervöser Magen genau den Zeitpunkt aussuchen, um sich noch weiter zusammen zu ziehen.  
Eine Übelkeitswelle schwappte durch seinen Körper, ausgehend von der Bauchgegend bis zur Kehle hinauf und sorgte dafür, dass sich ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund breit machte.  
Waah...  
Vielleicht hätte er wirklich nicht so viel Champagner auf nüchternen Magen trinken sollen...  
Leider kam diese Einsicht ein wenig zu spät.  
Schnell schlug sich Stiles eine Hand vor den Mund und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.  
Derek schien zum Glück sein Unwohlsein zu bemerken, da er sofort kehrt machte und wieder nach den Schultern des Jüngeren griff.  
Gemeinsam stolperten sie die wenigen Schritte zu einem der großen Bäume, die die Straße säumten und Derek sorgte rechtzeitig dafür, dass sich Stiles nach vorne beugte.  
  
Ein Vorteil hatte der nüchterne Magen...  
Außer ein paar würgenden Geräuschen kam nichts über Stiles Lippen, wofür er momentan auch wirklich dankbar war.  
Und Lydia würde ihm auch dankbar sein!  
Nicht auszudenken, was seine erdbeerblonde Freundin mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihr gestehen musste, dass er seinen Trauzeugenanzug von oben bis unten voll gekotzt hatte.  
Nein...  
NEIN!  
Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.  
Als er ein leises Wimmern von sich gab und sich sein Magen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stützte sich Stiles mit der Hand an dem Baum ab und richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er die zarten Berührungen an seinem Rücken.  
Derek streichelte in sanften Kreisen über Stiles Schultermuskeln und sorgte so dafür, dass sich die Anspannung ein wenig löste.  
Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass der Werwolf bei den ersten Würgegeräuschen das Weite suchen würde, aber...  
Scheinbar hatte er sich da gewaltig getäuscht...  
  
„Alter...wenn du nach dem Gesabber, das du an der Fensterscheibe hinterlassen hast, jetzt auch noch Chris Auto vollkotzt, dann kann ich nicht mehr für deine Sicherheit garantieren...“  
Isaac war so plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht, dass sogar Derek ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
Nachdem sich der große Werwolf davon überzeugt hatte, dass Stiles in den nächsten Minuten nicht an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben würde, wandte er sich mit einem fragenden Blick Isaac zu.  
Der Lockenkopf hob schließlich mit einem breiten, triumphierenden Grinsen einen Kleidersack in die Höhe, in dem sich allem Anschein nach sein Anzug befand.  
„Guillaume hat sich trotz einem Hausverbot doch noch überreden lassen, den Anzug rauszurücken... Wobei die extra zweihundert Euro, die ich jetzt in dem Laden lassen musste ja wohl eindeutig auf eure Rechnung gehen...“  
Derek zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
Was waren schon zweihundert Euro, wenn man dafür so einem perversen Lackaffen Angst einflößen konnte...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	13. Von einer Magic Mike Karriere und dem besten Teddybär der Welt...

** Kapitel 13:  
Von einer Magic Mike Karriere und dem besten Teddybär der Welt... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Eigentlich hätten sie wissen müssen, dass sie Lydias Zorn nicht entkommen konnten.  
Egal ob diese ganze Anzuggeschichte nun eine gute Wendung genommen hatte, oder nicht... Lydia war alles andere als begeistert von ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Guillaume gewesen.  
Stiles dröhnte ja eh schon der Kopf...  
Lydias lautes Gezeter, das durch das Wohnzimmer hallte, sorgte nicht gerade für eine Besserung, genauso wenig wie der finstere Blick seitens Chris.  
Der Jäger saß in seinem großen Sessel, klammerte sich regelrecht an seine Autoschlüssel und erkundigte sich nun schon zum fünften Mal, ob Stiles auch wirklich nicht die Inneneinrichtung seines heiß geliebten SUV ruiniert hatte und er sicher keine Reinigung in Rechnung stellen musste.  
  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Euch kann man ja nicht einmal alleine zum Anzug abholen schicken, ohne dass ihr nur knapp einem Polizeieinsatz entgeht und mit einem Hausverbot nach Hause kommt...“  
Lydia hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und schien sich gerade nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie eher Isaac, Derek oder doch lieber Stiles mit einem Mörderblick anstarren sollte.  
Sie entschied sich schließlich lieber für Ersteren, da Derek von ihrem Mörderblick absolut unbeeindruckt war und Stiles gerade so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment mit dem Kopf auf den Couchtisch knallen.  
Sein Gesicht war so blass, dass er damit der weißen Wohnzimmerwand Konkurrenz machen konnte und einzig seine Muttermale strahlten der erdbeerblonden Frau momentan regelrecht entgegen.  
  
Trotz des sichtlichen Unwohlseins von Stiles, schaffte er es nicht ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.   
Sein rechtes Bein zappelte nervös auf und ab und sorgte dafür, dass Derek, der neben dem Jüngeren saß, ihm einen entnervten Blick zuwarf.  
Schließlich wurde dem dunkelhaarigen Werwolf das Gezappel zu viel. Mittlerweile wackelte durch Stiles Bewegungen schon die ganze Couch, was in Verbindung mit Lydias Moralpredigt momentan einfach nur noch nervte.  
Das war auch der Grund – wobei wohl nicht der EINZIGE Grund – weshalb Derek seine Hand auf Stiles Oberschenkel fallen ließ und durch festen Druck dafür sorgte, dass das Zappeln sofort eingestellt wurde.  
  
Stiles zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als der Werwolf ihn plötzlich ruhig stellte. Im Gegenteil... Er lehnte sich unbewusst weiter zur Seite, so dass sich ihre Schultern auch noch berührten.   
Waren wir mal ehrlich... Dereks Hand war ihm tausend mal lieber auf seinem Oberschenkel als Guillaumes Hand... Vor allem, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Wärme, die sich durch die Berührung sofort in seinem Bein ausbreitete ihn von den üblen Kopfschmerzen ablenkte.  
Aber Stiles war nicht der einzige der durch Dereks Berührung abgelenkt wurde...  
Auch Lydia stockte kurz, als ihr Blick zwischen Dereks Hand und Stiles hin und her huschte und sich schließlich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete.  
Und das obwohl sie gerade stinkesauer war!  
Aber das war ein Anblick, der momentan bei weitem interessanter war, als ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, indem sie die drei Männer zurecht wies... hörte doch eh nur Isaac ihr so wirklich zu.  
  
Guillaume würde sich schon wieder beruhigen...   
Isaac und Stiles hatten ihre Anzüge doch noch bekommen...  
Und Derek...   
Derek schien seit neuestem deutlich weniger Berührungsängste zu haben? Und dann auch noch mit Stiles?  
Wenn Lydia etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das, wenn sie nicht auf dem neuesten Stand war! Sie wusste immer alles was in ihrem kleinen Rudel gerade vonstatten ging... Also wie konnte es sein, dass DAS HIER an ihr vorbeigegangen war?  
Erst als sie Isaacs fragenden Blick sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mitten in ihrer Moralpredigt aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.  
„Wie dem auch sei...“  
Mit einer affektierten Bewegung, strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, schürzte ihre roten Lippen und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.  
„Ich hoffe, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert! Sonst könnt ihr eure Hochzeitsvorbereitungen selber machen!“  
„...Okay...“  
„Husch husch... Ab ins Körbchen zu deiner bald Angetrauten...“  
  
Isaac schien sein Glück nicht fassen zu können, so schnell aus den Fängen von Lydia entkommen zu sein, weshalb er erst irritiert sitzen blieb.  
Erst als er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, huschte er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wohnzimmer, um nach oben in den ersten Stock zu verschwinden.  
Besser war es, wenn er aus Lydias Blickfeld verschwand, bevor es sich die ältere Frau doch nochmal anders überlegte.  
Außerdem wartete Cora oben auf ihn.  
Seine Verlobte hatte ihn doch tatsächlich einfach so einer wütenden Lydia überlassen, weshalb er ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden wollte.  
  
„Nachdem das geklärt wäre...“  
Lydia marschierte um den Couchtisch herum und ließ sich auf den nun freien Platz neben Derek nieder. Ihr Blick ruhte gebannt auf der Hand des Werwolfs, die immer noch auf Stiles Oberschenkel ruhte und wahrscheinlich auch in den nächsten Minuten noch dort verweilen würde.  
„Cora hat mir von eurem kleinen Höllenflug erzählt... Was zum Henker, habt ihr nur angestellt?“  
Derek zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, wohingegen Stiles ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab.  
„WIR haben gar nichts angestellt... Ist ja wohl nicht unsere Schuld, dass so ein beschissener Dämon meint...“  
Lydia hob beschwichtigend ihre Hand und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles Protest im Keim erstickt wurde, jedoch wäre das wohl gar nicht nötig gewesen.  
Stiles gab nur ein leises Murren von sich und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Schläfe, da sein Kopf mit einem regelrechten Hämmern protestierte,  
Lydia verzog mitleidig ihr Gesicht, allerdings brannte ihr die Frage zu sehr auf der Zunge, als dass sie sie nicht stellen konnte.  
„Das habe ich gar nicht gemeint. Kann es sein, dass noch etwas anderes auf dem Flug-“  
  
Derek erhob sich so plötzlich von der Couch, dass sowohl Lydia als auch Stiles erschrocken zusammen zuckten.  
„Ich glaube, das ist jetzt nicht gerade der beste Moment, um Smalltalk zu halten Lydia...“  
Die graugrünen Augen des Werwolfs blitzten der jungen Frau herausfordernd entgegen, weshalb sie sich mit einem ergeben Grummeln tiefer in die Polster des Sofas sinken ließ und die Augen verdrehte.  
Selbst Lydia hatte wenig Lust sich mit Hale anzulegen...  
Na gut...   
Dann eben nicht auf direktem Wege...  
Aber sie würde trotzdem herausbekommen, was da gerade im Busch war!  
Und im Busch war definitiv etwas!  
Das wurde ihr noch zusätzlich bestätigt, als der dunkelhaarige Werwolf Stiles regelrecht auf die Beine zerrte und der junge Mann gerade noch die Chance hatte sich bei seiner Freundin mit einem „Bis später Lyds“ zu verabschieden, ehe Derek ihn aus dem Zimmer bugsierte.  
  
Lydia wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick an Chris.  
Der Jäger, der als einziger gemeinsam mit der erdbeerblonden Frau in dem Wohnzimmer zurück geblieben war, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
Es war bestimmt nicht an ihm, Derek und seine neu entdeckten Gefühle an den Pranger zu stellen, noch dazu, wenn er nicht wusste inwieweit Stiles und Derek sich mittlerweile ausgesprochen hatten.   
Lydia würde wahrscheinlich eh früh genug von selbst darauf kommen...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Stören wir gerade?“  
Lydias Blick schnellte zurück zu der Wohnzimmertüre.   
Diese Stimme kannte sie doch...  
Wenn das nicht Mr. Chippendale höchstpersönlich war...   
Na aber hallo...   
Angezogen sah dieser Kerl mindestens genauso gut aus, wie nackt... wobei Lydia bestimmt nichts dagegen hätte nochmal die volle Pracht von...  
Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, da sich plötzlich ein weiterer, etwas kleinerer Mann in ihr Gesichtsfeld schob und somit leider den Blick auf Sam – ja sie hatte sich diesen Namen definitiv gemerkt – versperrte.  
Schade aber auch... wobei dieses Exemplar von Mann auch nicht gerade unansehnlich war...  
  
Sam hatte mittlerweile Notiz von der erdbeerblonden Frau genommen, die gerade eingehend seinen Bruder von oben bis unten musterte.  
Scheinbar machte sie das bei jedem, der ihr das erste Mal unter die Augen trat, wobei Sam sich einbildete, dass ihr Blick dieses Mal nicht annähernd so leidenschaftlich war, wie bei ihrer gemeinsamen Begegnung im Badezimmer.  
Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass die braunen Augen der Frau freudig aufblitzten, als sie sich wieder Sam zuwandte.  
„Hey... bist du nicht...“  
„Sam... Freut mich... Vorhin hatten wir ja nicht wirklich Gelegenheit dazu, uns einander vorzustellen.“, sagte der große Mann, während er näher an die Couch heran trat und der jüngeren Frau schließlich die Hand entgegen streckte.  
  
Mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln erhob sich Lydia, darauf achtend sich bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung gekonnt in Szene zu setzen und griff nach Sams Hand.  
Ihre Hand war noch weicher, als es sich der Jäger vorgestellt hatte und ihre perfekt manikürten Finger streiften sanft über seinen Handrücken ehe sie leicht zudrückte.  
„Freut mich auch... Ich war kurz unsicher, ob du es wirklich bist... So angezogen siehst du nochmal ganz anders aus...“  
Sams Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als Lydia ihm auch noch verführerisch zuzwinkerte.  
Oh mein...  
  
Dean tauchte plötzlich wie ein Schatten neben seinem Bruder auf und sah ein wenig so aus, als hätte er gerade einen Höllenhund gesehen.  
„A... angezogen?!“  
Seine grünen Augen huschten ungläubig von Sam zu Lydia, während sich in seinem Kopf die möglichsten und unmöglichsten Situationen abspielten, weshalb die junge Frau seinen Bruder in einem NICHT angezogenen Zustand kennengelernt haben könnte.  
Leider kam er immer nur auf eine Schlussfolgerung...   
Viel nackte Haut, bedeutete viel Zweisamkeit, bedeutete ja wohl eindeutig... Sexy Time!  
„Sam! Du alter Hengst!“, murmelte Dean schließlich anerkennend wofür ihm der größere Mann grob seinen Ellbogen in die Seite rammte.  
„Achte gar nicht auf meinen Bruder... Der ist manchmal etwas eigen...“  
Lydia achtete wirklich nicht auf Dean...  
Ihr Blick hing an Sams Lippen, während sie immer noch die warme Hand des Mannes in ihrer eigenen hielt und keine Anstalten machte sie loszulassen.  
Erst als Dean sich leise räusperte, und der Bann somit gebrochen war, blinzelte Lydia einmal irritiert und wandte sich doch noch, wenn auch widerwillig dem älteren Mann zu.  
  
Dean schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
Na aber hallo...  
Das musste aber eine ziemlich beeindruckende erste, nackte Begegnung gewesen sein, wenn die junge – bei näherer Betrachtung VERDAMMT junge – Frau so hin und weg war.  
Da hatte Sam ja wohl einen Glückstreffer gelandet...  
Grinsend schüttelte auch Dean schließlich die Hand der rothaarigen Frau.  
„Ich bin Lydia...“  
„Dean... Freut mich...“  
„Bist du auch ein Stripper?“  
Das breite Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich aus Deans Gesicht und wurde von einem geschockten Ausdruck abgelöst.  
Man konnte ihn ja nicht schnell aus der Fassung bringen, aber...  
Bitte... WAS?  
  
„Auch... ein... Stripper?!“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich an seinen kleinen Bruder.  
Die Situationen, die er sich vorhin in seinem Kopfkino ausgemalt hatte, nahmen plötzlich nochmal ganz andere Dimensionen an.  
Lydia konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht länger verkneifen.  
„Tut mir Leid... Ich wollte jetzt nicht irgendwelche geheimen Nebenjobs aufdecken...“  
Deans Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, was eigentlich gar nicht mehr hätte möglich sein sollen.  
„Das war ein Missverständnis...“, murmelte Sam schließlich und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er ein wenig verlegen klang.  
„Ja, keine Sorge... Ich weiß... Cora hat mir von eurem kleinen Abenteuer auf dem Parisflug erzählt und dass ihr Jäger seid... wobei du durchaus mal über so eine Nebentätigkeit nachdenken solltest!“  
Lydia ließ ihren Blick bewusst über den Körper von Sam gleiten, was dafür sorgte dass der Größere einmal trocken schlucken musste.  
Das würde nicht gut enden...  
Diese Frau brachte ihn ja jetzt schon um den Verstand!  
  
„Okay... Halt... Stopp! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich wissen will, worum es gerade geht, oder ob Unwissenheit die bessere Option ist!“  
Dean zweifelte gerade wirklich an den Hobbies seines Bruders...   
Wer konnte schon wissen, was Sam neben seinem Fetisch für Serienmörder, seiner nerdigen Recherche für ihre Fälle und dem jagen sonst noch so anstellte...  
Hoffentlich strebte er jetzt nicht eine Karriere als Magic Mike an!  
Da hatte Dean als großer Bruder ja wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.... oder?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen auf die Matratze fallen, wobei er seine Arme sofort um das Kissen schlang und sein Gesicht fest in den weichen Stoff presste.  
Die Dunkelheit tat gut... und der leichte Geruch nach Derek, der ihm sofort in die Nase stieg.  
Scheinbar hatte er unbewusst nach dem Kopfkissen des Werwolfs gegriffen...  
„Alles okay?“  
Stiles gab nur ein leises Murren von sich.  
Wenn jemand diese grummelige Sprache verstand, dann ja wohl Derek Hale!  
Und scheinbar reichte dem Dunkelhaarigen die Antwort tatsächlich aus um seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Zumindest fragte er nicht weiter nach seinem Wohlbefinden...  
Stiles war froh, dass er vorhin schon den Trauanzug ausgezogen hatte und wieder deutlich bequemere Klamotten trug.  
Noch dazu, da Lydia so gar nicht erst mitbekommen hatte, dass Stiles den Anzug schon einmal eingetragen hatte... Zum Glück!  
Sonst hätte seine Freundin doch noch eine längere Moralpredigt gehalten!  
  
Die Matratze senkte sich etwas, als Derek schließlich neben Stiles Platz nahm und sich gegen die Rückwand des Bettes lehnte.  
Stiles drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er einen Blick auf den Werwolf erhaschen konnte.   
Derek hatte es sich mit einem Buch in der Hand in dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und schien vertieft zu lesen, jedoch blätterte er auch nach einigen Minuten die Seite nicht um, obwohl er doch eigentlich schon längst am Ende der Seite hätte ankommen müssen.  
Stiles musterte das Seitenprofil des Älteren eingehend, das markante Kinn, die dunklen Bartstoppel, die Lippen, die graugrünen Augen, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass Derek seinen Blick fragend erwiderte.  
Wie sollte er sich auch auf sein Buch konzentrieren, wenn Stiles ihn so eingehend anstarrte?  
  
„Was?“, fragte der Werwolf schlussendlich, als der jüngere Mann ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, so als wollte er jedes Detail in sich aufsaugen.  
Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bereute das aber sofort wieder, als ein unangenehmes Hämmern ihn daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch einige Promille intus hatte.  
Er kniff seine Augen zu, weil das um einiges angenehmer war, als das helle Tageslicht in dem Zimmer.  
Autsch...  
Seufzend klappte Derek das Buch zu und legte es neben sich auf der Matratze ab, während er beobachtete wie sich die Stirn des Jüngeren in Falten legte und er konzentriert ein und ausatmete.  
Das konnte ja keiner mitansehen...  
Grummelnd streckte der Werwolf seine rechte Hand aus, um seine Finger an Stiles Schläfe zu legen.  
Noch ehe Stiles überhaupt protestieren konnte, entkam seinen Lippen ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als sich die starken Kopfschmerzen in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelten.  
Dunkle Linien zogen sich unterdessen über Dereks Finger seinen ganzen Arm hinauf, während er sanft über Stiles Wange bis hin zu seinem Nacken streichelte, wo er seine Hand schließlich liegen ließ.  
  
Es war erstaunlich mit anzusehen, wie jegliche Anspannung aus Stiles Körper wich und er seufzend ein Stück näher an Derek heran rutschte. Bevor sie sich jedoch berühren konnten, warf Stiles dem Werwolf einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
Er schien auf eine Aufforderung zu warten... oder auf eine stumme Erlaubnis...  
Derek wusste nicht genau was es war, aber nach einem zögerlichen Kopfnicken, schob Stiles das Kissen, was er mit sich gezerrt hatte lächelnd von sich weg und rückte stattdessen auch noch das letzte Stück an Derek heran.  
Vorsichtig, ganz so als hätte er Angst jeden Moment gebissen zu werden, schob sich Stiles schließlich so weit über den Werwolf, dass er seinen Kopf auf dem Oberkörper ablegen und einen Arm um die Hüfte des Älteren schlingen konnte.  
Derek hielt für einen Moment den Atmen an, während Stiles seine Wange an den weichen Stoff seines Henley-Shirts schmiegte und leise vor sich hinmurmelte, was verdächtig nach „...besser als jeder Teddybär der Welt...“ klang...  
Derek ließ das erst einmal unkommentiert...   
  
Erst nach einer guten Minute wagte es der Werwolf langsam einzuatmen, was dafür sorgte, dass Stiles durch Dereks Oberkörper ein Stück angehoben wurde, nur um beim Ausatmen wieder ein Stück nach unten zu sinken.  
Obwohl diese leichten Schaukelbewegungen eigentlich Gift für seine Übelkeit und Unwohlsein darstellen sollten, hätte sich Stiles momentan keinen besseren Ort vorstellen können, als hier auf Derek zu liegen...  
Vor allem, als der Dunkelhaarige endlich seinen Arm um Stiles Schulter schlang und ihn in diese beruhigende Wärme einhüllte.  
Stiles bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie der Werwolf mit seiner freien Hand wieder nach dem Buch griff um vielleicht doch noch ein Kapitel lesen zu können...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	14. Von drei Engeln für Charlie und einer Schulter zum Anlehnen...

** Kapitel 14:  
Von drei Engeln für Charlie und einer Schulter zum Anlehnen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean hatte nach einer guten halben Stunde den Rückzug aus dem Wohnzimmer angetreten.  
Die einzig richtige Entscheidung, die er schon viel früher hätte in die Tat umsetzen sollen, so wie Chris...  
Der ältere Jäger hatte ziemlich überstürzt das Weite gesucht, um noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, Dean hingegen hatte sich naiv wie er war zu Sam und Lydia dazu gesellt.  
Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte...  
Es wurde nämlich schnell klar, dass er gerade nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen war, da sein Bruder und Lydia  in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren, das Dean leider nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte.  
Das lag nicht daran, dass das Gesprächsthema seinen Horizont übersteigen würde – eher im Gegenteil... das Thema war total banaler Smalltalk – allerdings bestand das Gespräch eher weniger aus Worten, sondern vielmehr aus eindeutig zweideutigen Blicken, die ja sogar Dean fast – aber wirklich nur FAST – die Schamesröte in die Wangen getrieben hätte...  
Also war Rückzug die einzig richtige Entscheidung, um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten...  
Dean war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sein Bruder überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass er ihn mit der zugegeben echt heißen Rothaarigen alleine gelassen hatte, um zu tun... was man in so einer Situation eben tun sollte... verschwinden, um der sexuellen Spannung, die sich in dem Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte, freien Lauf lassen zu können!  
Eines war auf jeden Fall klar...  
Sam würde ihm später für diesen brüderlichen Akt der Nächstenliebe danken müssen!  
  
Dean steuerte sofort die Treppe an, die in den ersten Stock führte, während er in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans nach seinem Mobiltelefon fischte und die Menütaste drückte.  
Die Kontaktliste war ellenlang... und das nicht ganz unbegründet.  
Während Dean über die ersten Kontakte hinweg scrollte, huschten auch Namen wie 'Benny' oder 'Bobby' über das Display.  
Dean wusste, dass es absolut und vollkommen bescheuert war, aber... Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen die Telefonnummern zu löschen...  
Irgendwie fühlte sich das so an, als würde er sie dann nicht nur aus seiner Kontaktliste, sondern auch aus seinem Leben löschen, und das war das Letzte, was Dean wollte.  
  
Er verdrängte diese Gedanken, als der gesuchte Name ihm entgegen leuchtete, und Dean sofort auf den grünen Hörer in der unteren Ecke des Displays tippte.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, ehe er von einer fröhlichen Stimme begrüßt wurde, die auch noch die letzten dunklen Gedanken vertreiben konnte.  
Sie war eine der wenigen, die das schaffte...  
„Zentrum der Macht! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Dean musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und schüttelte den Kopf, während er die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich brachte und nun in dem engen Gang stand.  
„Charlie?“  
„The one and only!“  
„Na... Du scheinst dich ja ganz gut im Bunker eingelebt zu haben, wenn du jetzt schon Sekretärin für das 'Zentrum der Macht' spielst...“  
„Sekretärin? Für wen hältst du mich?“  
Noch ehe Dean eine Chance hatte zu antworten, gab Charlie ein empörtes Schnauben von sich.  
Es war eh eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, auf die man lieber nicht antwortete, wenn man länger am Leben bleiben wollte.  
  
Dean öffnete die Türe zu dem Zimmer, das für die nächsten Tage ihre Unterkunft war und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Cas.  
Der Engel saß auf der Schlafcouch und hatte schon wieder diese komische, französische Modezeitschrift in der Hand, allerdings hatte er sie dieses mal nicht aufgeschlagen.  
Er starrte wie gebannt auf das Titelbild – eine blonde Frau, die einmal ordentlich durch den Photoshop gejagt worden war – so als könnte ihm diese erste Seite die Lösung aller Rätsel bieten.  
Als er Dean jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, legte er die Zeitschrift auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab und deutete mit dem Kopf neben sich auf die weichen Polster.  
Dean verstand diese stumme Einladung auch sofort und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre deines glorreichen Anrufs, oh großer Meister der Schriften?“  
Charlie klang ein wenig beleidigt, Dean kannte sie allerdings gut genug um herauszuhören, dass es größtenteils nur gespielt war.  
Das bestätigte sich auch, als bei dem nächsten Satz der beleidigte Unterton in Charlies Stimme von einer gewissen Besorgnis abgelöst wurde.  
„Eure Dämonenjagd war doch hoffentlich erfolgreich, oder? Ich meine... Ihr habt eure beste Frau für diese Mission, sprich... _mich_... hier einfach so auf dem Abstellgleis zurück gelassen. Ich wiederhole mich nochmals... Das war echt uncool!“  
Dean verdrehte die Augen, als er sich in die weichen Polster der Couch fallen ließ und seine Füße auf dem Beistelltisch ablegte, so dass die schweren Boots das Modemagazin zerknitterten.  
Cas warf ihm dafür einen undurchschaubaren Blick zu, der allerdings gekonnt ignoriert wurde.  
  
„Hallo? Hast du denn gar nichts zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“, fragte Charlie schließlich ungeduldig.  
„Schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage...“  
Dean hatte nicht einmal den Anstand einen Funken Reue zu zeigen...  
Wieso abstreiten, oder sich verteidigen?  
Sie hatten Charlie nun einmal alleine in dem Bunker zurück gelassen!   
Aber mal ehrlich...  
Wo war das Problem?  
Der Bunker war doch das reinste Schlaraffenland für die rothaarige Frau.  
Alte Bücher bis zum Abwinken, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Artefakte gepaart mit Technik vom Feinsten und man konnte einen Nerd wie Charlie zum glücklichsten Mädchen der Welt machen... und vor allem zum sichersten Mädchen!  
Das hatte Dean zumindest gedacht...  
Charlie sah das ein wenig anders. Sie hatte ziemlich allergisch darauf reagiert, als sie auf die Ersatzbank abgestellt worden war und die Winchesterbrüder es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatten, sie zu der Dämonenjagd mitzunehmen.  
  
„Tss... Sag mir wenigstens, dass ihr ohne mich verloren wart, um mein angeschlagenes Ego ein wenig aufzubauen...“  
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht...“  
Charlie verlangte einen ausführlichen Bericht... also bekam sie auch einen!  
Dean erläuterte in den nächsten Minuten ihre etwas unangenehme Begegnung mit dem Dämon an Bord des Flugzeuges, wobei er kein Detail ausließ, abgesehen vielleicht von seiner übertriebenen Flugangst... aber das war ja auch nicht weiter relevant.  
Dean fragte sich wirklich, ob nicht eher Charlie seit neuestem – eigentlich seitdem sie vor ein paar Wochen in den Bunker eingezogen war – der geheime, große Meister der Schriften war.  
Der große Boss hinter den Missionen ganz getreu dem Motto: Drei Engel für Charlie...  
Und hey...   
Sie hatten einen großen Vorteil!   
Sie hatten einen richtigen Engel mit an Bord!  
  
Apropos richtiger Engel...  
Das war auch genau der Grund für Deans Anruf...  
Sie würden jede erdenkliche Hilfe gebrauchen können, wenn sie wirklich Castiels Gnade zurückbekommen wollten.  
Und Charlie?  
Charlie war neben Sam ja wohl die beste Hilfe, die man sich wünschen konnte, wenn es um Recherche ging...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Das Mobiltelefon vibrierte nun schon zum fünften mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde und rutschte dabei gefährlich nahe an den Rand der Couch. Bevor es auf den Teppichboden fallen konnte, griff Castiel nach dem schwarzen Handy und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display.   
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten...   
Fünf neue Nachrichten... und Cas würde keine davon lesen!  
Er hatte dazugelernt, was richtiges menschliches Verhalten anging...   
Zu Privatsphäre zählte nicht nur, einen gesunden Abstand zu den Menschen zu wahren und ihnen nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken – wobei er das eigentlich nur bei Dean machte – sondern auch nicht in fremden Sachen zu schnüffeln.  
Und das Handy gehörte nun einmal nicht ihm, sondern Dean...  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen legte Cas das Mobiltelefon neben seinem Oberschenkel auf der Couch ab, so dass es nicht wieder davon rutschen konnte.   
Erst als das schwarze Handy sicher war, wandte er seinen Blick Dean zu.  
Sofort breitete sich ein warmes Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Engels aus, als er den Anblick des Jägers in sich aufsog.  
Scheinbar hatte der übermäßige Schlafmangel nun doch seinen Tribut gefordert...  
Dean hatte sich nach dem langen Telefonat mit Charlie ziemlich schnell ins Land der Träume verabschiedet, was auch der Grund war, weshalb er gerade auf die vielen Nachrichten, die er auf seinem Handy empfangen hatte, nicht reagieren konnte...  
  
Dean gab ein leises Schmatzen von sich, während er ein Stück weiter zur Seite kippte, so dass er nicht mehr aufrecht auf der Couch saß. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er nun ziemlich ungelenk halb in den Polstern lag, was ziemlich ungemütlich aussah.   
Vorsichtig, um Dean nicht zu wecken, legte Cas seinen Arm um die breite Schulter des Mannes und zog ihn ein Stück weiter zu sich heran. Das zusätzliche Gewicht, das so auf dem Engel zum Ruhen kam, hatte eine erstaunlich beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, obwohl ihm Deans Ellbogen unangenehm in den Magen bohrte und die Luft ein wenig aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde...  
Aber... das war scheinbar genau das, was seine menschliche Hülle gerade brauchte.  
  
Erst als Deans Position einigermaßen gemütlich aussah, lehnte sich Castiel fester gegen die Rückenpolster und wollte gerade seinen zweiten Arm um den größeren Mann schlingen, als plötzlich die Zimmertüre aufgerissen wurde.  
„Hey... hast du vorhin mit Charlie telefoniert? Sie hat dir scheinbar ein paar Nachrichten geschickt, aber du-“  
Sam blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er mit einem leisen, aber bestimmenden „Psch!“ sofort zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
Cas hatte sich seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen gelegt – eine ungewohnt menschliche Geste, die er sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo abgeschaut hatte – während er den Störenfried mit einem seiner durchdringenden Blicke musterte.  
  
Was... ging denn jetzt ab?  
Ungläubig starrte Sam auf das Bild, das sich ihm hier gerade bot.   
Zuerst dachte er wirklich, er würde halluzinieren, aber... so eine ausgefallene Halluzination wäre sogar für ihn undenkbar!  
Dean lag mehr schlecht als recht auf der Couch, wobei er seine Füße auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch abgelegt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Er war in den Polstern ein Stück weit nach unten und zur Seite gerutscht, so dass er mit seinem Oberkörper halb auf Castiel lag und sein Kopf knapp unter dem Kinn des Engels ruhte.  
So wie Sam das von der Zimmertüre aus sehen konnte schlief sein älterer Bruder tief und fest... in den Armen von Castiel?  
  
„Was soll das denn werden?“, fragte Sam ungläubig, wobei er näher an die beiden anderen Männer herantrat.  
Er hatte nur leise geflüstert... Zum einen um Castiels Aufforderung leise zu sein nachzukommen und zum anderen, weil Sam seinen Bruder tatsächlich nicht wecken wollte.  
Dean hatte in letzter Zeit eh schon viel zu wenig geschlafen...  
Aber... Dass es einfach nur die Umarmung eines Engels gebraucht hätte, um ihn ins Land der Träume zu befördern, hätte Sam auch nicht gedacht.  
„Dean schläft...“, murmelte Cas.  
„Ja... das sehe ich auch, aber wieso...“  
Sam stockte kurz, ehe er schließlich leise seufzte.  
Ach was solls...  
Eigentlich war es ja vollkommen egal, wieso Castiel hier mit seinem Bruder im Arm auf der Couch saß... solange sie sich nur beide endlich ein wenig ausruhten.  
Castiel schien die unausgesprochene Frage jedoch nicht so stehen lassen zu wollen.  
  
„...Weil auch Dean manchmal eine Schulter zum anlehnen braucht.“, sagte er schließlich in die Stille hinein, woraufhin Sam ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren konnte.  
Manchmal war diese Direktheit, die der Engel an den Tag legte einfach zu viel des guten!  
Sam konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich bei den ehrlichen Worten ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.  
„Ja...“, murmelte er.   
„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber lass das unseren Macho bloß nicht hören! Sonst fühlt er sich am Ende noch in seiner unantastbaren Männlichkeit verletzt...“  
Castiel erwiderte daraufhin Sams Lächeln, während er endlich auch seinen zweiten Arm um Deans Oberkörper schlang, was die Umarmung vervollständigte.  
Das war auch ein Weg um Deans Männlichkeit einen bildlichen Mittelfinger zu zeigen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd kramte Sam in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Mobiltelefon, um Charlie eine kurze Nachricht zu schreiben, dass Dean doch nicht plötzlich an einem Herzinfarkt oder dergleichen verstorben war, sondern einfach nur nicht geantwortet hatte, weil er eingeschlafen war...  
Ihre rothaarige Freundin hatte sich nämlich schon Sorgen gemacht.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Männer trat Sam den Rückzug an.  
Er wusste, wann er überflüssig war...  
  
Was er sich jedoch nicht nehmen ließ, war einen Schnappschuss mit seiner Handykamera zu machen, den er auch sofort an Charlie weiterleitete.  
Wann bot sich schon nochmal so eine Chance?

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	15. Von wahrer Männerliebe und einer kleinen Lieblingsprinzessin...

** Kapitel 15:  
Von wahrer Männerliebe und einer kleinen Lieblingsprinzessin... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Schatz... Hast du die...“  
„Ja, hab ich...“  
„Und was ist mit...“  
„Hab ich auch! Geh doch einfach schon mal vor...“  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen schulterte der Mann die beiden Umhängetaschen, um dann den Handgriff eines überdimensionalen Koffer zu packen und mit der anderen Hand auch noch das kleine Handgepäck hochzuheben.  
Der Taxifahrer starrte dem jungen Pärchen – oder eher dem jungen Mann – mit großen Augen hinterher. Dieses Kerlchen hatte mehr Kraft als er ihm zugetraut hätte...  
Erst als die junge Frau die Stufen zu dem Haus erklommen hatte, wandte sich der Taxifahrer Schultern zuckend ab und fuhr rückwärts die Einfahrt wieder zurück, ehe er um die Straßenecke verschwand.  
  
„Hast du schon geklingelt?“  
Mit einem Rumms wurde der große Koffer abgestellt, während der dunkelhaarige Mann sich die Umhängetaschen zurechtrückte.  
„Bin gerade dabei...“  
„Ich will, ich will...!“  
Lächelnd blickte die junge Frau nach unten.  
An ihrer Hand hing ein kleines Mädchen, das sie mit großen, dunklen Augen bettelnd ansah und versuchte sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, um an die Türklingel heranzukommen.  
Ein Unterfangen, das zum Scheitern verurteilt war, da das Mädchen viel zu klein war um auch nur annähernd an das Namensschild hinauf zureichen und sie auch nicht ganz so sicher auf den Beinen war.  
„Süße... Ich glaube nicht, dass du das schon kannst!“  
Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich ein Stück, als ihr Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann huschte, der sie kritisch ansah.  
Ihre Unterlippe schob sich schmollend ein wenig nach vorne und bebte leicht, während sie sich wieder komplett auf die Fersen zurück sinken ließ, die Hand entzog sie dem Griff ihrer Mutter, nur um dann ihre kleinen Ärmchen vor ihrer Brust zu verschränken.  
Ein beleidigtes Schnauben kam über ihre Lippen und das auch noch gepaart mit einem perfektionierten Hundeblick.  
Das hatte sie ja wohl eindeutig von ihrer Mutter!  
  
„Hör nicht auf diesen unsensiblen Klotz...“  
Die junge Frau warf ihrem Mann einen fiesen Blick zu, was auch sofort dafür sorgte, dass sich nun die Lippen des unsensiblen Klotzes zu einem kleinen Schmollmund verzogen.  
Wenn das mal nicht die Bestätigung dafür war, dass ihre Tochter diesen Hundeblick wohl eher von IHM hatte anstatt von seiner Mutter!  
„Natürlich kannst du das! Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir helfe?“, fragte die Frau, als sie sich ein Stück weit zu ihrer Tochter nach unten beugte und sie mit Leichtigkeit anhob, so dass das Mädchen bequem auf ihrer Hüfte sitzen konnte.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen streckte die Kleine ihren Arm aus und drückte endlich auf den kleinen runden Knopf... Mehrmals hintereinander begleitet von einem freudigen Quietschen.  
Sofort ertönte in dem Haus ein lautes Srurmklingeln, das bestimmt auch noch in den oberen Etagen zu hören sein musste...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles starrte gebannt auf die ausgebreiteten Manuskripte, die vor ihm lagen, während er nervös auf einem Stift herumkaute.  
Normalerweise war Stiles ja immer Feuer und Flamme, wenn es ans Lernen ging, aber heute... Die Luft war einfach raus nach drei anstrengenden Tagen mit einer überdrehten Lydia, die nun bei jedem anstehenden Termin für die Hochzeitsvorbereitung dabei sein wollte, um auch ja so eine Situation wie mit Guillaume von vornherein vermeiden zu können.  
Anstrengend... einfach nur anstrengend!  
Heute hatte ihnen Lydia jedoch gnädigerweise von dem ganzen Hochzeitsstress frei gegeben, aber auch nur, weil sie shoppen wollte um mal ihren Kopf frei bekommen zu können.  
Die Leidtragenden waren dieses Mal Sam, Dean und Cas...  Wer hätte das gedacht?  
  
Normalerweise würde Sam nämlich neben ihm sitzen und in einem dicken Strafgesetzbuch blättern, wobei er in alten Erinnerungen an sein angefangenes Studium schwelgte, da er immer wieder freudig auf einen Paragraphen zeigen würde.  
Sam war ganz hin und weg gewesen, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Stiles Jura studierte...  
Heute hatte Lydia sich jedoch den jungen Winchester geschnappt, inklusive seinem älteren Bruder und Castiel um mit ihnen shoppen zu gehen.  
Shoppen! Mit Lydia! Ein schrechlicher Gedanke...  
Aber die erdbeerblonde Frau hatte zum einen bemerkt, dass die drei – vor allem Cas – eine SEHR eingeschränkte Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken dabei hatten und zum anderen hatte sie Wind davon bekommen, dass sie nicht einmal Anzüge für die Hochzeit hatten.  
Ein eindeutiges No-Go!  
Und scheinbar kamen nicht einmal die berühmten Winchesterbrüder gegen Lydia an, da sie die drei Männer einfach gepackt hatte und mit ihnen nun die Pariser Innenstadt unsicher machte...  
  
Eigentlich war das dann ja wohl der perfekte Moment für Stiles, um endlich ungestört etwas für sein Studium zu tun, wenn...  
Tja... Wenn diese Ablenkung hier im Wohnzimmer ihn nicht so verdammt... ablenken... würde!  
Und diese Ablenkung hatte auch noch einen Namen...  
Derek fucking Hale...  
Es reichte schon ein einziger Blick in die Richtung des dunkelhaarigen Werwolfs und Stiles war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders, nur nicht bei dem Paragraphen, den er gerade bearbeiten musste! Paragraph 183a: Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses...  
Pah...  
Das war dann wohl Ironie pur...  
Alleine der Anblick von Derek passte ja wohl perfekt zu diesem Vergehen!  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Stiles so gebannt auf seine Manuskripte starrte, um auch ja nicht einen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmercouch werfen zu müssen.  
Dort saß nämlich besagte 'Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses' in einer Seelenruhe und schlürfte seinen Kaffee, wobei er Stiles nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Woher Stiles das wusste?  
Er konnte den Blick des älteren Mannes ja regelrecht auf seiner Haut spüren!  
  
Mit einem Grummeln biss Stiles so fest auf den Stift, dass er ein leises Knirschen hören konnte, weshalb er seine Hand sofort sinken ließ um das lädierte Schreibgerät unter die Lupe nehmen zu können.  
Ups...  
Stiles zog ein wenig die Schultern nach oben und hob den Blick, was ein fataler Fehler war.  
Fucking Ups!  
Er hatte es doch so vehement vermeiden wollen, aber jetzt... jetzt konnte er genau in die graugrünen Augen von Derek sehen, der fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
Zum Glück wurde Stiles durch ein lautes Läuten an der Haustüre von seinem Stift-Malheur beziehungsweise Derek Hale abgelenkt und hatte auch noch die perfekte Ausrede um Paragraph 183a erst einmal alleine auf dem großen Esstisch zurück zu lassen.  
Schwungvoll warf Stiles seinen in zwei gespaltenen Stift auf die Manuskripte und machte sich daran die Türe aufzumachen.  
  
Leider kam ihm Isaac zuvor...  
Der große Lockenkopf hatte sich breit grinsend an ihm vorbei gedrängt und riss regelrecht die Türe aus den Angeln, nur um in drei freudige Gesichter zu blicken.  
Naja...  
Waren wir mal ehrlich...  
Zwei freudige Gesichter und ein beleidigter Welpe...  
Der beleidigte Welpe verwandelte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, jedoch schnell in einen aufgekratzten, strahlenden Werwolf.  
  
Stiles konnte nicht anders, als dieses breite – wenn auch leicht schiefe – Grinsen sofort zu erwidern.  
Oh Scheiße...  
Wie hatte er diesen Kerl doch vermisst!  
Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fiel ihm der besagte Kerl auch um den Hals und hätte ihn wahrscheinlich von den Beinen gerissen, wenn er sich nicht zugleich auch an Isaac gehängt hätte.  
Der große Werwolf hatte keine Mühe dafür zu sorgen, dass sie alle drei stehen blieben.  
„Scottyboy!“  
Stiles würde später bestreiten, dass er gerade wie ein Teenagermädchen, das zum ersten Mal den glitzernden Edward Cullen auf der großen Kinoleinwand sah, vergnügt quietschte.  
Scott erwiderte das Quietschen jedoch mindestens genauso erfreut und Isaac grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
  
„Ihr seid ja schlimmer als kleine Kinder!“  
Die dunkelhaarige Asiatin, die immer noch mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm vor der Türklingel stand, verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das verstehst du nicht, Kira... DAS HIER... das ist wahre Männerliebe!“, sagte Scott ehrfürchtig, während er Isaac und Stiles abwechselnd anstrahlte.  
Schnaubend schlug Kira ihrem Mann für diese Aussage mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf, konnte sich allerdings dabei nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
Sie wusste natürlich wie sehr Scott an seinen beiden Freunden hing, weshalb sie ihnen diesen Moment auch insgeheim gönnte.  
Sie würde geduldig warten, bis die drei ihre wahre Männerliebe genügend ausgekostet hatten.  
  
„Oh Mann... Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie ich euch vermisst habe... Ich meine, es-“  
Scott grinste breit, als Isaac ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, jedoch hielt er plötzlich mitten im Satz inne, als sein Blick an Stiles hängen blieb.  
Die dunkelbraunen Augen von Scott weiteten sich ein wenig, als er die Schnittwunde sehen konnte, die sich über Stiles Hals hinweg, fast bis zu seiner Kehle hinzog.  
Sie war zwar schon dabei zu verheilen, und sah auch nicht mehr sonderlich schmerzhaft aus, trotzdem stellten sich Scotts Nackenhaare bei dem Anblick auf.  
Seine Augen blitzten kurz in einem satten Rot auf, während sich sein Griff um Stiles Schulter deutlich verstärkte.  
„Was hast du denn angestellt?“  
Stiles zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und griff sich automatisch an den Hals.  
„Huh...? Was denn?“  
Als er unter seinen Fingern die dunkle Kruste spüren konnte, die sich auf der Schnittwunde gebildet hatte, ging ihm sofort ein Licht auf.  
Natürlich... der Dämon im Flugzeug...  
„Oh...“  
  
„OH?!“  
Scott schnappte sich Stiles Handgelenk und zog die Hand seines Freundes wieder ein Stück weit nach unten, so dass der Blick auf die heilende Wunde wieder frei war.  
„Was zum Henker ist denn passiert?“  
Scotts Stimme war um eine Oktave dunkler geworden, während seine Fröhlichkeit sofort in eine gewisse Angespanntheit umschlug.  
Stiles seufzte leise und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe seine Hand aus Scotts festem Griff zu befreien.  
Das war einer der Nachteile, wenn der beste Freund auch gleichzeitig der Alphawolf ihres kleinen Rudels war...  
Sobald er auch nur im Entferntesten wittern konnte, dass jemand einem seiner Schützlinge – vor allem einem seiner MENSCHLICHEN Schützlinge – Leid angetan hatte, dann verwandelte sich Scott in eine komische Mischung aus überfürsorgliche Glucke und furchterregenden Racheengel.  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte... Wollt ihr nicht erst einmal rein kommen...?“  
Scott zögerte einen Moment, während er sich unbewusst näher an Stiles lehnte... ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass das Gluckensyndrom gerade das Racheengelsyndrom dominierte.  
Isaac verdrehte nur die Augen und bat schließlich endlich auch Kira herein, die das ganze stumm mit angesehen hatte und der Lockenkopf bot sich schließlich auch an, das Gepäck schon einmal hereinzutragen.  
Als sich Stiles umdrehen wollte um Kira und Isaac in das Wohnzimmer zu folgen, hielt Scott ihn jedoch zurück.  
Er hielt immer noch das Handgelenk seines Freundes fest.  
Der Alpha beugte sich noch ein Stück näher heran und schnüffelte einmal an Stiles Nacken, was dafür sorgte, dass sich das Gesicht des Menschen in eine widerwillige Grimasse verwandelte.  
Er zog die Schultern noch oben, um den kleineren Werwolf daran zu hindern ihn weiter beschnüffeln zu können.  
„Alter?!“  
Irritiert wich Scott wieder ein Stück zurück.  
Seine Augen hatten sich zu Suppentellern geweitete, während er Stiles von oben bis unten musterte.  
„W... was?“, fragte der Größere schließlich ungeduldig, als Scott keine Anstalten machte mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
  
„Du stinkst...“  
...  
WHAT THE FUCK???  
Empört plusterte Stiles seine Backen auf.  
Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit... Hallo?! Er stank ja wohl nicht... oder?  
Unauffällig versuchte Stiles seinen Kopf zu senken und einmal ordentlich einzuatmen. Jedoch stieg ihm weder ein beißender Eigengeruch in die Nase, noch sonst irgendein Gestank, aber das musste ja nichts heißen...  
Werwölfe hatte diesbezüglich ja eine etwas feineren Geruchssinn.  
„So hab ich das nicht gemeint...“, murmelte Scott, als er Stiles Versuch beobachte an sich selbst zu riechen.  
„Kann es sein, dass du dich irgendwie die letzten Tage in Dereks Klamotten gewälzt hast? Du stinkst nämlich geradezu nach ihm!“  
  
Durch Stiles Körper ging eine Hitzewelle, die sich in seinen Wangen anstaute und für einen gesunden Teint sorgte.  
In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wild durcheinander.  
Wenn Scott nur wüsste...  
Es war nicht so, dass er sich in Dereks Klamotten gewälzt hatte, sondern vielmehr dass er sich MIT Derek gewälzt hatte.  
Zwar waren sie über eine wilde Knutscherei noch nicht hinausgekommen, aber sie hatten seit dem Nachmittag vor drei Tagen als Stiles von Guillaume so abgefüllt worden war ein neues Ritual.  
Sobald sie sich gemeinsam in das Bett oben in ihrem Zimmer legten, rutschte Stiles grundsätzlich ganz nah an den dunkelhaarigen Werwolf heran und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.  
Derek ließ das kommentarlos über sich ergehen, oder eher wartete schon darauf, da er Stiles jedes Mal sofort in seine Arme schloss, sobald der Jüngere zu ihm herüber rutschte.  
Also war es absolut kein Wunder, dass er gerade einen kräftigen Ich-gehöre-zu-Derek-Hale-Geruch an sich trug.  
  
Bevor Stiles zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, kam seine Rettung aus dieser brisanten Situation in Form von einem kleinen Mädchen.  
Sie hatte sich scheinbar von Kira losgerissen und stapfte nun etwas ungeschickt den Gang entlang.  
„Iles... Iles!“, rief sie dabei laut, während sie die Arme ausgestreckt vor sich hielt und mit den Händen Greifbewegungen machte.  
Ihre dunklen Haare waren mit kleinen Schleifchen zu zwei Zöpfen zu je einer Seite zusammengebunden worden. Bei jedem Schritt wippten die schwarzen Haarsträhnen kräftig hin und her.  
Ihr rosanes Shirt passte perfekt zu den kleinen Schühchen und der dunklen Leggins, was darauf hindeutete, dass definitiv Kira für das heutige Outfit zuständig gewesen war.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen befreite sich Stiles endlich aus Scotts Griff und ging vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Hocke.  
  
Wahnsinn...  
Wie schnell die Zeit verging!  
Tsukiko war mittlerweile schon fast zwei Jahre alt und stellte wahrscheinlich mittlerweile das Leben von Kira und Scott gewaltig auf den Kopf.  
Stiles hatte sie nun schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, aber trotzdem hatte sie wohl nach wie vor einen Narren an ihm gefressen, da sie kichernd auf ihn zuwatschelte, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.  
„Suki!“  
Vergnügt quietschend ließ sich das Mädchen in Stiles Arme fallen und wurde auch sofort einmal in die Luft geworfen, ehe Stiles sie wieder sicher auffing.  
„Na wie geht’s meiner kleinen Lieblingsprinzessin?“  
Tsukiko streckte ihre kleine Hand aus und tätschelte Stiles Wange, wobei sie vergnügte, glucksende Laute von sich gab und schließlich ein undeutliches „Gut!“ über ihre Lippen kam.  
Schließlich strich sie mit ihren Fingern über Stiles Wange bis zu seinem Hals hinab und ihre dunklen Augen wurden ganz groß als sie vorsichtig über die heilende Schnittwunde streichelte.  
„Iles hat Aua!“  
Die Kleine tat sich wohl immer noch schwer, seinen Namen richtig auszusprechen.  
Grinsend griff Stiles schließlich nach der Hand des Mädchens, die auch sofort einen von Stiles Fingern packte.  
„Jap... Aber das ist gar nicht so schlimm und mit ein bisschen Pusten wird das bestimmt besser!“  
  
Tsukiko nickte eifrig und lehnte sich ein wenig näher an Stiles, während sie tief Luft holte. Ihre Lippen spitzten sich und ihre Backen plusterten sich auf, was sie nochmal um einiges süßer wirken ließ, als sie eh schon war.  
Vorsichtig pustete sie die Luft heraus, wobei sie penibel darauf achtete auch ja Stiles Hals zu treffen.  
Stiles musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als der Atem des Mädchens ihn im Nacken kitzelte.  
„Aww~ Danke, Suki. Jetzt geht’s schon viel besser!“  
Das Mädchen strahlte ihn so warmherzig an, dass Stiles gar nicht anders konnte als ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange zu geben, was ihm auch gleich wieder ein Kichern von Tsukiko einbrachte.  
  
Scott hatte das Schauspiel mit einem Lächeln beobachtete, bis er schließlich seine Tochter und Stiles den Flur entlang schob, so dass sie auch endlich das Wohnzimmer betreten konnten, um die anderen begrüßen zu können...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	16. Von weniger jugendfreien Stoßgebeten und einem inneren Drang...

** Kapitel 16:  
Von weniger jugendfreien Stoßgebeten und einem inneren Drang... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean ließ die vielen Einkaufstüten neben sich auf den Boden fallen, nur um sich dann selbst auf einen der kleinen  Hocker fallen zu lassen, die hier vor den Umkleidekabinen standen.  
Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sich der Jäger mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
Wie war er nur hier gelandet?  
Also...  
Eigentlich wusste er schon, WIE er hier gelandet war...  
Die Frage war wohl doch eher, WIESO war er hier gelandet?  
Castiel ließ sich neben ihn auf einem der weiteren zwei Hocker nieder, wobei er aufrecht sitzen blieb und sich nicht so wie Dean lässig hinten an der Wand anlehnte.  
Der Engel konnte manchmal diese stocksteife Art einfach nicht ablegen...  
  
Sam schlürfte an den beiden vorbei, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den letzten noch freien Hocker, jedoch waren seine Arme voll überladen mit Klamotten, die er probieren sollte.  
Lydia folgte dem großen Mann, wie ein Schatten und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht die Flucht ergreifen konnte.  
Ein Blick in das Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau reichte aus, um Dean wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, WIESO er hier war.  
Er hatte selten eine Frau erlebt, die einen so von sich einnehmen konnte.  
Wahrscheinlich lag das in der Natur von Rothaarigen...  
Abaddon war auch eine Erscheinung für sich gewesen... Genauso wie Rowena... und... Charlie.  
Wenn auch alle eine Erscheinung der ganz unterschiedlichen Art waren!  
Außerdem hatte dieser kleine Shoppingtrip auch durchaus einen Vorteil.  
Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber Dean war es tatsächlich schon Leid geworden das gleiche Hemd und die gleiche Hose den vierten Tag in Folge zu tragen... Geschweige denn von Unterhosen... Daran wollte er erst GAR NICHT denken!  
  
Dean wollte gerade seine Augen für ein paar Minuten schließen, um sich einen möglichen Fluchtplan zurecht zulegen, da er mittlerweile schon genügend Klamotten gekauft hatte, als sein Mobiltelefon in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans plötzlich zu vibrieren begann.  
Das Display leuchtete ihm hell entgegen, als er mit dem Daumen darüber strich.  
Eine neue Nachricht von...  
Sofort breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jägers aus, als er den Namen las und schnell auf den kleinen Menüpunkt 'Anzeigen' tippte.  
  
_Yo bitches... Ich hoffe ihr wisst das hier zu schätzen... Wenn ihr wieder im Lande seid, dann erwarte ich definitiv eine Einladung zu dem neuen Star Wars Film als Gegenleistung! Keine Widerrede! Das ist ein festes Date, klaro?_  
  
Der Nachricht folgte ein Foto von einem Haufen Bücher, die sich zu einigen gewaltigen Türmen stapelten. Dazwischen konnte man einige Essensreste von Burgern und Pizza erkennen, genauso wie einige leere Energydrinks. Im Hintergrund war die Bibliothek des Bunkers zu sehen.  
Dean tippte die nächste Datei an und sofort strahlte ihm das zweite Foto entgegen.  
Dieses mal war es ein Selfie.  
Charlies roten Haare leuchteten regelrecht. Sie trug ein lächerliches Bandana, das auch nur bei ihr gut aussehen konnte und ein leuchtendes Neonshirt auf dem Superwoman abgebildet war. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem übertriebenen Schmollmund verzogen, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen weiteren turmhohen Bücherstapel deutete.  
  
Deans Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als er Charlies theatralischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, als sein Blick jedoch an den dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen hängen blieb, konnte er ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
Charlie war einfach zu gut für diese Welt...  
Sie stürzte sich mal wieder Hals über Kopf in die Recherchen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und vergaß dabei völlig auch auf sich selbst zu achten...  
Deans Blick schweifte über die einzelnen Buchtitel, die sich neben Charlie stapelten.  
So wie das aussah, hatte sie sich jedes erdenkliche Buch, in dem eventuell etwas über die Gnade eines Engels oder das Gefängnis im Himmel stehen könnte, bereitgelegt.  
Zusätzlich konnte er auch einige Bücher erkennen, die sich mit Abel und Kain zu befassen schienen.  
Es war ja nicht genug, dass die junge Frau sich mit einem Problem herumschlagen musste...  
  
Nachdem er Charlie eine kurze Nachricht gesendet hatte, hob Dean seinen Blick wieder an und hätte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.  
Sam war mittlerweile in einer der Kabinen verschwunden, was an und für sich ja nicht weiter schockierend sein sollte... eigentlich... wenn da nicht eine gewisse aufreizende, rothaarige Sexbombe wäre...  
Lydia zwinkerte Dean einmal verschwörerisch zu, hob ihren Zeigefinger an ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie den Vorhang zu Sams Kabine leicht zur Seite schob und auch darin verschwand.  
Deans Mund klappte ein Stück weit auf.  
Diese elenden Ratten...  
Es war nicht so, dass er schockiert darüber war, dass Lydia jetzt allen ernstes mit seinem Bruder hier offensichtlich eine heiße Nummer in der Umkleidekabine schieben wollte.  
Ganz im Gegenteil...  
Eher schwelte in Dean ein komisches Gefühl von Stolz.  
Stolz auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, da er endlich mal sein Sexleben anzukurbeln und auch mal seinen Spaß zu haben schien...  
  
Allerdings wäre es natürlich schöner, wenn auch Dean seinem Sexleben wieder freien Lauf lassen könnte...  
Seit seiner Zeit als Dämon, hatte er sich eigentlich nur noch darauf konzentriert, der Versuchung des Mals von Kain nicht nachzugeben...  
Wie lange war das nun schon wieder her?  
Scheiße Mann...  
Viel zu lange...!  
Das grenzte bei ihm ja fast schon an Abstinenz!  
Es war nicht einmal so, dass er auch eine heiße, rothaarige Sexbombe wollte, die sich ihm an den Hals schmiss, sondern eher...  
  
Deans Blick huschte kurz zu Cas hinüber, der das Ganze Treiben von Lyida mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und schief gelegtem Kopf mitverfolgt hatte.  
Ach verdammt!  
Manchmal würde er echt gerne wissen, was in dem hübschen Kopf des Engels so vor sich ging.  
So als hätte Cas die Gedankengänge des Jägers gehört, wandte er sich schließlich Dean mit einem fragenden Blick zu.  
Oh Gott... Bitte frag jetzt nicht, was die beiden da zusammen in der Umkleide machen, sonst muss ich dich leider am Kragen in die Umkleide gegenüber zerren und dann ordentlich...!  
Dean konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten ein weniger jugendfreies Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu schicken, da er nicht wollte, dass das von den falschen Ohren gehört wurde...  
Leider wurde so sein stummes Flehen natürlich gar nicht erhört, weshalb Castiel tatsächlich zu Sprechen begann.  
  
„Du scheinst irgendwie... unglücklich zu sein!“  
Castiels blaue Augen funkelten ihm herausfordernd entgegen, so dass sich Dean die Frage stellte, ob der Engel ihn gerade reizen wollte, oder ob doch echte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwang...  
„Was? Nein! Ich bin...“  
Dean stockte der Atem, als sich Cas plötzlich zu ihm herüber beugte und seinen Hand wie durch Zufall auf Deans Hocker abstützte, gefährlich nah an seinem Hintern...  
Er glaubte sogar die Wärme von Castiels Fingern durch seine Jeans hindurch spüren zu können.  
„Frustriert?“, beendete Cas den Satz für ihn.  
Dean überlegte kurz, ob er diese Aussage abstreiten sollte, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen.  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wandte er sich zur Seite, so dass er direkt in die blauen Augen des Engels blicken konnte.  
Auf Castiels Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln, während die Hand, die sich immer noch gefährlich nahe an Deans Hintern am Hocker abstützte, plötzlich ganz auf Deans Steißbein zum Lieben kam.  
„Unbefriedigt?“  
  
Deans Mund öffnete sich ein Stück weit, jedoch blieb ihm eine mögliche Antwort bei dieser nunmehr offensichtlichen Provokation in der Kehle stecken.  
Bitte was?!  
Castiel hatte nach wie vor einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, jedoch machte eine einzige Geste diesen Eindruck zunichte.  
Dean konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zu Castiels trockenen Lippen huschte, als der Engel sie ausgiebig mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete.  
Entweder Cas wusste wirklich nicht, was er da gerade tat, oder aber er wusste es zu genau!  
„Hätte ich vorhin auch zu dir in die Umkleide kommen sollen? Ich dachte, dass-“  
Okay... Das reichte!  
Genug war genug...  
Wie sollte sich da ein normal sterblicher Mann, mit einem gesunden, ausgeprägten Sexualtrieb zusammenreißen können?  
  
Grob packte Dean den kleineren Mann am Kragen seines Hemds und zog ihn das letzte Stück zu sich herüber, nur um seine Lippen fest auf den Mund von Cas zu pressen.  
Es war nicht gerade der raffinierteste Kuss, den er dem Dunkelhaarigen da gerade aufzwang, aber es war bei weitem der Leidenschaftlichste seiner bisherigen Laufbahn!  
Castiels Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass er wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
Dean war zugegeben auch ein wenig überrascht über sein Handeln, aber die Verblüffung wich ziemlich schnell einer Entschlossenheit, als seine Lippen angenehm kribbelten und er sich näher an den Engel lehnte.  
Eine Hand des Jägers krallte sich immer noch in dem Kragen des Trenchcoats fest, den anderen Arm hatte er um die Taille des älteren Mannes geschlungen.  
Es war... berauschend...  
Noch berauschender, als der Kuss im Flugzeug...  
Noch berauschender, als der Kuss in der Nacht auf der Veranda...  
Wie in Luzifers Namen konnten diese Küsse mit Cas nur von Mal zu Mal besser werden?  
Wo sollte das denn noch hinführen?  
  
Viele Gedanken konnte er sich jedoch nicht darüber machen, da ihn ein leises Gekicher ablenkte.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen löste sich Dean widerwillig von Castiels Lippen, um über die Schulter des Engels hinweg einen Blick auf die Störenfriede zu erhaschen.  
Zwei junge Frauen standen mit einigen Klamotten bewaffnet am Eingang zu den Umkleidekabinen und tuschelten wie verrückt, während sie dabei immer wieder offensichtlich zu ihnen herüber schielten.  
Erst jetzt wurde Dean so wirklich bewusst, dass er hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller in aller Öffentlichkeit saß, Cas fast auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte und eine wilde Knutscherei mit ihm veranstaltete...  
Oh Fuck...  
  
Augenblicklich entließ Dean den Trenchcoat des Engels seinem Griff und löste auch gleich die Umarmung, wobei er bestimmend Castiels Hand von seinem Hintern wegschob.  
Die beiden Frauen beobachteten das Ganze mit Adleraugen, was Deans Innerstes zum Kochen brachte.  
Waren sie hier im Zoo, oder was?  
Gerade als er die beiden Tratschtanten weniger höflich zurechtweisen wollte, wurde plötzlich mit einem lauten Ruck der Vorhang zu Sams Umkleidekabine zur Seite gerissen...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sam hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen, während er die vielen Bügel sortierte und versuchte die ganzen Hemden an die dafür vorgesehenen Haken zu hängen.  
Er wusste gar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal in so einer Umkleidekabine gewesen war...  
Seufzend knöpfte er sich schließlich sein eigenes kariertes Hemd auf, nur um dann nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts zu greifen, um sich auch das über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, dass er die Bewegungen hinter sich gar nicht registrierte.  
Erst als er eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner nackten Schulter spüren konnte, zuckte Sam zusammen.  
Sein Körper war jedoch so auf Verteidigung trainiert, dass er sich ganz automatisch schwungvoll umdrehte, um seinen möglichen Angreifer sofort unschädlich zu machen.  
Die dünne Kabinenwand wackelte ein wenig, als Sam den deutlich kleineren Körper dagegen presste, einen Arm an die Kehle gedrückt und eine Hand hatte fest die schmale Schulter gepackt.  
Große, mit dichten Wimpern umrandete Augen blinzelten ihm entgegen und sorgten sofort dafür, dass sich der feste Griff augenblicklich wieder lockerte.  
  
„Du gehst aber ganz schön ran!“  
„Lydia?!“  
Ungläubig starrte Sam auf die rothaarige Frau, die sich da unerlaubten Zutritt zu der Umkleidekabine verschafft hatte.  
Nicht, dass Sam wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte, aber er war trotzdem ein wenig überrascht...  
„Was machst du hier?“  
Lydia zog eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben, ganz so als würde sie Sam für diese Frage verspotten wollen.  
„Nach was sieht es wohl aus, mein Großer?“  
Ihr Blick rutschte eine Etage tiefer und wanderte über die breite Brust des großen Jägers, bis sie an dem Anti-Besessenheits-Tattoo hängen blieb.  
Ohne Scheu, hob Lydia ihre Hand und streichelte über die dunklen Linien, fuhr die einzelnen Zacken des Pentagramms nach, ehe sie mit den Fingern immer weiter gen Süden wanderte, über die Brustwarzen hinweg, die Bauchmuskeln, bis hin zu dem Saum von Sams Jeans.  
  
Die braunen Augen von Lydia funkelten herausfordernd, während sie jede einzelne Reaktion seitens Sam analysierte und ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Als ihre Finger sich geschickt daran machten, die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen, ließ Sam seine Arme so weit sinken, dass er die schmalen Hüften der rothaarigen Frau packen konnte.  
Na bitte... geht doch!  
Lydias rot geschminkten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln, als sie den Reißverschluss der Jeans öffnete.  
Sam trat plötzlich einen Schritt nach vorne, so dass Lydia regelrecht gegen die Kabinenwand gepresst wurde.  
Ihre Hände wurden dadurch unweigerlich gegen den Schritt des Jägers gedrückt, was alles andere als von Nachteil war.  
Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, das hatten sich Sams Hände auf Wanderschaft begeben, von ihren Hüften, bis zu ihrem Hintern, wobei er ihr Kleid ein wenig nach oben schob.  
Ob nun gewollt oder nicht...  
Lydia war das herzlich egal, vor allem, als sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor...  
Mit Leichtigkeit hob Sam sie ein Stück weit an, und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine, so dass sie gezwungen war sie um Sams Hüften zu schlingen.  
  
Ihre Hände hatten durch diese Aktion leider ihr vorheriges Ziel wieder verloren, weshalb sie ihre Arme schließlich einfach nur um Sams Nacken schlang um genügend Halt zu haben, als sie aufreizend einmal ihre Hüfte kreisen ließ.  
Es war Sam anzusehen, dass er ein Stöhnen nur schwer in letzter Sekunde unterdrücken konnte, indem er Lydias Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss.  
Jackpot!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den die Rothaarige gerade fassen konnte, als Sam mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern massierte und sie die deutliche Beule in seiner Jeans an ihrem Unterleib spüren konnte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Lydia von einem kalten Schauer erfasst, der durch ihren ganzen Körper jagte und sie erzittern ließ.  
Die Lust, die sie bis gerade eben noch verspürt hatte, war mit einem Mal wie weggefegt und machte einem Anflug von Angst Platz.  
Uh... Was zum...  
Ein weiterer unangenehmer Schauer durchzuckte sie, während ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich überall an ihrem Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete.  
Oh nein...  
Oh nein!  
Lydia kannte dieses Gefühl, allerdings hatte sie es schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv empfunden.  
Es war wie ein innerer Drang, ein Druck, der sich in ihr aufbaute und dem sie in Form eines Schreis nachgeben musste, wenn sie nicht zerbersten wollte.  
Sie merkte wie der Schrei sich ihre Kehle herauf kämpfte, und das erste Anzeichen, war ein viel zu lautes Wimmern, das nicht einmal durch Sams Kuss gedämpft werden konnte.  
  
Der Jäger ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab, so als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er aber einfach nur die Befürchtung ihr unbeabsichtigt weh getan zu haben.  
„Lydia?“  
So gerne die Frau reagiert hätte, sie konnte sich gerade nur darauf konzentrieren nicht laut loszuschreien.  
Ihr Blick verschleierte sich ein wenig, während sie sich die Hand vor den Mund presste und sich ihre Augen mit nicht vergossenen Tränen füllten.  
Nein, bitte nicht!  
„Hey, Lydia! Alles in Ordnung? Lydia...“  
Sam versuchte vergeblich die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau wieder auf sich zu lenken.  
Vorsichtig ließ er Lydia nach unten rutschen, so dass sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, wobei er sie jedoch nach wie vor festhielt, aus Angst, dass sie umfallen könnte.  
  
Ruckartig drehte sich Lydia plötzlich um, griff hastig nach dem Vorhang der Umkleide und riss ihn zur Seite.  
Sie musste hier raus... Sie musste hier weg...  
Sie musste zu...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	17. Von pinken Schnabelbechern und einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei...

** Kapitel 17:  
Von pinken Schnabelbechern und einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Nachdem Stiles mit Tsukiko auf dem Arm den Wohnzimmertisch so gut es ging von seinen Manuskripten und Büchern befreit hatte, setzte er sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Schoß auf einen der Stühle.  
Kira hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch schon zu ihm dazugesellt, während Isaac mit Scott zusammen die Koffer nach oben trug und Cora sich daran machte allen Getränke aufzutischen.  
Als Derek mit einem Tablett vollbeladen mit Gläsern aus der Küche marschierte, musste sich Stiles ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen.  
Scheinbar hatte Cora ihren Bruder genötigt mitzuhelfen.  
Was man nicht alles tat, um nicht mit seiner jüngeren Schwester aneinanderzugeraten...   
Cora war die letzten Tage nämlich ETWAS gereizter gewesen als sonst...  
Die Hochzeit rückte nun mal immer näher und der nervenzehrende Brautwahnsinn machte scheinbar nicht einmal vor so einer abgebrühten Frau wie Cora Halt!  
  
Tsukiko lehnte sich gefährlich weit nach vorne, als Derek ein Glas vor Stiles abstellte, um sofort danach zu greifen.  
Nur mit Müh und Not konnte Stiles die Kleine daran hindern, das Glas an sich zu reißen, das nur knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite stand.  
„Nein... Suki... warte...“  
Mit einem wilden Fauchen stemmte sich das Mädchen gegen Stiles Arme. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich wie verdammt stark die Kleine doch war...  
Aber was sollte man schon erwarten?  
Sie war die Tochter eines Alpha-Werwolfs und hatte auch noch die Gene eines Kitsune in sich... Eine Mischung, die manchmal ganz schön explosiv sein konnte!  
Erst als Derek das Mädchen leise anknurrte, erstarrte sie zu einer Salzsäule.  
Auffordernd hielt der dunkelhaarige Werwolf ihr einen leuchtend pinken Schnabelbecher entgegen.  
Stiles hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass das Knurren sie verängstigt haben könnte, aber Suki griff schließlich glucksend nach dem Becher, weshalb Stiles erleichtert aufatmen konnte.  
Kira hatte wohl an alles gedacht und vorsorglich den Becher inklusive einem pinken Plastikteller aus einer der Umhängetaschen ausgepackt, bevor Scott sie nach oben geräumt hatte.  
  
„Sie ist ein richtiger Wildfang!“  
Cora war mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen an den Tisch herangetreten und hatte eine große Karaffe in der Hand, die bis zum Rand hin mit frischer Limonade gefüllt war.  
Während sie einschenkte, setzte sich Derek auf den freien Stuhl neben Stiles.  
Augenblicklich wandte sich Tsukiko dem dunkelhaarigen Werwolf zu und starrte ihn mit ihren großen Mangelaugen fasziniert an. Sie traute sich jedoch nicht den Blick von Derek zu erwidern.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er zu dem Mädchen herübersah, wandte sie sich schnell wieder ab und begutachtete lieber ihren pinken Schnabelbecher, den der Werwolf ihr gereicht hatte.  
Sobald Derek jedoch wieder wegsah, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn von der Seite wieder anzuhimmeln.   
Es war wirklich herzzerreißend niedlich mit anzusehen, weshalb Stiles auch ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
„Ein Wildfang? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!“   
Sie konnten alle das leise Murren hören, das eindeutig vom Flur aus kam. Keine Sekunde später betrat Scott auch schon gemeinsam mit Isaac das Wohnzimmer.  
„Suki tanzt mir noch mehr auf der Nase herum, als das restliche Rudel...“, grummelte der Alpha verärgert, wobei er nicht einmal annähernd so überzeugend war, wie ein gewisser Gumpy-Wolf.  
Wie zur Bestätigung kicherte das Mädchen laut und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabelbecher auf den Tisch, als sie ihren Vater sehen konnte.  
Einige Tropfen von dem Saft, den sie in ihrem Becher hatte, spritzten dabei auf die Tischplatte und leider auch in Stiles Gesicht.  
Na... klasse...  
Tsukiko verrenkte sich ein wenig auf Stiles Schoß, um ihn dabei beobachten zu können, wie er sich mit dem Handrücken den ätzenden Saft aus den Augen wischte.  
Das Zeug brannte echt wie Feuer...  
  
Isaac hatte Scott für seine Aussage unterdessen schmollend seinen Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen gerammt.  
„Was soll das denn heißen...? Wir sind ja wohl das vorbildlichste Rudel, das man sich wünschen kann...“  
Scott ging gar nicht weiter darauf ein, was dafür sorgte, dass Isaac die Augen verdrehte und hilfesuchend zu seiner Verlobten schielte.  
Aber selbst Cora hatte Scotts Seitenhieb über sein chaotisches Rudel einfach überhört.  
„Na ja... Was erwartest du, Scott? Sie ist ein geborener Werwolf... Da hat man eben ein bisschen mehr Temperament, nicht wahr meine Süße?“  
Die dunkelhaarige Werwölfin war neben Stiles stehen geblieben und kniff dem Mädchen auf dessen Schoß einmal leicht in die Wange, bevor sie die halb leere Glaskaraffe auf dem Tisch abstellte.   
Sie schnappte sich stattdessen Isaac und schob ihn bestimmend zu einem der noch freien Stühle nur um sich dann auf seinen Schoß setzen zu können.  
Das sorgte auch dafür, dass der große Lockenkopf augenblicklich aufhörte zu schmollen und stattdessen seine Arme sofort um die schmale Taille seiner Verlobten schlang.  
  
„Ich erwarte gar nichts mehr...“, murmelte Scott ergeben und ließ sich auf den letzten noch freien Stuhl nach unten sinken.   
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen griff er nach seiner Limonade und versuchte seinen Frust damit zu ertränken.  
Es war nicht so, dass er nicht glücklich war... Im Gegenteil!  
Eigentlich war er der glücklichste Mann... Werwolf... Alpha... auf Erden.  
Er hatte ein einzigartiges Rudel. Er hatte eine tolle Frau und er hatte ein gesundes, aufgewecktes Kind...  Aber manchmal wuchs selbst ihm die Verantwortung, die solch eine außergewöhnliche Familie mit sich brachte, über den Kopf!  
Es brachte nur nichts sich davon runterziehen zu lassen, weshalb er auch sofort das Thema wechselte um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen...  
  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Lydia? Hat sie sich etwa im Badezimmer verschanzt?“  
Isaac schnaubte leise, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein... viel schlimmer...“, sagte er mit einer Grabesstimme, und Scott ahnte schon, was jetzt gleich kommen würde.   
„Sie ist shoppen!“, bestätigte Isaac auch gleich seine Vermutung.  
Scotts Blick huschte einmal durch das Wohnzimmer, während sich seine Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammen zogen.  
„Mit Chris?“, fragte er schließlich mit großen Augen, als er tatsächlich die Anwesenheit des Jägers nicht spüren beziehungsweise hören konnte.  
Wieder schüttelte Isaac den Kopf.  
„Nein... Chris hat rechtzeitig die Flucht ergriffen... Wer kann ihm das schön verübeln? Ich glaube das wird ihm hier langsam etwas zu viel. Sonst hat er das ganze Haus ja für sich alleine und jetzt muss er sich hier mit acht Anderen herumschlagen. Dann kommt ihr heute auch noch mit dazu und...“  
  
Kira zählte in Gedanken einmal durch, bevor sie ein erstauntes „Acht?!“ von sich gab.  
Scott hatte das erst gar nicht registriert, jedoch weiteten sich nun auch seine Augen ein wenig.  
„Wieso acht?“  
„Na ja...“, meldete sich nun auch Stiles wieder zu Wort, während er Tsukiko auf seinem Schoß auf und ab hüpfen ließ.  
Das Mädchen quietschte einmal laut, ehe sie sich ihre kleinen Hände vor den Mund schlug.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das wäre eine lange Geschichte...“  
Scott rutschte in seinem Stuhl wieder ein Stück nach oben, so dass er aufrecht saß und seinen Freund mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick mustern konnte.  
„Ich denke, wir haben jetzt genügend Zeit für eine Geschichte...“  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lydia stürmte so schnell an ihnen vorbei, dass weder Dean noch Castiel die Zeit hatten, reagieren zu können.  
Das Kleid der jungen Frau war ein wenig verrutscht, ihr Lippenstift war verschmiert und sie schien verzweifelt ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten...  
Was zur Hölle?!  
Das sah alles andere als nach einem heißen Quicky aus...   
Was hatte Sam nur angestellt?  
Geschockt wandte sich Dean wieder der Umkleidekabine zu, nur um festzustellen, dass sein jüngerer Bruder mindestens genauso durch den Wind zu sein schien, wie Lydia. Sein Hemd und T-Shirt lag zusammengeknüllt in der Ecke der Umkleide, der Gürtel seiner Jeans hing lose in den Schlaufen und der Reißverschluss stand offen.  
Auf den Lippen des großen Mannes zeichneten sich deutliche Spuren voll Lydias rotem Lippenstift ab, was auf eine wilde Knutscherei hinwies.  
Aber... weshalb hatte Lydia dann so Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
„Alter?!“  
Dean schob Castiels Hand endgültig von sich weg, um aufzustehen und einen Schritt auf Sam zuzugehen.   
„Sammy...“  
Durch den Körper des jüngeren Mann ging ein Ruck, ganz so als würde ihm jetzt erst wieder bewusst werden, wo er sich gerade befand und dass er definitiv nicht alleine war.  
Hastig griff er nach seiner Gürtelschnalle, während er sich nach unten beugte, um sein Hemd wieder aufzuheben.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“  
Sam schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf und fuhr sich einmal durch die wilde Haarmähne.  
„Ich... gar nichts... aber... Lydia sie... ich muss...“  
  
„Okay... immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!“  
Als Sam Anstalten machte halb nackt aus dem Umkleidebereich zu rennen, schob Dean ihn bestimmend wieder zurück.  
Sie hatten eh schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt, da wäre es nicht von Vorteil, wenn Sam jetzt einen auf Flitzer machen würde...   
Die beiden Frauen, die vorhin Dean und Castiel bespannt hatten, standen immer noch am Eingangsbereich und starrten nun mit großen Augen Sam an...  
Dean war sich sicher, dass sie gleich wieder wie wild zu tuscheln anfangen würden.  
Mit einem Seufzen beugte sich der Jäger nach unten und hob das dunkle T-Shirt auf, das immer noch am Boden der Umkleide lag und das Sam wahrscheinlich in der Eile einfach hätte liegen lassen. Nun drückte Dean das Shirt seinem Bruder entgegen, wobei er ihn erfolgreich zurück in die Umkleide drängte.  
„Du ziehst dich erst einmal an und wischt dir die Schminke aus dem Gesicht, während ich unsere rothaarigen Shoppingqueen wieder einfange!“  
Sam wollte schon zu einem Protest ansetzen, jedoch hatte Dean schon auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und seinen Bruder in der Gesellschaft von Castiel und einem Berg bestehend aus Einkaufstüten zurückgelassen.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Das klimatisierte Kaufhaus war ziemlich überlaufen, weshalb sich Dean schwer tat Lydia zu folgen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie schnell sich die Frau mit ihren High Heels fortbewegen konnte, so dass selbst Dean Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten und sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Zum Glück waren die roten Haare von Lydia ein gutes Erkennungsmerkmal, das man auch zwischen den vielen Menschen noch ausmachen konnte.  
„Lydia!“  
Dean versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich zu lenken, jedoch hatte sie ihn entweder über die Geräuschkulisse des Kaufhauses hinweg nicht gehört, oder aber sie ignorierte ihn absichtlich.  
Er war so konzentriert darauf, Lydia zu verfolgen, dass er beinahe mit einem älteren Pärchen zusammengestoßen wäre, die gerade dabei waren das Kaufhaus zu betreten.  
Ohne auf die empörten Rufe der beiden zu achten, schob sich Dean gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Drehtüre aus Glas.  
  
Lydia war schon fast am Ende der Straße angekommen.   
Ihre High Heels klackerten wild bei jedem ihrer schnellen Schritte, während sie den entgegen kommenden Menschen auswich.   
Dabei wühlte sie wie verrückt in ihrer kleinen Handtasche, die sie sich umgehängt hatte, und atmete zittrig ein und aus, als sie ihr Mobiltelefon endlich zu fassen bekam.  
Ohne weiter auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, starrte sie auf das Display und tippte schließlich den kleinen Button für ihre Kontakte an, als sie plötzlich an der Schulter gepackt wurde und schmerzhaft herumgerissen wurde.  
Und das in letzter Sekunde.  
Ein Auto raste nur knapp an ihr vorbei, wobei der Fahrer wütend hupte, da er niemals rechtzeitig hätte bremsen können.  
Lydia stolperte einen Schritt zurück und prallte schließlich gegen ihren Retter, der sie nur knapp davor bewahrt hatte überfahren zu werden.  
  
„Lydia... alles in Ordnung?“  
Dean starrte die rothaarige Frau mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen an.  
Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, da er das letzte Stück gerannt war, um Lydia noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Ein zögerliches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die Dean bekam.  
Immer noch hielt der Jäger Lydia an der Schulter fest, da er Angst hatte, dass sie gleich wieder Reißaus nehmen würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste.  
Jedoch stand die junge Frau dazu wohl zu sehr unter Schock.  
Zittrig strich sich Lydia eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, während sie versuchte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Okay... Wenn alles in Ordnung ist... wieso bist du dann so plötzlich abgehauen?“  
„Das... Das würdest du nicht verstehen!“  
Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als Lydia versuchte sich wieder von ihm loszureißen.  
„Dann erklärs mir...!“  
  
Dean warf einen kurzen, Hilfe suchenden Blick über seine Schulter, jedoch konnte er weder Sam noch Cas irgendwo in der näheren Umgebung erkennen, was bedeutete dass die beiden noch nicht zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten.  
Nun gut...   
Dann musste Dean wohl alleine dafür sorgen, dass sich Lydia wieder beruhigte...  
„Ich... ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für verdammte Erklärungen!“  
Der Jäger zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Lydia plötzlich etwas lauter wurde.  
Ihre Stimme war panisch und überschlug sich fast.  
Einige der Passanten blieben aufgrund dessen stehen und musterten Dean geringschätzig von oben bis unten, da sie scheinbar davon ausgingen, dass er etwas mit dem hysterischen Zustand von Lydia zu tun hatte.  
  
„Lydia, beruhig dich. Ich will dir doch nur helfen und-“  
Mit einer plötzlichen Drehung riss sich Lydia von Dean los.  
Der Jäger wollte schon protestieren und sie erneut zurückhalten, jedoch griff die rothaarige Frau selber nach seiner Hand und zog ihn schließlich mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft hinter sich her.  
Sie hatten keine Zeit nur sinnlos hier herumzustehen und Dean war scheinbar zu stur um sie aus den Augen zu lassen, beziehungsweise sie gehen zu lassen.   
Also musste Lydia ihn wohl oder übel mitschleifen.  
Und wer wusste schon, was sie erwarten würde...   
Vielleicht war die Unterstützung von einem Jäger gar nicht mal so schlecht!  
  
Ein weiteres Mal starrte Lydia auf ihr Mobiltelefon, um panisch in ihrer Kontaktliste nach der richtigen Nummer zu suchen. Dean würde schon aufpassen, dass sie nicht noch einmal so überstürzt auf die Straße rennen würde.  
Als sie endlich den Namen gefunden hatte, drückte sie auf den grünen Hörer und wartete ungeduldig das Freizeichen ab, während sie weiter die Straße entlanglief.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles war gerade dabei den pinken Schnabelbecher von Tsukiko wieder zuzuschrauben, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche die unverkennbare Star Wars Melodie von sich gab.  
Hastig stellte er den Becher auf dem Tisch ab, wobei das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß ein enttäuschtes Grummeln von sich gab.  
Immerhin hatte sie sich so auf einen Schluck von der Limonade gefreut, die die Erwachsenen da gerade tranken.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hob Stiles die Kleine schließlich an und drückte sie ausgerechnet Derek in die Arme, der immer noch neben ihm saß und ein wenig überrumpelt aussah, als er plötzlich in Tsukikos große Augen starren konnte.  
Es war nicht so, dass er Scotts Tochter nicht mochte... Es war eher so, dass er Angst hatte ihr versehentlich weh zu tun... Sie sah so verdammt zerbrechlich aus mit ihrer hellen Porzellanhaut und den dunklen Augen.  
Etwas umständlich und übervorsichtig verfrachtete Derek das Mädchen schließlich auf seinen Schoß, wobei Tsukiko ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, immerhin war sie dem großen Werwolf selten so nahe gewesen.  
Die Limonade war erst einmal vergessen!  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen las Stiles den Namen auf dem Display seines Mobiltelefons.  
Darth Vader höchstpersönlich... in Form von einer erdbeerblonden Frau!  
Es war ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn Lydia sich während eines Shoppingtrips meldete... Entweder Sam, Dean und Cas hatten ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, oder aber Lydia war aus irgendeinem anderen Grund aus ihrem Shoppinghimmel gerissen worden.  
Stiles lächelte entschuldigend als er die fragenden Blicke der anderen sehen konnte, und beantwortete schließlich den Anruf, sodass die Star Wars Melodie abrupt ein Ende fand.  
  
„Lydia?“  
Erst war nur ein schnelles Atmen zu hören, ehe Lydias brüchige Stimme zu Stiles durchdrang.  
„S... Stiles?“  
Augenblicklich verspannte sich der junge Mann und sein Herz machte einen unangenehmen Aussetzer, was auch den Werwölfen an dem Tisch nicht entging.  
Die Gespräche um ihn herum verstummten sofort und alle lauschten gebannt auf das Telefonat, sogar Suki war mucksmäuschenstill.  
„Lydia! Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Wieder dauerte es ungewöhnlich lange bis er eine Antwort bekam. Stiles glaubte, dass er im Hintergrund Deans Stimme hören konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher.  
Langsam aber sicher wurde Stiles unruhig.  
Er wollte schon erneut nachfragen, als doch endlich wieder Lydia zu hören war.  
„J... Ja... Bitte sag mir einfach nur, dass bei euch alles okay ist! Dass ihr alle sicher zu Hause seid!“  
  
Stiles Blick huschte einmal über die vielen Gesichter, die ihn irritiert anstarrten.  
„Ja... bei uns ist alles okay! Lydia, was soll das? Ist... irgendwas passiert? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei-“  
Stiles bombardierte die junge Frau regelrecht mit Fragen und wurde schließlich nur mit einem „Ja!“ abgewimmelt, jedoch legte Lydia nicht auf, sondern keuchte nur weiter leise ins Telefon, ganz so als würde sie nebenbei einen Marathon laufen.  
Irritiert zuckte Stiles mit den Schultern, als Scott ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf, so als würde er mehr Antworten verlangen.  
Der Alpha war schon geschockt genug gewesen, dass sein bester Freund und Derek sich auf dem Flug nach Paris mit Jägern, Engeln und irgendwelchen Dämonen hatten herumschlagen müssen...  
Auf eine weitere böse Überraschung konnte er definitiv verzichten!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Eigentlich hätte Lydia erleichtert sein müssen, dass es ihren Freunden und somit ihrem Rudel gut zu gehen schien, aber trotzdem schwelte in ihrem Inneren immer noch dieses Gefühl.  
Dieser Drang, der sich einfach nicht abschalten ließ.  
Lydia presste sich das Handy fester ans Ohr, als sie gemeinsam mit Dean in eine Seitengasse einbog.   
Sie waren nun ein gutes Stück von dem Kaufhaus und somit auch von der Einkaufsmeile entfernt.  
Sam und Castiel würden sie so schnell nicht ausfindig machen können, da sie in einem wilden Zickzackkurs durch die Pariser Innenstadt gehetzt waren.  
Lydias Beine hatten sie von ganz alleine in die enge Seitengasse gelotst, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Als sie nun jedoch an einem Müllcontainer vorbei in die Gasse einbogen, stolperte Lydia plötzlich über einen Gegenstand am Boden.  
Dean sorgte zum Glück dafür, dass die rothaarige Frau auf den Beinen blieb.  
Ihr rechter Fuß war auf irgendetwas getreten und ihr High Heel knickte einfach unter ihr weg.  
Irritiert blickte Lydia nach unten und ihr Atem stockte kurz als sie die silberne Pistole unter ihrem Fuß sehen konnte, die ihr entfernt bekannt vorkam.  
Aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie einfach schon viel zu viele Waffen in ihrem jungen Leben gesehen hatte.  
„Lydia? Hey... Lyds?!“  
Stiles Stimme drang durch das Handy zu ihr hindurch.  
„Ja... ich bin noch da...“, murmelte sie schließlich und verfolgte mit ihren Augen die restlichen Gegenstände, die in der Gasse verteilt auf dem Boden lagen.  
Einige Mandarinen, Äpfel und andere Einkäufe waren aus einer Tüte herausgepurzelt.  
Lydias Blick huschte noch ein Stück weiter die Gasse entlang und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz gleich aus ihrer Brust herausspringen musste, so schnell wie es schlug.  
  
Dean schob sich an der jungen Frau vorbei und verfluchte sich gerade, dass er keine Waffe bei sich trug. Die Versuchung war groß sich die Pistole vom Boden zu schnappen, allerdings wusste er zum einen nicht, was es mit der Waffe auf sich hatte, zum anderen könnte sie nicht einmal geladen und somit vollkommen nutzlos sein.  
Er bedeutete Lydia mit einem Handzeichen, dass sie warten sollte, jedoch schien die Rothaarige nichts davon zu halten, da sie plötzlich an Dean vorbei rannte.  
„Was zum... Lydia, warte!“  
Das Mobiltelefon fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden, während Lydia auf die regungslose Gestalt zustürmte, die ganz am Ende der Gasse lag.  
Mit einem Keuchen ließ sich Lydia einfach auf das Kopfsteinpflaster fallen.  
Es war ihr egal, dass sie sich dabei ihre Knie blutig schlug.  
Ihr Blick haftete auf dem blutigen Gesicht, das ihr zugewandt war.   
Oh nein! Nein...  
Stiles hatte doch gesagt, dass es allen gut ging!  
Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und dieses Mal konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie ihr auch über die Wangen kullerten.  
  
Der Drang in ihrem Inneren war nun so groß, dass sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei nicht mehr länger zurück halten konnte. Ihre Stimme hallte so laut und schrill durch die Seitengasse, dass sie sich am liebsten selbst die Ohren zugehalten hätte.  
Lydia bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Dean sie an der Schulter packte und sie versuchte wegzuziehen.  
Ihr einziger Gedanke war...  
  
Chris...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	18. Von folgsamen Schoßhündchen und einem dunklen Schatten...

** Kapitel 18: Von folgsamen Schoßhündchen und einem dunklen Schatten... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Wo sind sie denn nur hin?“  
Sam sah sich hastig um, jedoch konnte er weder an der Kreuzung zu seiner rechten, noch auf der überfüllten Straße zu seiner linken die vertraute Gestalt seines Bruders oder gar die roten Haare von Lydia ausmachen.  
Sie waren spurlos verschwunden...  
Sam verstand immer noch nicht, weshalb Lydia so plötzlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte...  
Was war nur passiert?   
Der junge Winchester wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte.  
Castiel musterte ihn mit einem seiner durchdringenden Blicke von der Seite und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass ein leichtes Zittern seinen Körper befallen hatte.  
Verdammt...  
Er musste sich beruhigen...  
Sam zwang sich dazu einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er war Lydia keine Hilfe, wenn er jetzt nicht einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte.  
  
„Sie könnten... überall sein...“, murmelte er schließlich.  
Sam strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte so auch Castiels Hand von seiner Schulter ab, was der nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedachte.  
Ohne auf das leise Fluchen von dem Jäger zu achten, kramte der Engel sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche seines Trenchcoats hervor.  
Ein längeres Tippen auf die Zahl 1 reichte aus, um die Kurzwahlfunktion zu aktivieren und Deans Name erschien auf dem Display, ehe Cas sich das Handy an sein Ohr hielt.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann wurde der Anruf auch schon an die Mailbox weitergeleitet.  
Castiel registrierte Deans dunkle Stimme nur am Rande und wartete nicht einmal ab, bis der Signalton zu hören war, um eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte er stattdessen wieder auf und schob sein Mobiltelefon zurück in die Manteltasche.  
„Er geht nicht ran...“  
Sam, der das einseitige Telefonat stumm mitverfolgt hatte, verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Natürlich nicht...  
Wieso ging sein Bruder in solchen Situationen auch nie an sein beschissenes Handy?  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
Castiels Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er erneut Sam eingehend musterte.  
Diese fast schon offenkundige Verzweiflung, die der Größere da an den Tag legte, war äußerst ungewöhnlich für ihn.  
Normalerweise handelte Sam deutlich überlegter... aber scheinbar hatte ihn das Verhalten von Lydia ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.  
Schließlich ließ Cas seinen Blick einmal nach rechts und links schweifen, so als würde er sich einen Überblick verschaffen wollen, ehe er sich wieder an Sam wandte.  
„Sie können noch nicht so weit gekommen sein... Wenn wir uns aufteilen, sind unsere Chancen größer sie ausfindig zu machen.“  
Sam nickte kurz.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn du sie gefunden hast... Ansonsten treffen wir uns wieder hier in...“  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„... einer halben Stunde, okay?“  
Castiel kam gar nicht mehr dazu dem Jäger eine Antwort zu geben, da hatte er sich auch schon von ihm abgewandt und bahnte sich mit Leichtigkeit einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge.  
Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile so unverschämt groß zu sein...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Lydia! Lydia!“  
Stiles brüllte verzweifelt den Namen seiner langjährigen Freundin ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu erhalten. Der laute Schrei war das letzte Lebenszeichen gewesen, das er durch das Handy hatte hören können und dann nichts mehr...  
Die Leitung war tot...  
„Verdammt!“  
Aus purer Hilflosigkeit schlug Stiles so fest auf die Tischplatte, dass sich augenblicklich ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Hand ausbreitete, das er jedoch verbissen ignorierte.  
Tsukiko zuckte verschreckt zusammen und klammerte sich an Dereks Oberteil fest, während ihr ängstlicher Blick über die Erwachsenen huschte.  
Nicht nur ihr Lieblingsonkel schien sich anders zu verhalten als sonst, sondern auch ihr Daddy sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment vor unterdrückten Emotionen platzen.  
  
Scott gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich, während seine Augenfarbe zwischen dem sonst so warmen Braunton und einem satten Rot hin und her wechselte.  
Er tauschte nur einen kurzen Blick mit den anderen Werwölfen, die mit ihm am Tisch saßen und erhielt von ihnen ein einstimmiges Nicken. Es war wie eine stumme Unterhaltung, die sie miteinander führten... eine wortlose Kommunikation, die nur möglich war, da sie nun ein eingespieltes Rudel waren, auch wenn es zunächst einige Anfangsschwierigkeiten gegeben hatte.  
Umso besser schien nun der Zusammenhalt zwischen ihnen zu sein!  
Der Alpha musste nicht einmal mehr laut aussprechen, was sie zu tun hatten...  
  
Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Derek die kleine Tsukiko von seinem Schoß herunter gehoben und sie Kira in die Arme gedrückt, die sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte.  
Die dunkelhaarige Asiatin sah noch blasser aus als sonst und trotzdem machte sie einen gefassten Eindruck auf Derek, als sie ihre Tochter in ihre Arme schloss und ihr sanft über den Haarschopf streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck trat schließlich auch Scott neben Kira und schlang seinen Arm um ihre schmale Hüfte.  
„Solange wir nicht wissen, was genau passiert ist, solltet ihr hier am Sichersten sein, trotzdem solltest du wachsam bleiben! Ich habe keine Ahnung was uns erwartete, also... sei auf alles vorbereitet!“, flüsterte er eindringlich.  
Nachdem Kira zustimmend nickte, hauchte Scott seiner kleinen Tochter einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er auch seine Frau zum Abschied zärtlich küsste.  
„Passt auf euch auf!“  
Kiras Blick schweifte einmal über die Werwölfe, während sie sich fast schon Halt suchend an Tsukiko klammerte.  
  
Stiles hatte sich mittlerweile schon in den engen Hausflur gedrängt und war nun dabei hastig in seine Chucks zu schlüpfen. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Schnürsenkel zuzumachen.  
Bevor er jedoch auch nur ansatzweise die Haustüre aufmachen konnte, wurde er plötzlich von einer Hand an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen.  
„Was zum...“  
Die blutroten Augen, die ihn finster anstarrten sorgten dafür, dass Stiles seinen Mund augenblicklich wieder zuklappte und jeglicher Protest schon im Keim erstickt wurde, jedoch widerstand er dem Drang einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.  
Nein verdammt nochmal...  
Er ließ sich bestimmt nicht von einem Alpha einschüchtern... schon gar nicht von Scott!  
Mindestens genauso wütend funkelte Stiles also seinen besten Freund an, auch wenn das bei ihm nicht einmal halb so beeindruckend wirkte wie bei dem Alphawerwolf.  
„Wenn du jetzt ernsthaft von mir erwartest, dass ich wie ein braves Kleinkind hier bleibe und nichts tue, während ihr gegen weiß Gott was kämpfen müsst, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten!“, zischte Stiles schließlich und verschränkte dabei trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Stiles... Sei bitte einmal... nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben vernünftig!“  
Scotts Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen, was er so schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er war wütend... und ungeduldig...   
Sogar Stiles konnte deutlich spüren, dass sich der Alpha nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte, da er davon ausgehen musste, dass sich ein Mitglied seines Rudels in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand und er nicht einmal annähernd wusste, was diese Gefahr tatsächlich war...  
Sie hatten keine Zeit für so eine unsinnige Auseinandersetzung, aber Stiles wäre nicht Stiles, wenn er das einfach so auf sich ruhen lassen würde.  
„Vernünftig wäre meiner Freundin verdammt nochmal zu Hilfe zu kommen, anstatt hier nichtsnutzig zu warten!“  
Stiles Stimme zitterte leicht.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Lydia etwas zugestoßen war, riss ihm schier das Herz aus der Brust.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Stiles zusammen, als sich Scotts Griff an seiner Schulter plötzlich um ein vielfaches verstärkte, und ihm eine Schmerzenswelle durch den Körper jagte.  
„Du wirst ihr am besten helfen können, wenn du hier in Sicherheit bist! Bleib bei Kira und Suki...“  
Scott beugte sich weiter nach vorne, während er Stiles eindringlich ansah.  
„Ich kann sie hier nicht ganz alleine lassen! Also bleib bei ihnen!“  
„Nein... ich...“  
„Du wirst hier bleiben!“  
„Verdammt Nein! Du kannst mir keine Befehle erteilen wie einem deiner folgsamen Schoßhündchen!“, schnauzte Stiles den kleineren Werwolf an. „Ich bin nicht einer deiner Betas... auch wenn du das manchmal zu vergessen scheinst.“  
  
Stiles wusste, dass es unfair war... dass er sich hier auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte und Dinge sagte, die er so gar nicht meinte.  
Es war Scott anzusehen, dass er kurz davor war die Kontrolle vollends zu verlieren.  
Noch bevor der Alpha jedoch in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, schob sich plötzlich Derek zwischen die verhärteten Fronten.  
Der feste Griff von Scott wurde sofort durch die Hand des größeren Werwolfs ersetzt, der Stiles sanft aber bestimmend ein Stück nach hinten schob und somit weg von dem brodelnden Alpha.  
„Stiles...“  
Ein einziger Blick von Derek reichte aus, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Angesprochene ein wenig ruhiger atmete.  
Stiles hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich so in Rage geredet hatte und nur noch stoßweise ein- und ausatmete.  
Waren sie denn alle so blind?  
Wieso wollte ihn denn keiner verstehen?   
Lydia war verdammt nochmal in Gefahr und Scott verlangte allen Ernstes, dass er hier die Füße still halten sollte... Nur am Rande bekam Stiles mit, dass Derek durch ein Kopfnicken den restlichen drei Werwölfen andeutete schon einmal vorzugehen.  
Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie hier noch länger tatenlos herumstanden um zu diskutieren.  
  
Scott warf dem dunkelhaarigen Betawolf zwar einen irritierten Blick zu – was war denn nur geschehen, dass Derek sich freiwillig Stiles annahm? – jedoch war das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und so sprintete er gemeinsam mit Cora und Isaac die wenigen Treppenstufen herunter, die zur breiten Einfahrt führten.  
Lydias Schrei war laut genug gewesen, um den Werwölfen eine Orientierungshilfe zu geben, wo sich die rothaarige Frau im Moment aufhielt...  
  
Zurück blieben Derek und Stiles, wobei letzterer den drei Werwölfen verzweifelt hinterher sah und am liebsten auch hinterhergerannt wäre... was natürlich vollkommener Schwachsinn war.  
Das wusste er selbst...   
Er würde niemals mit ihnen mithalten können.  
Aber... er konnte doch nicht einfach nichts tun!  
„Stiles... Hey...“  
Derek versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren auf sich zu lenken, was sich als schwieriger gestaltete als gedacht.  
Schließlich legte er seine Hände auf die Wangen von Stiles und zwang ihn so seinen Blick endlich von der offenstehenden Haustüre abzuwenden.  
Endlich konnte Derek wieder in die honigfarbenen Augen des Jüngeren blicken, jedoch schien sich Stiles immer noch nicht auf ihn fixieren zu wollen.  
„Sieh mich an...“  
Ein kurzes Blinzeln, dann klärte sich der Blick...   
Statt der Verzweiflung machte sich Wut in dem blassen Gesicht des Mannes breit.  
  
„Wenn du mir jetzt auch sagen willst, dass ich hier warten soll, dann kannst du dir das sparen. Wieso müsst ihr verdammten Werwölfe immer so-“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du hier warten sollst...“, unterbrach Derek mit seinem typischen grimmigen Tonfall den Redefluss des Kleineren.  
Überrascht blieben Stiles die Worte regelrecht in der Kehle stecken, als er Derek wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen anstarrte.  
„W... was?“  
„Selbst wenn ich dich darum bitten würde... würdest du trotzdem tun was du willst...“  
Die Augenbrauen des Dunkelhaarigen zogen sich soweit zusammen, dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildetet, weshalb Stiles auch gar nicht erst gegen diese Behauptung protestierte... Noch dazu, da Derek natürlich vollkommen recht hatte!  
Seit wann ließ sich Stiles schon vorschreiben, was er zu tun und lassen hatte...  
„Da ich dich also nicht aufhalten kann... kann ich zumindest dafür sorgen, dass du nicht noch mehr Dummheiten machen kannst, als du sowieso schon machen würdest... Und deshalb...“  
Derek zückte den Autoschlüssel des silbernen SUV von Chris, der in der Einfahrt parkte und mit dem er heute Abend eigentlich Lydia und ihre Shoppingbegleitung hätte abholen sollen.  
„... wirst du mit mir kommen. So hab ich wenigstens ein Auge auf dich, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass uns das vor deinen Dummheiten bewahren wird!“  
„Derek...“  
Mit großen Augen starrte Stiles den Werwolf an, so als könnte seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen.  
Am liebsten hätte er Derek hier an Ort und Stelle geküsst, jedoch wurde er gerade noch rechtzeitig daran gehindert.  
  
„Ihr solltet euch beeilen!“  
Kira stand in der Türschwelle, die zur Küche führte.  
Sie trug nach wie vor Tsukiko auf ihren Armen und strich dem Mädchen beruhigend über den Rücken.   
Die letzten Minuten hatte sie stumm dem Gespräch der beiden Männer gelauscht und zugegeben war sie ein wenig überrascht über die Vertrautheit gewesen, die plötzlich zwischen Derek und Stiles zu herrschen schien.  
Natürlich gehörten sie auch vorher schon dem selben Rudel an, aber irgendetwas war anders... Die Art und Weise wie Derek mit dem jüngeren Mann umging hatte sich schier um 180 Grad gedreht, auch wenn er immer noch eine ruppige Art an sich hatte, so war es doch... anders!  
Alleine schon die Tatsache, dass sich der grimmige Werwolf für Stiles verantwortlich zu fühlen schien, wollte so gar nicht zu Derek passen.   
Früher wäre die Aufgabe Stiles unter Kontrolle zu halten einzig Scott zugefallen, aber...  
Zeiten änderten sich und mit ihnen unweigerlich auch die Menschen...  
  
Es war so als hätte Kira mit ihren Worten den Bann gebrochen und plötzlich kam wieder Bewegung in die beiden Männer. Mit einem letzten Blick verabschiedeten sie sich von der Asiatin und ihrer Tochter, ehe die Haustüre mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel und Kira alleine mit Suki zurückgelassen wurde...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!  
Dean zerrte Lydia etwas unsanfter als beabsichtigt an den Schultern nach hinten und das gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
Ein tiefes Grollen drang plötzlich aus den Schatten der Gasse zu ihnen herüber, so als hätte Lydia mit ihrem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ein schlafendes Monster geweckt.  
Das Adrenalin rauschte geradezu durch Deans Adern und beflügelte ihn dazu sich schneller zu bewegen als das sonst der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Lydia stolperte unsanft gegen einen Müllcontainer und ging schließlich mit einem Keuchen zu Boden, wobei sie Dean beinahe mit sich gerissen hätte.  
Im letzten Moment konnte er sich jedoch mit der Hand abfangen und die Drehbewegung ausnutzen um schließlich doch noch nach der Pistole zu greifen, die knapp neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Bitte sei geladen... bitte sei geladen!  
Dean zielte auf die dunkle Gestalt, die einfach so über Chris hinweg stieg und sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete.  
  
Scheiße Mann...  
Was war das denn bitteschön?  
Die Kreatur schien die ganze Gasse auszufüllen. Ein dunkler Schatten, der alles um sich herum zu verschlingen schien.  
Das Grollen wurde lauter und nahm an Intensität zu, während sich diese Bestie dazu bereit machte die letzten Meter, die sie von ihrer Beute noch trennte mit einem Sprung zu überbrücken.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken betätigte Dean den Abzug der Pistole, wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war auf was genau er jetzt zielen sollte.  
Einen Unterschied hätte es aber sowieso nicht...  
Verzweifelt drückte er noch ein paar mal ab, aber es änderte nichts daran.  
Das Blut gefror in Deans Adern, als er nur das leise Klicken des leeren Magazins hören konnte und die Bestie somit ungehindert auf sie zuspringen konnte...

 

~*~         ~*~          ~*~


	19. Von ausgewachsenen Bären und utopischen Aufforderungen...

** Kapitel 19: Von ausgewachsenen Bären und utopischen Aufforderungen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie schnell sein Körper auf Autopilot umschalten konnte, sobald ihm Gefahr drohte.  
Wahrscheinlich lag es an der jahrelangen Erfahrung als Jäger.... Dass er schon als Kind darauf getrimmt wurde auf jegliche Art von Angriffen vorbereitet zu sein.  
Jeden Tag wurde man aufs neue mit Situationen konfrontiert, die ein normaler Mensch nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen erleben musste.  
Das sorgte wohl oder übel dafür, dass man abgehärtet wurde!  
Noch bevor die Bestie in Deans Nähe gelangen konnte, hatte sich der Mann schwungvoll zur Seite gerollt und entging somit – wenn auch nur sehr knapp – dem verheerenden Angriff.  
Der Luftzug war das Einzige, was Dean auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte... Zum Glück! Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er nämlich ziemlich beeindruckende Krallen aufblitzen sehen, die sich regelrecht in den Betonboden bohrten.  
  
Die Bestie stand nun schier in der Mitte der Gasse, was auch dafür sorgte, dass der schemenhafte Schatten, der sie vorhin noch umgeben hatte, plötzlich verschwunden war.  
Deans Blick huschte einmal nach oben, während er sich schützend über den zusammengekauerten Körper von Lydia schob, um sie vor einem weiteren Angriff besser schützen zu können.  
Im ersten Moment dachte Dean wirklich ein ausgewachsener Bär hätte sie gerade angegriffen.  
Ja... richtig...  
Riesige Pranken inklusive messerscharfen Krallen, dichtes Fell, eine animalische Statur...   
Ein verfickter... Bär, okay?!   
In der Innenstadt von Paris! Verrückte Europäer...  
Dean wurde jedoch ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich gespielt hatten.  
Zum einen war die Gestalt viel zu monströs um ein einfacher Bär sein zu können, der gerade auf den Hinterläufen stand und nach seiner Beute schnüffelte... und zum anderen starrten ihm gerade aus einer nicht gerade bärenhaften Fratze zwei leuchtend rote Augen entgegen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Knurren duckte sich die Bestie soweit nach unten bis ihre Vorderläufe den Boden berührend konnte. Zwar sorgte das dafür, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so überdimensional groß wirkte, aber es unterstrich noch zusätzlich den animalischen Eindruck, den dieses Vieh bei Dean hinterließ.  
Die Fangzähne wurden mit einem lauten Knurren gefletscht, so dass der Speichel in langen Fäden zu Boden tropfte.  
Dean überkam ein kurzer Schauer von Ekel und er konnte deutlich spüren, wie Lydia unter ihm erzitterte. Sie hatte leise wimmernd ihr Gesicht zur Seite gedreht und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, jedoch würde sie das leider nicht vor einem weiteren Angriff der Bestie bewahren können.  
Nur für eine Sekunde wagte es Dean seinen Blick einmal durch die Gasse schweifen zu lassen.  
Ein Ausweg...   
Sie brauchten definitiv so schnell wie möglich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit, da ihnen hier eindeutig die Mittel zur Verteidigung fehlten.  
Das Einzige was Dean erkennen konnte, waren die verstreuten Einkäufe von Argent.  
Äpfel, Mandarinen und eine Lauchstange würden ihnen jetzt allerdings auch nicht weiterhelfen können, genauso wenig wie die ungeladene Waffe in seinen Händen.  
  
Leider konnte sich Dean keine weiteren Gedanken dazu machen, da sich das Vieh natürlich genau diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen musste, um einen erneuten Satz auf sie zuzumachen.  
Lydia gab ein verschrecktes Keuchen von sich, während Dean die jüngere Frau auf die Beine zerrte, so dass ihr linker Fuß schmerzhaft unter dem hohen Stöckelschuh umknickte.  
Das war gerade allerdings ihr geringstes Problem.  
Dean gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich, als ihn dieses Mal die scharfen Krallen am Oberschenkel streiften, da er sich nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite hatte drehen können.  
Aber zumindest hatte er dafür sorgen können, dass er nach wie vor zwischen Lydia und diesem Vieh stand.  
Das Ding sollte erst einmal an ihm vorbei kommen...   
Leider hatte Dean nur die Befürchtung, dass das viel schneller passieren könnte, als ihm lieb war!  
  
Nachdem die Pistole sowieso vollkommen nutzlos war, schleuderte sie der Jäger kurzerhand mit voller Wucht in die verzerrte Fratze de Bestie, was leider nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt brachte, den er sich erhofft hatte.  
Das schmerzhafte Jaulen blieb aus, stattdessen konnten sie nur ein wütendes Fauchen hören.  
Allerdings hatte Dean nun wieder beide Hände frei, um sich an dem Müllcontainer abzustützen und ihn schließlich mit einiger Anstrengung soweit in Schräglage zu versetzen, dass er mit einem lauten Scheppern umkippte.  
Der Inhalt ergoss sich wie ein Sturzbach über das Biest, gefolgt von dem Container, der alles unter sich zu begraben schien.  
Dean stolperte einen Schritt zurück, wobei sich Lydia an seinem Hemd festkrallte und so dafür sorgte, dass er auch weiterhin auf den Beinen stehen blieb.  
Der Atem des Jägers ging viel zu schnell und stoßweise, jedoch sorgte der übermäßige Sauerstoff dafür, dass er einen klaren Kopf bewahrte. Zusätzlich pumpte eine ganze Menge Adrenalin wie ein Rauschmittel durch seinen Körper, weshalb er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel nur erahnen konnte.  
War im Moment wohl auch besser so...  
  
„A... alles okay?“  
Dean warf der kleinen Frau neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu, wagte es aber nicht für längere Zeit die Augen von dem Müllhaufen zu nehmen.  
Er war sich verdammt sicher, dass das nicht ausgereicht hatte um die Bestie wirklich aufzuhalten!  
Aber es verschaffte ihnen eine kurze Verschnaufpause um sich zu sammeln.  
Lydia schaffte es gerade so einmal mit dem Kopf zu nicken, bevor der Müllberg plötzlich erzitterte und einige Plastikflaschen über den Boden kullerten.  
Nur einen Schritt...  
Zu mehr kamen Dean und Lydia nicht, als auch schon der Container zur Seite geschleudert wurde und nur knapp neben ihnen gegen die Hauswand krachte.  
Alte Essensreste und Müllbeutel flogen durch die Gasse, ehe die beiden plötzlich zu Boden gerissen wurden...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles kaute nervös auf dem Fingernagel seines Daumens herum, während sein Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe den Verkehr beobachteten.  
„Alter... Kann der Kerl nicht endlich mal losfahren!“  
Die Ampel hatte vielleicht vor gerade einmal zwei Sekunden auf grün geschaltet... trotzdem wäre Stiles am liebsten ausgestiegen und hätte diesen Vollidioten vor ihnen aus dem Auto gezogen, als er bei dem Signalwechsel nicht sofort weiterfuhr.  
Derek warf dem Jüngeren neben sich nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er den ersten Gang einlegte und schließlich nach weiteren zwei Sekunden zu ihrer beiden Erleichterung anfahren konnte.  
Als sie allerdings an der nächsten Kreuzung schon wieder auf eine rote Ampel zufuhren, war es endgültig um die Geduld von Stiles geschehen!  
Sein rechtes Bein wippte mittlerweile unkontrolliert auf und ab und unterstrich noch zusätzlich den hibbeligen Eindruck den er gerade machte.  
Er hatte bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal Lydias Nummer gewählt und über die Lautsprecher das Freizeichen abgewartet, nur um dann wieder nur die Mailbox hören zu können und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er ein lautes Fluchen von sich gab.  
  
Der dunkle Mercedes vor ihnen hatte schon wieder etwas zu lange gebraucht um auf das grüne Signallicht zu reagieren, weshalb sich Stiles auch nicht länger beherrschen konnte.  
Er fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand durch die Luft.  
„Was macht dieser Idiot denn da? Kannst du ihn verdammt nochmal nicht endlich überholen?“  
„Stiles, ich kann hier nicht überholen. Wir sind immer noch in der Pariser Innenstadt, falls dir das in den letzten Minuten entgangen sein sollte...“, grummelte Derek, während er auch noch vorschriftsmäßig den verfluchten Blinker setzte.  
„Nein, das ist mir NICHT entgangen. Aber vielleicht ist DIR ja entgangen, dass Lydia nicht ewig Zeit hat, weil sie... weil sie...!“  
Stiles beendete den Satz nicht, sondern funkelte stattdessen den dunkelhaarigen Werwolf wütend von der Seite an, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, dass seine Aufforderung vollkommen utopisch war. Die Straßen waren eh schon viel zu eng, noch dazu parkten zu beiden Seiten Autos, manchmal sogar in zweiter Reihe... Überholen war also vollkommen ausgeschlossen!  
Eigentlich war es auch etwas ganz anderes, was ihn gerade so wütend machte...  
Mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck starrte er das Seitenprofil des Werwolfs an.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?!“  
Derek war einfach nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen...   
Wieso war er nur so verdammt abgebrüht?  
Ließ ihn das alles denn völlig kalt?  
Vor allem, dass Lydia... Dass sie vielleicht...  
  
„Stiles...“  
Verschreckt zuckte er zusammen, als er plötzlich am Handgelenk gepackt wurde.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit so fest in der dünnen Nagelhaut seines Daumens verbissen hatte, dass er jetzt einen ekelhaften, metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge hatte.  
Die große Hand von Derek fühlte sich ungewohnt schwitzig auf Stiles Haut an, während der Werwolf bestimmend dafür sorgte, dass er nicht mehr auf seinem Daumen herumkauen konnte.  
Stattdessen zog er Stiles soweit zu sich herüber, bis seine Hand auf der Gangschaltung unter Dereks Hand zum Liegen kam.  
Der Werwolf verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, während er in den vierten Gang schaltete und somit zum ersten Mal die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung überschritt.  
Erst jetzt wurde Stiles bewusst, dass der dunkle Mercedes vor ihnen verschwunden war, und sie deshalb freie Fahrt hatten...  
Ihm fiel leider auch erst jetzt auf, dass sich Derek regelrecht mit seiner linken Hand an das Lenkrad krallte, so dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß hervortraten. Nur bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man sehen, dass der Werwolf mindestens genauso angespannt war wie Stiles...  
Wie dumm war er eigentlich?   
Er hatte Derek absolut Unrecht getan...  
Als ob es den Werwolf wirklich total kalt lassen würde, wenn ein Mitglied seines Rudels in Gefahr schwebte...  
  
„Tut mir Leid...“, murmelte Stiles schließlich leise.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verfluchte sich gerade innerlich selbst.  
Derek würdigte ihm nach seiner Entschuldigung nicht einmal eines Blickes, sondern starrte nur beharrlich weiter auf den Straßenverkehr.  
Diese Missachtung hatte er dann wohl verdient...  
Stiles ließ sich ein wenig tiefer in die Sitzpolster des SUV sinken, während er seinen Blick auch wieder auf die Straße richtete. Als jedoch plötzlich Dereks Daumen sanft über Stiles Handrücken streichelte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Aussetzer und er drehte sich wieder ruckartig zur Seite.  
  
„Wir sind fast da...“  
Derek bog gerade in einen deutlich ruhigere Straße ein, während er immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich argwöhnisch zusammen und er drückte einmal Stiles Hand.  
An der nächsten Kreuzung bog er erneut nach rechts ab, wobei er seine Augen dieses Mal mehr im Rückspiegel als auf der Straße vor ihnen hatte.  
„... und wir sind nicht alleine...“, knurre Derek leise.  
„Was zum...“  
Stiles warf irritiert auch einen Blick über die Schulter, sodass er durch die abgedunkelte Heckscheibe spähen konnte.  
Der dunkle Mercedes, der sie vorhin noch an der Ampel blockiert hatte, fuhr nun plötzlich hinter ihnen dicht auf und schien sie den ganzen Weg über verfolgt zu haben...  
Stiles konnte den Fahrer zwar nicht erkennen, aber eines war ja wohl klar...  
Das konnte niemals etwas Gutes verheißen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Unten bleiben!“  
Dean wusste erst nicht, wem er diese Hände zuordnen sollte, die ihn bestimmend zu Boden drückten... oder gar diese Stimme...  
Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, da war er sich sicher... aber sein Körper stand gerade so unter Spannung, dass er alles nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahrnehmen konnte.  
Erst als Lydia ein zittriges „Cora?!“ von sich gab, fiel es dem Jäger wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Natürlich... Cora!  
Die junge Werwölfin war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte mit ihrem beherzten Eingreifen das Schlimmste verhindern können.  
Sie hatte Dean und Lydia einfach so zu Boden gerissen, so dass der Angriff der Bestie ins Leere gegangen war.  
Zwar waren sie so ziemlich schmerzhaft über den harten Beton geschlidert, aber alles war besser als nochmals Bekanntschaft mit den scharfen Krallen der Bestie zu machen.  
  
Das wütende Fauchen, das plötzlich von den Gassenwänden widerhallte, wurde schlussendlich von einem zweistimmigen Knurren übertönt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte Dean flüchtig Isaacs Lockenkopf erkennen zu können, und noch einen weiteren jungen Mann, aber sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass sie eher Schemen und Schatten glichen, die immer wieder die Richtung wechselten.  
Noch bevor Dean erneut Anstalten machen konnte sich aufzusetzen, konnte er auch schon die Geräusche eines Kampfes hören, der plötzlich unmittelbar vor ihnen ausgebrochen war.  
Cora drückte ihn erneut nach unten auf den kalten Steinboden, während sie immer wieder hektisch einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf.  
Sie war hin und hergerissen...  
Zum einen wollte sie Scott und Isaac helfen, zum anderen wagte sie es aber auch nicht Dean und Lydia alleine zu lassen.  
Ein einziger Blick in das verängstigte Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau reichte aus, um ihre Entscheidung zu fällen.  
Noch hatten ihr Verlobter und ihr Alpha alles unter Kontrolle... Sollten sie jedoch Hilfe benötigen, so würde sie nicht zögern, doch noch einzugreifen.  
  
Vorsichtig griff Lydia nach Coras Hand und sorgte so dafür, dass die dunkelhaarige Frau ihr die komplette Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Lydias Schminke war komplett verlaufen.  
Der dunkle Mascara hatte seine Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen und sogar der rote Lippenstift war verschmiert.  
„Ist alles okay? Bist du verletzt?“  
Cora suchte sofort mit ihren Augen die schmale Gestalt von Lydia nach Verletzungen ab und wurde zum Glück nicht fündig.  
Einzig Dean schien etwas abbekommen zu haben.  
Bevor Cora sich jedoch dem älteren Jäger zuwenden konnte, verfestigte Lydia den Griff ihrer Hand, sodass sogar die Werwölfin eine kurze Schmerzenswelle spüren konnte.  
„Chris... Chris...“  
Irritiert starrte Cora in die geweiteten Augen der Rothaarigen.  
Lyida zerrte fast schon panisch an ihrer Hand und versuchte sie dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen.  
„Hey... beruhig dich! Es ist alles okay...“  
Es half nichts...  
Lydia schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf und wollte partout an dem Kampfgeschehen vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Gasse kriechen.  
Erst als Cora dem verzweifelten Blick der Rothaarigen folgte, und sie eine regungslose nur allzu bekannte Gestalt erkennen konnte, glaubte sie dass ihr Herz mit einem Mal aufhörte zu schlagen...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


End file.
